The Dawn of Darkness
by Daisuke Shadow Kitsune
Summary: DMHP AU-Thought dead after that Halloween Night, Harry Potter was raised as a weapon to the dark. Powerful, dark Harry must struggle with his upbringing to renew familial bonds, save the world from evil and fall in love. Can he truly turn his back? YAO
1. Lucis Vinco

Green eyes blinked open, slowly and with great effort

**Disclaimer:** I will only state this once for the entirety of the tale, as such, it applies for all consecutive chapters: I do not, have not, and never will own anything to do with the Harry Potter series. It is all owned by J. K. Rowling and will remain that way, and I will never and have never made any profits from this.

**Warnings:** Rated M, for violence, gore, language, and potential romance, among other things.

**A/N:** I decided to start this story on a mere whim, so it may be strange and a little choppy, but hey, oh well. Please read and review. I need some positive and negative feedback, and also I would like suggestions on whether or not to implement any pairings.

**PLEASE NOTE:** That the likely hood of there being Yaoi is high!

**Chapter I –**_ Lucis Vinco_

Green eyes blinked open, slowly and with great, almost dazed, effort. Colors blurred momentarily before clearing to allow green eyes to stare into the first thing they ever saw; eyes as green as his own. "Oh!" The green eyed woman gasped in awe with a tired smile as a bead of sweat dripped down her cheek. "James! He has my eyes!" She stated with tears of joy as she held the small baby boy gently in her arms softly rocking him back and forth.

"He has my hair Lils!" A male voice stated as rich and warm hazel eyes came into view of the babe. "He's perfect." He added before he leaned in and kissed his wife on the forehead, his eyes never once leaving his newly born son. "Our son is perfect." He said softly as he tapped his newborn son on his nose with care, earning him a gurgling sound as a hand moved out from the folds of a rich green blanket and latched onto the hand that had tenderly tapped his nose.

"What should we name him?" Lily questioned her husband thoughtfully as she cooed at the gurgling baby.

"James junior!" The man automatically suggested with his mischievous grin, earning him an incredulous look from his wife.

"Not on your life! I have enough trouble with just one James." The woman said teasingly as she stuck her tongue out at James. The man turned his eyes from his son and pouted at his wife as though she had just denied him a treat.

"How about James as a middle name then?" He asked, pushing with luck while using his most charming smile.

"Fine." Lily stated with a roll of her emerald eyes before she looked back into the eyes of her son. She smiled softly as James merely waggled his index finger, making their son gurgle again as the babe's hand was tugged delicately from side to side. "What about Harry?" She suggested thoughtfully.

"Harry James Potter." James said considerately before he nodded. "I like the sound of that." He concluded before he looked up at the medi-witch that was standing to the side, holding a clipboard.

With a smile, the woman wrote the child's name upon the birth certificate she had before handing it over to James who smiled his thanks. "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Potter." The woman said before she quietly left the newly enlarged family alone.

"You are amazing Lily." James whispered softly to his wife just as the door to the room reopened and two men walked in with giddy smiles on their faces.

"Where is he?" The taller of the two asked as he stood bouncing on the balls of his feet, his bright blue eyes shimmering with excitement before he rushed over to the bedside and peered down over his best friend's shoulder followed closely by an auburn haired man with golden honey eyes who looked happy yet tired.

"Sirius! Remus!" James greeted cheerfully as he looked back at two of his closest and not to mention, most dear, friends. "Meet your Godson, Harry James Potter." James stated with pride as he looked down upon his son with a grin that just would not leave his face.

"James, he is going to be a heartbreaker when he is older." Sirius stated with a toothy grin. "Just like us." He added as he looked closely at his godson, nodding to himself.

Hp –hp –hp –hp –hp -hp

"Sirius Black!" Lily yelled; her cheeks a shade of crimson that matched her hair. "You put my son down!" She cried out as she worriedly watched her husband's best and most mischievous friend twirl her baby around, the two laughing, or in Harry's case, giggling in happiness.

One year had already long since passed since her son was born, and it had been the best year of her life, even with a few minor mishaps and trials. Not too mention the news that Dumbledore brought last week alone. Green eyes turned sad as she watched her son. _'Nether can live while the other survives…'_ Echoed mercilessly through her mind causing tears to well up in her eyes.

"Lily?" Remus questioned softly, his hand moving to her shoulder as he noticed his distraught friend. "Are you alright?"

"Hmm?" Lily said as she tore her eyes away from her son and her thoughts of dark things. "Yeah, I'm fine Remus. I was just thinking." She added by means of explanation as she looked at her honey eyed friend with a false smile.

Remus opened his mouth only to be interrupted as a knock rang on the door. "I've got it!" James called out as he moved to the doorway. "Peter!" James exclaimed enthusiastically. "You're late! We were beginning to think you wouldn't make it." He stated as he pulled his long time friend into his home, closing the door behind him.

"Sorry James, I was a bit busy with work." Peter answered nervously as he regarded the room with his beady eyes. "Been hectic, reports have been coming in left, right and center." Peter said as he fidgeted absently with his sleeves.

"Gosh Pete! Here we were thinking you wouldn't make it in time to go Trick or Treating with us!" Sirius said cheerfully as he jumped over to the door, holding Harry in his little rabbit Halloween costume. "This muggle holiday is going to be awesome!" Sirius said as he blew a raspberry on Harry's cheek.

Harry giggled excitedly, as he squirmed away from Sirius' slobbery attack. "Hello Harry!" Peter greeted as he reached down towards the boy, causing Harry to stop his giggling and to frown. Tears welled up in Harry's eyes.

"Aw! Hey!" Sirius exclaimed. "What's wrong Harry? Hungry? Did you go potty?" He questioned as he bounced the wailing Harry in his arms. "Come on pup!" Sirius began as he started making strange faces at his sobbing godson.

"Oh come to mommy." Lily said in exasperation, as she took her son from Sirius. This happened every time, for some reason Harry just did not like Peter. Lily gently cooed her son calming his tears softly.

"I'm sorry Lily, James. I should have known not to come." Peter stated as he shifted uneasily from foot to foot.

"Hey!" Sirius began as he clapped his hand forcefully onto Peter's back, causing the man to stumble forward. "Harry just doesn't like your ghastly mug old boy!" Sirius said teasingly with a barking laugh that James joined in on.

"No, no, Sirius." Peter said as he fumbled with his hands. "I am really sorry James, Lily, Sirius, Remus." The man said as he looked down. "But," he restarted as he reached a trembling hand into his pocket, "I brought along a surprise. Maybe, Harry won't mind me so much then."

"Oh, Peter, no need to spoil Harry." Lily said with a frown as she rocked her son.

"No, I… I must do this." Peter said as he suddenly wiped out his wand. "Accio wands!" He shouted out, and immediately all the wands of his friends flew into his free hand and the man stepped back.

"Peter?" James frowned as he smirked. "I can't believe it! Pranked by Wormtail!" James stated while Sirius stared on at the smaller, mousy man with shock as Remus shifted with unease.

"This is no prank." Wormtail stated before he flicked his wand at the door and it shot open. "The Dark Lord has come!" Peter exclaimed before he aimed his wand at Sirius. "Stupefy!" He shouted, the stunner smashing into an astonished Black before he was flung back unconscious just as the crimson eyed Voldemort stepped through the doorway of the Potter house.

"Give me the boy." Voldemort hissed, a cruel sneer directed at the muggle born witch.

James, pale as ever whether at the prospect of his once dear friend's betrayal or at the monster that stood in his home no one knew, moved between the Dark Lord and his wife, shielding his small family with his body.

"Stupefy!" Peter shouted, as he knocked James out of the way just as Remus lunged at Peter in a tackle, knocking the traitor to the floor.

"Run Lily!" Remus cried before he was struck down by a stunner due to shifted attentions, courtesy of Wormtail.

Lily, with one glance at her stunned husband, turned and ran into the living room and up the stairs, Harry wailing in her arms. "Hush sweetie, Daddy will be okay." She whispered into his ear as she raced up the stairs and down the hallway. She bolted into the Nursery and slammed the door shut behind her. With haste she set her son into his crib and withdrew a card from her pocket.

"We are under attack!" Lily yelled into the card, her voice causing Harry to stop crying and to regard his mother with watery eyes just as the nursery door was blown open and in marched Voldemort, robes billowing and the traitor on his heels.

"Give me the boy Mudblood!" Voldemort hissed darkly, his eyes narrowed on the defiant woman.

"Never!" Lily growled as she blocked Harry from view. "You will _not_ touch my son!" She said firmly Lily.

"Lily… I'd do what he says." Peter offered quietly from behind the menacing dark lord.

"Shut up! Traitor!" Lily growled as she glared at the man that she once proudly called friend.

"Stupefy!" Wormtail yelled out just as Voldemort began to raise his wand.

Lily was flung backwards, unconscious. "I never told you to stun her." Voldemort hissed at Wormtail before he pointed his wand at the man. "Crucio!" He muttered and with his curse, Peter fell to the ground and writhed and screamed in pain and anguish as what felt to be thousands of knives flowed through his bloodstream.

Voldemort held his curse for several seconds that felt like an eternity to the sobbing man, before the Dark Lord turned away from his whimpering servant. Slowly, Voldemort stepped forward, his wand leveled at the child in the crib, sitting there and looking at him with stunning green eyes.

"Harry Potter." Voldemort stated as he nodded his head at the child in his crib. "We meet at last…" He declared with a cruel smirk. "The '_chosen one_'. You are supposedly the only threat to my supreme reign over this pathetic world." Voldemort concluded as he leveled his wand at the child. "Wormtail leave here at once!" The man ordered his slave, and with haste the bawling man scrambled from the room, clunking his way out of the house.

Crimson eyes stared into emerald green. "Good bye, Harry Potter. Avada Kedavra!" He hissed as green light dominated the room causing the room to crumble down violently moments after the Dark Lord apparated out.

Hp –hp –hp –hp –hp –hp –hp

Lily sat on the living room all alone. It was quiet; the only sound was the gentle crackle of the fire in the hearth. A tear trickled down her pale cheek as she stared down at the photograph in her trembling hands. There in the photo, stood both James and her, and in her own arms sat the giggling Harry. "Harry…" Lily whispered as she closed her eyes. "Oh my Harry…" She cried out as she set the picture down, unable to look at it any longer.

It was Halloween, one year after that fateful night; the night that Peter had betrayed them all and the night of Harry's death.

The nursery had been utterly destroyed that night, and the fires, which she had barely managed to be rescued from, had easily burned the room to ashes, taking the body of her baby with it. The aftershock of the killing curse that had killed her son, also took away almost all evidence of the boy even existing beyond a singed ear of the rabbit costume he had been wearing... It had left Lily and James crushed.

Sirius and Remus were not too much better off after that night, the night that had ruined all of them. With a chocked sob, Lily placed her hand over her swollen belly. "Harry, you are going to have twin siblings…" She whispered quietly as she swallowed a lump in her throat.

"Lily?" James asked softly as he peered into the room and saw his distressed wife. With great speed, the man moved over to his crying wife and pulled her lovingly into her arms. "Oh Lily…" He whispered sadly. "Please don't cry…"

"James… What if… what if he comes… for these babies of ours as well?" Lily cried her concern. "I don't want to loose another child…." She whimpered as she buried her face into her husband's chest.

"I won't let it happen Lily…" James promised as he kissed her fiery hair. "I won't fail again…" He vowed quietly, his eyes like steel.

Hp –hp –hp –hp –hp –hp –hp

**13 Years Later**

Voldemort rigidly sat upon his elegant black onyx throne, garbed richly in flowing black robes, his reign of terror still ravaging the world in a seemingly endless barrage. Soon both the Wizarding and the Muggle worlds would be his to control. Though at present, he was not pleased with the progress of things and his displeasure easily showed.

Crimson eyes shone with annoyance as he listened to the stuttering fool in front of him. "Crucio." Voldemort muttered in an uninterested fashion as he absently flicked his wand at the idiot before him. The Dark Lord relished deeply in the cries of suffering coming from his useless follower. "Nott," The darkest wizard began as he lifted the spell, "I have no care for the trivial nonsense that you have in regards to what the rumor miles carry. I want fact, not fiction!" He finished with an enraged hiss.

"My Lord! Forgive me!" Nott whimpered as he shakily scrambled to his feet, trembling the whole way, his torso bent in an inelegant bow, his breathing ragged.

"You have angered me greatly." Voldemort began just as the door to his dark stone reception chamber slammed open causing all eyes of the masked Death Eaters to turn sharply towards the open doorway. "Valdere, you are late." Voldemort said conversationally as a man dressed from head to toe in black combat robes appeared in the door way. The man smirked, his lips forming a jagged expression that shone in his obsidian eyes as a gentle breeze tugged short raven locks in front of those haunting eyes.

"Late? My lord you merely gave me a date, not a time." The man named Valdere stated primly as he moved his hair out of his eyes as crimson stared into his own. He stood there unfazed…

"Insolence!" A female voice hissed from her spot beside the throne, her sultry face tight with dark displeasure at the disrespect shown to her beloved Lord.

"Bella." The dark lord said as he raised his hand to halt the woman as she inched forward wand raised to punish one so arrogant as to oppose the Dark Lord so openly.

"Valdere, have you accomplished your mission?" Voldemort questioned as he rose from his dark throne, red eyes glittering with an unknown light. A nod was the man's answer.

The Death Easters watched on, several lower ranking ones exchanging whispered words, wondering what exactly was happening, and just who this dark man was to speak so casually to their leader. The Inner Circle, more intelligent then to voice their opinions shared discreet looks, all of which were blank saying silently that none knew this man that had boldly entered into their meeting.

"Yes My Lord." Valdere said with a slight bow of his head. "Your weapon is ready, and is far greater then I had anticipated."

"Well?" Voldemort questioned as he pointed a narrowed glare at the man. Annoyed that his weapon was no where to be seen. He was not a patient man.

"My Lord, your newest weapon: Lucis Vinco." Valdere stated as he motioned towards something. From the doorway a new figure emerged. A small figure, one that stood just taller then five feet; swathed from head to toe in a dark cloak that seemed to merge with the very shadows around him. "Come." The man stated as he beckoned forth the small person.

Without a sound, the figure stepped forward, moving until Lord Voldemort was but a meter away. "My Lord, meet your new weapon." Valdere said with a smirk as he motioned to the new comer.

"I trust you have done well, Valdere. You are dismissed." Voldemort said, his eyes focused only on the small figure before him. Without a second glance, the older man left, moving swiftly from the now eerily silent hall. "Welcome Lucis," The Dark Lord greeted, "Tell me, who do you serve?"

"You, my Lord." The figure spoke up his voice rich. "I am yours to command as you will." The figure said as he dropped down to his knees gracefully, his hooded head lowered in submission.

"Good. My Death Eaters, you are the first to witness the existence of my weapon, Lucis! Now leave us!" The soulless man commanded and with a flourish of robes his minions did just that, and left with all haste though they did not forget to bow to their master upon their hasty retreat.

Hp –hp –hp –hp –hp –hp

"That's preposterous!" Frank Longbottom exclaimed with a dark frown as he glanced around the room, taking in all the pale features of all the other order members. "There is no way You-Know-Who has a new weapon!" He stated as he fidgeted, eyes looking to his wife for reassurance, and there he received none.

"It is true." Severus stated, his black eyes boring into the man who dare questioned his word. "Valdere, a man I have never heard of, brought in a small figure, male by the sound of his voice. They called him Lucis, and I have only ever seen the Dark Lord himself move as he did. But still, it was different, more elegant and perfected." The potion master concluded as he slumped down into a chair. "More like the deathly grace of a Dementor…"

"Lucis… Do you know anything of him?" James Potter questioned.

"No… The Dark Lord has never mentioned him…" Severus muttered as he focused his eyes into the hazel of his boyhood rival. "But… I have never seen him looked as pleased as this… Not even after he had acquired the Philosophers stone and slaughtered both Nicklaus and his wife in cold blood…"

"Albus! What can we do?" Molly demanded, not wanting to remember the tragedy that had been the loss of such powerful and influential members in their Order. "If he has some weapon, a person, what can we do?!" The matriarch of the Weasley family stated.

"Do not give up hope." Albus stated as he stood up, his clear blue eyes looking into the eyes of all those gathered. "What we must do is to find out the identity of this 'weapon'." He began as he walked towards Severus and set a firm hand upon the dark wizard's shoulder. "And once we do, we will remove him from the hands of Voldemort. A weapon is only a threat in the hands of its wielder.

"I can not guess as to what this human weapon can or will do. I can not tell you his strengths or his weaknesses. All I can offer to you all is words of caution. This man isn't likely to be normal, nor will he likely be a push-over. He may be cunning, and he is likely powerful. No doubt he is a threat to existence as bleak as it may seem." The old wizard said with calm clarity.

"James, Sirius, Kingsley and Shacklebolt, I'll trust you to be my eyes and ears within the Auror division. I'll need you four to keep a weathered eye out for any mention of our mysterious weapon." Dumbledore ordered as he regarded the four while peering over his moon shaped spectacles. "I believe we will hear evidence of his existence shortly."

Hp –hp –hp –hp –hp –hp –hp

Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic, sat at his desk; dark eyes watching as the Unspeakables hurriedly replaced the sword in its security field. The sword was not just any sword; it was the sword that belonged to Godric Gryffindor himself. But that was not the only thing that the sword was. No, such an extraordinarily old and not to mention highly valuable artifact was also a Horcrux; one belonging to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

Ministry Aurors had managed to acquire the sword on a Death Eater raid, and since that night well over two months ago, the Unspeakables have been working diligently on trying to find a means to destroy it; all their attempts had thus far ended in failure. Also, since that raid, the sword had remained locked and guarded in Fudge's office whenever it was not being worked on.

Fudge was deeply afraid of that artifact. After all, he knew that You-Know-Who would want that back, hence the tighter then average security around not only his office, but also within the entirety of the Ministry. But the threat of Him reclaiming the weapon didn't frighten the Minister as much as his mentor's belief that this Horcrux was not the only one. Dumbledore had implied in a meeting they had shortly after the recovery of the blade, that he believed He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named created not one or two, but multiple Horcruxes.

The man sighed as he rested his face in his hands and stared down at his rich mahogany desk, eyes staring blankly at all the little grains while his mind ran over all things going wrong in the world, and the for the most part, he could tell the cause of all the disturbances.

"Minister?" A female voice inquired. "Are you unwell? Would you like for me to send for a medi-witch?" The unspeakable inquired as she finished the last of her charms to protect the blade, her back to the man she had questioned.

"I'm fine." The man answered as he sat up straight and regarded the two silver robes individuals. "Any luck?" He questioned as he eyed them finish their enchantments before they stepped back.

"None." The male Unspeakable stated as he shook his silver masked head. "I'm beginning to doubt being able to destroy the soul if we want to keep the blade in tact. I'm certain that Fiend Fire would do the trick of destroying the soul, but it too would destroy the blade.

"No, we must not destroy or even put a scratch on that artifact. It is worth more then this entire building is." Cornelius stated as he walked over and stared at the blade set upon its pedestal. "It is too valuable to destroy…" He muttered before he motioned for the two to leave the room.

With a swish of their cloaks and a quiet click of the door, the Minister was left alone in his large office. "Merlin save us all." He whispered to himself before he moved to his cabinet and poured himself a tall glass of Fire Whiskey and downed it all in one go.

Hp –hp –hp –hp –hp –hp –hp –hp

"Morning Potter, Black." A man greeted as he waved at the two Aurors that just stepped into the Department of Law and Justice inside the Ministry building via the lift.

"Morning Kingsley." The two Aurors greeted as they both regarded their comrade in arms and secret ally through means of the Order.

"Ah! Just the two I was looking for." A female cut off the conversation as she beckoned for Kingsley to leave the three of them. "Potter, Black, you are on Guard duty today." She stated before handing James a file folder. "Sorry to spring this on you, but Kane and Richmond are ill." The woman explained with a sigh. "Anyway, the details of the assignments are in that folder. Good luck." She concluded before she turned on heel, her crimson robes twirling sharply behind her.

James and Sirius exchanged a glance before they flipped open the folder. "Ah crap…" Sirius cursed under his breath. "Guard duty for the sword." He muttered as he glared at the folder. "How boring can it get?" He asked as James flipped the folder shut and offered a half glare at his dearest friend.

"Hey you never know, it may be the most exciting assignment of our lives." James said with a mock smile.

"Right… Who in their right mind would break into the ministry?" Sirius questioned as he crossed his arms and gave James a look that expressed his doubt. "I mean, they have a shit load of people and spells and wards and Merlin knows what else to get passed just to reach the Minister's office." The man explained as the two hopped back onto the lift and touched the key that indicated the top floor.

"Hey, I'm pretty sure someone will come after that thing at some point in time." James stated with a smirk. "And once they get to us, then we will have a blast in more ways then one." He added, earning a grin from his best friend.

"Sounds like it would be fun. Bagging the bad guys always makes me feel like I've had a good day." Sirius said in all seriousness as the lift pinged and opened, revealing the long hallway that lead to the Minister's office.

Hp –hp –hp –hp –hp –hp –hp

The sky was bright blue and sunny. The street below was packed full of ordinary muggles rushing to and fro on foot and in colorful cars. It was a typical day with nice warm weather for all those present. Though, in the beautiful sunlit street, there was something amiss. A figure stood cloaked in black robes that swirled around him on a breeze that did not exist. The Muggles walked past the stationary figure not seeing him in the least. He was invisible to them, though they unconsciously moved to the side whenever they got close too him so as to inadvertently avoid a collision.

The figure was swathed in dark robes from head to foot, nothing distinguishable beyond his height as he stood, staring unmoving across the busy muggle street. On the other sidewalk where his gaze seemed to be focus, sat a brilliant painted red phone booth that no muggle ever used for some unknown reason to them.

He stood there unmoving, unnoticed and unseen, watching as muggles skipped on their oblivious merry-little way, observing as Wizards moved in and out of the phone booth, going unseen by the magic-less folk.

The figure stood there for well over an hour, moving not a single muscle, almost as though a statue stood rigid below those flowing dark robes. Had anyone seen him, they would have been highly unnerved and most suspicious, but they remained happily ignorant.

Suddenly he moved forward, and stepped upon the asphalt of the road, moving at a relaxed pace across the street, the cars and the drivers, unaware of his presence, missed him narrowly, though it did not faze him in the least. Slowly, the figure reached the opposite sidewalk and moved towards the red phone booth. Leisurely he slid open the door and walked into the narrow stand sliding the door closed behind him.

A pale hand rose and slowly dialed a six, a two, a four, another four, and then a two with such a nature that it would have seemed he had done this many times before. The dial hummed and a cool sounding female voice spoke out. "Welcome to the Ministry of Magic, please state your name and purpose." She stated in a friendly tone.

"Lucis." The figure stated clearly. "I am here to retrieve the Sword of Godric Gryffindor." He finished and a silver badge shot out of the machine and was taken by Lucis. It read: Lucis, Sword retrieval.

"Thank you. Visitors are asked to please take the badge and attached it to their robes. Also, you are required to submit your wand and register at the security desk which is located at the far end of the Atrium." The female voice added just as the booth's floor quivered before going downwards.

Within a moment, the moving booth was surrounded on all sides by earth as he descended lower and lower into the ground. A minute passed before light spilled in from just above the floor and slowly the little booth was lit up as it arrived in a busy Atrium. With a soft ding, the door opened and Lucis disembarked from the booth as unnoticed as before.

Lucis picked up his pace and moved swiftly and silently through the noisy and crowded Atrium. He moved towards a door that had the image of a staircase on it and he faded through the door and reappeared on the other side. "For such dangerous times, security is lax." The cloaked man stated emotionlessly as he raised his hand causing his robes to shimmer momentarily as he canceled his notice-me-not charms and his invisibility charms, rendering him visible once again.

He was standing within a dimly lit stairwell that had stairs spiraling up and down. It was empty and silent. With magic, who would ever use the stairs? Silently Lucis began ascending the dark iron steps, making not a sound. He moved fluidly up the stairs, not tiring nor changing the pace of this breath and within several minutes he came to the top of the stairs and was faced with a tall dark door with a small window to the hall beyond.

Lucis moved towards the door and glanced through the glass doors. He looked for but a second, nevertheless, he managed to scope it out in its entirety. On the right wall was the golden gated lift, across from the door was a rich looking wall, and to the left the hall stretched down quite a ways before a rich mahogany door stood. Posted on either side of the door was two Aurors.

His cloak shimmered as he became invisible and unnoticeable once again before he faded through the door, coming out the other side unseen. Soundlessly he stalked forward and was upon the chatting Aurors in no time, and yet, they still did not detect him. Using the same trick as before, he faded through the door and came upon the richly decorated office of the Minister of Magic.

The room was empty; the only movement within was the dancing flames in the hearth crackling away merrily. Though Lucis saw the décor, he ignored it as it was irrelevant to his purpose. His focus was solely upon the shimmering blade propped up upon its pedestal, a dome of blue circling it. Cautiously, Lucis canceled the spells upon himself as he moved forward to inspect the barrier.

Cautiously, he brought his hand up and gently tapped a small pale finger delicately against the barrier, causing the blue to flash slightly before settling as he withdrew his hand, his finger tingling slightly. Lucis sighed before he reached up behind him and pulled a sword swiftly from its concealed sheath on his back. He whispered quietly under his breath as he ran two black glowing fingers down the left side of the blade causing his sword to glow an eerie black, matching the glow that had previously been upon his fingers.

Once the blade was coated in the glowing light, Lucis removed his fingers and the glow vanished from his hand yet remained on the blade. A sigh escaped the cloaked figure as he grabbed the hilt of his katana in both hands and brought it up above his head before swiftly bringing it down and plunging the tip directly through the blue barrier shattering it instantly; the shield fragments falling to the floor like tinted glass before vanishing.

Lucis stepped forward his sword leveled at the pedestal which was covered in a pale pink shield similar to the blue one, except this one was far smaller and less transparent. With a rush of wind, Lucis jabbed his sword against the barrier, a tinkling sound rose up and barrier remained in tact, unscratched by the figure's sword. A soft chuckled escaped him as he re-sheathed his weapon, the katana and its sheath vanishing from sight.

The cloaked human-weapon stepped forward and placed his index finger against the barrier before he ran his finger along the smooth surface in a pattern before he whispered a word causing the trail he had traced to glow blue before the barrier crumbled into shimmering dust that vanished before it hit the ground. With slight hesitation, the young figure hovered his pale hand over the sword before he easily plucked it off its pedestal and placed the badge he had acquired in the phone booth in its place.

After the deed was done he raised the sword up to eye level and regarded it slowly, just as the door behind the Minister's desk opened and a man stumbled in holding a pile of papers that tittered well over his head. "Johnson… get me this file, organize that! Oh where is my coffee?" The man muttered darkly as he lugged his heavy load of paperwork over to the great desk.

Lucis blinked, utterly amused at the man's antics. "You should be more cautious of what you say, someone may hear you." He voiced without expression causing the man to jump up in surprise, his papers scattering to the floor as brown eyes landed upon the small dark figure. Darkly tanned skin turned ghastly white as brown eyes widened at the blade he spotted in the stranger's hand.

"Help! Intruder! Thief!" He shouted before he sprinted to the door he had just emerged from moments before the door behind Lucis flew open with a resounding bang. James Potter and Sirius Black barged into the office, wands drawn and pointed steadily at the intruder just as loud wailing and red lights began to flash over the entirety of the Ministry of Magic building.

"Hold!" Auror Black growled, his sapphire eyes narrowed dangerously, his crimson robes flared out behind him as he and his partner wearily eyed the small figure. "Surrender the sword and things will be much easier on you." He order sharply as the golden lift at the end of the hall sprung open, allowing twenty more people dressed in crimson robes to sprint down the hall towards them.

"Stand and surrender, or flee with my prize. What amazing options I have." The voice said coldly, sending chills up the spins of Black and Potter just as the reinforcements arrived, their wands likewise pointed at the figure. "I seem to be drastically out numbered." He added with a slight hiss, causing a few Aurors to pale, thinking that the cloaked figure might just be He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

"Stupefy!" A pale Auror suddenly shouted nervously, her red stunner soaring proud and true, and just before it hit the figure a silver shield was erected and easily reflected the spell into the Minister's alcohol cabinet easily smashing the shelves and the bottles. Booze poured out and soaked the ground, yet neither the Aurors nor their target moved.

"A little antsy…" He muttered.

"Who are you?" Kingsley demanded sharply.

"Your worst nightmare…." The figure responded as he suddenly raised his sword carrying hand, causing the Aurors to tense. "But you can call me… Lucis…" He added causing James and Sirius to exchange a brief look. "Lumos Maximus!" Lucis muttered softly and a blindingly bright flash lit up both the office and the hall, causing all the wizards and witches present to shield their eyes.

As the light vanished, James spotted the cloaked figure move through the door behind the minister's desk and quickly sprinted after their fleeing foe, his best friend right on his heels.

Thundering feet followed after the two Aurors. James fired a stunner at the back of Lucis, who moved behind a tall filing cabinet to avoid the spell, before he leapt onto the desk of a startled ministry worker and leapt over the divider of his stall and into his co-workers stall just as a stunner hit the desk he had leapt from.

With a shout from the Aurors, the stall wall was spelled down and James led the way after the cloaked figure. "Stupefy!" Sirius shouted, causing Lucis to leap up, his hand on the desk as he propelled himself over the spell, before rolling on top of the desk and behind it, missing several Reducto curses that caused the filing cabinets to explode in a fiery rain of papers and metal.

Suddenly, the fire system kicked in, and rain clouds covered the ceiling, blocking out all but the light that came in through the few magical windows. Water began pouring down, causing many of the Aurors to slip and crash into solid surfaces or fall to the ground. Lucis chuckled softly at the Aurors as he slid on the drenched floor through a door and into a stairwell. Cloak and robes saturated with water did nothing to weigh him down as he leapt over the railing and plummeted down the center of the spiraling stairs, using shields to avoid all the stunners and curses sent at him by the Aurors that had made it to the stairs and were trying to race after him.

Aiming a cushioning charm at the ground, Lucis landed smoothly, uninjured and in the position of a cat before he looked up to the Aurors racing down the stairs and still tossing spells at him. With an unseen roll of his eyes, Lucis stood and raced out of targeting range and line of sight before he reapplied his concealment spells and dried his robes. He then phased through the door and placed a powerful locking charm on it before he moved through the much emptier Atrium, wearily eying the nervous looking Aurors that stood around with their wands raised.

With a sigh he slipped into the phone booth and back up to the surface unseen and unnoticed. "That was too easy…" He muttered as he exited the red booth and apparated without a sound from the muggle sidewalk.

Hp –hp –hp –hp –hp –hp –hp –hp

That night another meeting for the Order of the Phoenix gathered in the kitchen of Sirius' home. "As you all have heard, this morning the Ministry of Magic was invaded by one man." Albus stated as he looked gravely around the room. "We all know that the Ministry is where the Sword of Godric Gryffindor was located, and that it is one of Voldemort's," he ignored the shudders at the name, "Horcrux." He added.

"James, Sirius, would you two care to share what happened?" He asked kindly as he sat down in his chair looking every bit his old age.

James sighed as he ran his hand through his messy locks, a habit he had had since childhood, as his hazel eyes scanned the faces of all those watching him. "Well… This morning at the Ministry, Sirius and I were placed on guard duty for the sword as many of us Aurors have been since the retrieval of it from Lestrange Manor.

"Things were quiet and uneventful as ever, before a cry for help behind the door we were guarding alerted us to something being wrong. We both slammed open the door and spotted a figure standing, holding the Horcrux in hand. Alarms went of quickly, and within minutes a squadron of Aurors were behind us, yet the cloaked figure was unwavering."

"We ordered his surrender, but he had no intentions of surrendering. One of the jumpy new recruits fired a stunner at him, and he countered with a shield that reflected the spell into the Minister's booze cabinet." Sirius added with an amused smirk before continuing. "He then did a super bright Lumos spell, startling us, and fled as we all shielded our eyes. He moved through the back door in the minister's office and we all hastily followed him. He easily dodged every single spell without once looking back at us. Some idiot then fired a Reducto curse, causing a few filing cabinets to explode, resulting in the fire system activating to rain down buckets of icy water on us…" He added with a note of annoyance in his voice.

"The majority of us slid and sloshed around, disoriented by the darkness and the water, stumbling over our own feet, but he managed to use the slippery ground to his advantage, and slid right past a bunch of curses and into the stairwell and proceeded to jump over the railing." A few wide-eyed expressions met him as he ran a hand through his hair again. "Sirius and I raced down the stairs as fast as we could, aiming spell after curse at him, but gravity was faster then us and he landed smoothly before moving out of our sight. By the time we reached the bottom he was gone and the door was locked. Took both of our most powerful Reducto curses to blow the door down and when we raced out it was at wand point."

"The Aurors stationed in the Atrium all looked at us puzzled, and claimed that no one opened that door. I'm almost beginning to think he must have apparated out, seeing as he vanished into thin air." James muttered in annoyance as he slumped back into his seat, the day had been a hectic one to say the very least.

"Do we know who this Death Eater is?" Lily questioned softly as she grabbed her husband's hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

Kingsley then stood. "I know who did this, on the pedestal that once held the sword I found this." He stated as he reached into his pocket and retrieved a small silver badge and handed it to Dumbledore who regarded it with a frown.

Slowly, the old wizard looked up at the curious eyes on himself. "It reads: 'Lucis, Sword retrieval.'" He stated with a thoughtful expression.

"That was Lucis!" Many people shouted as loud conversations broke out everywhere in the room. Albus set down the badge. "Not one spell hit him?" He questioned over the voices, causing everyone to grow silent.

"Not one." James added as he looked into his beloved wife's emerald eyes.

Silence echoed throughout the room, broken only by the door opening, and an exhausted looking Severus Snape entering. "The Dark Lord has his sword back." He stated, causing many fearful looks to be exchanged.

"This is bad." Someone uttered softly.

"Albus what will we do? Voldemort has already gotten two of his Horcruxes back now. Well, at least to our knowledge…" Minerva stated sharply. "First the ring then the sword, we need to figure out what the rest are, and get them before the ministry or he does." She stated, earning much agreement from the Order members.

"Well… I have a lead on the next Horcrux." Albus stated as he stood once more. "But it will be beyond our reach. I believe that Voldemort's familiar, Nagini, is one of his seven." He concluded gravely.

"He has three then!" Frank exclaimed in anger. "What the hell are we supposed to do? If he gets all seven of them back, he will practically be untouchable! We need to raid his hideout and steal all three back quickly, before the Ministry tries." He added, earning several sounds of agreement from his peers.

"His location is unknown to us and even our spies. Severus may be able to go to and from the place, but he couldn't take us there." Dumbledore stated sagely, crushing the attack plan instantly.

"Then we are royally fucked." Sirius muttered darkly, many people silently agreed with him.

Hp –hp –hp –hp –hp –hp –hp

"Astounding is it not?" Voldemort voiced as he stood before his dark throne, arms spread wide and a nasty smirk plastered upon his pale lips. "Several of you fools have been working on ways into the ministry to get my sword back for months, and in less then an hour, Lucis here not only managed to get in and out, but also managed to retrieve my sword." He stated loudly to the crowd of gathered Death Eaters, before looking to his right where his new and most impressive weapon knelt, holding the sword hilt up for when Voldemort wished to take it.

"He passed his test well." The Dark Lord added smugly before taking the sword from his most powerful servant and holding it up high. "The sword of my ancestor's enemy!" He exclaimed loudly, and his Death Eaters cheered. "This is a great cause for celebration!" He added darkly, crimson eyes surveying the room, "come my Inner Circle, we shall feast. The rest of you, go out and wreak havoc!" He ordered with a terrifying cackle before the lower ranking witches and wizards fled the meeting hall, and the Inner Circle followed the Dark Lord to the banquet room where a great feast was lain out upon a dark black table.

Voldemort took large strides to the head of the table and sat, and his strongest followed hastily, Lucius sitting to his right with an arrogant smirk as he eyed the others race for the best places. Just as Bellatrix was about to sit to his left, Voldemort held up his hand to stop her. "No my dear Bella, that place is reserved tonight for our newest member, Lucis." He stated with a hiss, causing a dark look to cover her face as the cloaked figure sat down in what was meant to be her place. With a quiet growl she sat down next to the Dark Lord newest toy, tossing the young man dark looks.

"Eat!" Voldemort ordered and everyone hastened to obey, the only person who took his time was Lucis, as he seemed to not fear his Lord. Several of the Inner Circle eyed the small figure, annoyed that he was eating without uncovering his face. They all itched to know who he was.

Hp –hp –hp –hp –hp –hp –hp

Fires flared up as hundreds of black cloaked, white masked Death Eaters stormed through a small Muggle village on the coastline. Colors shot out, flashing like a dance light through the night air as spells flew each and every direction doing a great number of things to people and objects. It was mayhem.

Terrified screams of fruitlessly fleeing Muggles echoed through the blood covered streets, as the Wizards shot spell and hex, after curse upon anyone not wearing a cloak and mask of death. Many of them laughed at the pitiful attempt to stop them made by the Muggle police with their steel wands, but their attempts were fruitless. It was hopeless.

"Crucio!" Echoed loudly, followed by pain filled screeches, hysteric sobs, and people begging for mercy. Laughter rang out clearly, as the Death Eaters toyed sickly with their prey, cursing them to do horrible deeds or suffer great things. Corpses littered the streets and homes, the stench of burnt flesh and hair and sex reeked and ravaged the victims' noses. Blood covered everything with a metallic scent.

They were ruthless, toying, torturing, raping and they enjoyed every single moment of it. Help did not come for this group, for no one was aware of the attack. By the rising of the sun, the villains had finally departed, leaving not a soul alive. Homes and shops were either still burning, or already a pile of burnt remains or rubble. Where a proud yet small village once stood, laid a desolate bunch of ruins that served as a tomb of sorts to all the murdered souls…

Hp –hp –hp –hp –hp –hp –hp

"My loyal followers!" Voldemort began as he sat regally upon his dark stone throne, crimson eyes gazing coldly upon his minions. "Though we have worked hard to make it to where we are; we still have much left to do before this world is under our complete control!" Many of the Death Eaters cheered in anticipation, causing the Dark Lord to smirk cynically at having been interrupted.

"So tonight my loyal subjects, we will raid Godric's Hollow. Let us annihilate the town of the foolish Gryffindor ancestry and its Muggle and filthy blood traitor inhabitants too!" He hissed with glee as a chorus of excited shouts echoed through his meeting chamber. "Have fun, do as you please, but if the Order turns up, remember, Dumbledore is mine!" He ordered sharply, narrowing his eyes to express his point. Only he would have the satisfaction of killing the man that had been a thorn in his side since before the beginning of his reign of terror.

"Go forth my loyal Death Eaters!" He shouted, and with gleeful haste the mob of cloaked and mask people raced excitedly from the hall, eager to go out a second night in a row to desecrate a worthless town and to show their loyalty and worth to their master who would soon rule the world.

"Now Lucis…" The dark wizard turned and regarded the standing figure located to the left of his throne. "I have a great mission for you tonight. This raid is to be more of a… diversion then anything." He stated, causing the young weapon to tilt his head to the side, as if urging the man to continue. "Valdere told you of Horcruxes, and you even retrieved one of mine, but I think it dangerously Gryffindorish to think I can keep them all in the same place." He paused, frowning momentarily. "I want you to take this," He restarted as he pulled out a dark ring. "And place it in the grave of the youngest of the Prewett brothers'." He explained as he handed the ring to his young servant who took it without hesitation.

"Also, I would like you to place these curses upon the grave so that no one manages to accidentally stumble upon it." He concluded as he held out a roll of parchment towards the young weapon. "After you are completed this task you will join myself and my Death Eaters in the raid." He stated before he spun around and stalked gracefully from the hall, leaving Lucis alone.

Silence beat down around the young cloaked man, as he stared studiously at the ring in his hand before he flicked upon the parchment of curses and wards he had been asked to place before letting out a low whistle at what he saw. "This looks like overkill…" He muttered before he shrugged, rolled up the parchment and placed them hidden within his robes.

Without another word he vanished from the chamber without a single sound and reappeared at the black wrought iron gates of the cemetery. He peered around cautiously, yet saw no one, and he knew that the raid hadn't quite begun yet, but it was only a matter of time before the sound level would rise and the chance of being spotted would become more likely. With a sigh, he gently pushed open the squeaking gates and strode in onto the cobblestone path that led windingly around gravestones and trees.

Quietly, he followed the path, eyes glancing at every stone and reading the names upon them. He had no clue as to the location of the grave he was after, and he continued on, ignoring the cracking of twigs under his boots. No one would hear him. Quietly he moved until he located the first of the Prewett graves, though it dated back many hundreds of years ago.

Silently he moved off the path and approached the stone, before walking past it and regarding all the names of the long dead line until he came upon the last two. 'Here lies Gideon Lawrence Prewett', the first read, while the second read. 'Here lies Fabian Arthur Prewett'. With a sigh he moved to the grave he had been ordered to bury the ring in and squatted down to read the stone.

"Are you a relative?" An elderly voice asked, causing the cloaked man to peer over his shoulder.

"No." Lucis answered truthfully after he eyed the portly man who likely tended to the gravesite.

"An old friend then?" The man asked as he hobbled forward, leaning lightly on his cane.

"No." Lucis answered again before he stood and turned to face the man.

"Hmm… I suppose not, you sound quite young, too young to have been around during even the time that those two were killed at." The older man stated as he moved forwards to peer down at the grave marker thoughtfully.

"The dead are to be respected; their lives paved our present, just as ours will pave the future." The man stated. "I have cared for this graveyard for the last forty years, and it is saddening to see the dead so utterly forgotten here rotting in this cold unforgiving earth." He stated as he looked up at the night sky. "People may come to the little church for prayers, but they rarely wonder back here to visit the resting place of the departed." He paused sadly as he looked down at the smaller figure whose face he could not see.

"Tell me young man, what reason do you have to wonder the pathways of the death, when you are no relative or friend to the corpses whose markers you were staring so intently at." The man stated more then questioned.

"I was ordered to come here and place an object within a grave to keep it safe. None would dare dishonor the dead by digging up their resting place." Lucis stated, causing the man to frown.

"You would be desecrating the grave just by digging it up to hide something." The man said sharply, he would not allow and harm to come to his carefully tended graves.

"I realize that… and I do not agree with that which I was ordered to do." Lucis stated honestly as reached into his pocket and retrieved a ring. "Tell me, within this gravesite is there a place not traveled and well hidden in which I can hide this?" He questioned as he showed the silver and black ring to the old man.

"Yes…" He stated as he stared at the simple ring. "But why hide it?" He questioned.

"It is the key to the Dark Lord's success; he does not want it easily jeopardized." Lucis said with a shrug, before the old man shrugged at the funny terms the young man used and beckoned for him to follow him. Slowly, they moved deeper into the massive graveyard, until they came upon a wide and tall tree that stood easily two hundred feet over their head and would take six men, hand and hand to wrap around the trunk.

"Those bushes at the base there have a hole behind them, leading to a large cave. The entrance is small, I wouldn't fit through, but there you can hide that ring from this 'dark lord' of yours." He stated with a smile.

"Thank you… Though I'm afraid I can't have you remembering this encounter, Obliviate." He whispered softly, causing the old man's eyes to glaze over and Lucis quickly made himself invisible as the old man returned to his senses and looked around in confusion.

"How in the blazes did I end up way out here?" The elderly man questioned as he scratched his balding head and stared at the old tree thoughtfully. "I guess I shouldn't be drinking coffee so late at night in my old age, back to tea then." He added as he turned on heel and made his way out of Lucis' sight.

The cloaked young man watched humorously as the muttering old man walked off, and he waited patiently for him to be gone from sight before he moved over to the tree and stepped into the bushes, moving until he found the aforementioned hole. With a glance behind him, he slipped through, and crawled down a dirt path that had small roots dangling down. Within moments he came upon a large dark cave and gently cast a Lumos spell.

It was big, and smelt much like dirt and clay. Massive and small roots alike covered the ceiling and wall of the earthly cave. With a nod of satisfaction, he tossed the ring into the air and silently cast a spell to keep it hovering. Next he placed a complex curse upon the ring, followed by a glowing sickly green shield and another curse. From that, Lucis began casting the protection spells on the list around the cave, so that they would act as booby traps, he even added a few spells of his own before he sat down, somewhat exhausted from his handy work. Cautiously he eyed his set up; he needed to ensure that the ring was well protected after all.

After resting a decent amount, he crawled back through the small path, casting more spells to hinder any who would consider entering, and once he pulled himself out, his hands dark with dirt, he cast a spell to conceal the hole so that only someone of magic who knew it to be there would find it. "That's done." He muttered as he turned towards the path that was headed towards the graveyard entrance, wiping his dirty hands on his cloak to clean them as he wearily eyed the blazing sky ahead that was likely the town.

Hp –hp –hp –hp –hp –hp –hp

Albus Dumbledore was seated in his office at Hogwarts, immersed in a very amusing book of Muggle fairy tales, chuckling every once and a while, much to the annoyance of some of the more strict portraits lining the wall behind the old man's desk. Fawkes made a cooing sound as he tilted his head to regard the old headmaster thoughtfully. "Ah, my dear Fawkes, it is quite a humorous tale I must admit." He stated cheerfully as he nibbled on a Lemon Drop.

The fire in his fireplace suddenly turned green, pulling the elderly wizard's attention away from his most interesting book to the head that appeared in the flames looking anxious. All amusement vanished from Albus' face as he looked at the panicked face of one of his Order members. "What is it Arthur?" He questioned.

"Bad news Dumbledore, Godric's Hallow is under Death Eater attack!" The red haired man said, as he locked eyes with Dumbledore. "The Ministry has already dispatched Aurors Kingsley, James and Sirius, but it looks like all the Death Eaters from new recruits to the Inner Circle are there including Vol… Vol…Voldemort." He stuttered the name though got his point across.

"I will dispatch the Order immediately." Dumbledore said gravely as he picked up a Chocolate Frog Card and tapped his wand to it just as the Weasley patriarch vanished from the hearth of his fireplace. "Attention all available Order Members," He stated clearly, talking to the card. "Godric's Hallow is currently under siege. Please make haste. Be careful and let the Light always guide you." He finished before he too made for his fireplace and Flooed out.

Dumbledore arrived in one of the homes of an Order member that lived in Godric's Hallow, and hastily made his way through the smashed front door and out onto the ragged streets where people in black, crimson, and white robes clashed with spells. Fires raged. Corpses and blood were flung everywhere. Albus paled at so much death and destruction happening so quickly before he aimed his wand and stunned a near by Death Eater who was about to cast the killing curse at the back of one of the Aurors.

Quickly he jumped into the fray…

James ducked under another slashing hex, as he sent off a Reducto curse at the Death Eater, blowing off the man's wand arm, though he had no chance to cheer as a Reducto curse hit the ground right next to him, sending him skidding painfully across rough pavement, burning his cheek. He turned it into a roll, effectively putting out the fire at the hem of his robes as he retook his footing right beside Sirius who tossed a shield spell to protect his friend as he regained his footing. "All right there Prongs?" He questioned loudly as he shot off a stunning, knocking a Death Eater out.

"Naturally Padfoot!" James exclaimed with a grin at his best friend as he shot a round of arrows from his wand, hitting several Death Eaters who turned their focus onto him. A great creaking sound echoed, and both the Aurors looked up before throwing themselves to the side as a great sign fell down where they had been standing last, leaving a deep hole in the asphalt.

"Depulso!" Sirius shouted as he banished the ruined sign, sending it barreling towards a group of Death Eater that had ganged up on Kingsley, squishing a couple of them instantly, and distracting the rest easily, giving their fellow Auror and Order member a chance to get the upper hand.

A slashing hex hit Sirius on the shoulder, causing him to grimace as he grasped his aching and heavily bleeding left shoulder. James tossed a Reducto at the Death Eater that had cast the curse upon his best mate. "Confringo!" James muttered as he pointed his wand at a charging group of Death Eaters, exploding the ground with a rain of pavement, dirt, and blood. Screams and sounds of utter destruction seemed to reign the night.

"Avada Kedavra!" A voice shouted, causing Sirius to whip around in time to see a large piece of debris levitated in front of James, taking the full blast of the killing curse, causing it to explodes, shooting both of the Aurors skidding backwards, landing on the corpse of some unfortunate Muggle.

"Sorry mate." Sirius muttered as he hastily hoped back to his feet as he spotted Moody binding the man that had caused them to get knocked so far back.

"Constant Vigilance!" Moody shouted at Sirius and James, before he cackled manically and leapt bodily upon some Death Eater with his back turned, dragging him to the ground and stunning him.

"Bloody show-off." James muttered with a grin as he tossed a stunner at another Death Eater.

The Aurors were hastily pushing back the Death Eaters with the back up of white robed Order members. And soon, it looked like victory would be theirs.

"Fools!" An enraged voice hissed out, causing many people to flinch as Voldemort strived from behind his forces, wand raised as he began to attack with great vigor, easily slaughtering five Aurors with a wave of his wand. The arrival of their leader seemed to rekindle the Death Eaters' strength, and they began to resume the battle full force, but the Aurors and Order were no pushovers, and with haste, Dumbledore engaged Voldemort in a duel, leaving the not so magically powerful free to fight the rest sans fear of utter annihilation at the hands of the powerful Dark Lord.

Dirt and debris rained down upon them as fires broke out and things exploded. Screams seemed louder yet, and many corpses littered the ground, tripping any who was not aware of their surroundings. The Light side was pushing back the Dark side without too much difficulty until a bright flame in the shape of a dragon soared in, blowing a block worth of the Light forces to smithereens. "You are late!" Voldemort hissed over the silent crowd of combatants that had paused in their duels to try and spot where that dragon had come from.

"My apologies, I had an unexpected visitor to take care of." A dark figure said, his cold eerie voice calling all attention to him, after all he held his smoking hand out, making it clear to many that he had been the one to cast the fiery dragon. "And you did not specify a time." He added cheekily, much like his master would have earning him a withering glare before he leapt into the battle field, and all battles recommenced.

Lucis raced through the combatants, tossing devastating spells in quick succession, immobilizing and making it impossible for many to continue fighting. He was a force to be reckoned with and soon, the Order and the Aurors began to go out of their way to avoid the cloaked figure as they transported their dead and injured out swiftly.

A killing curse flew at Dumbledore from behind, and much to the surprise of Voldemort, one of his own tossed a chunk of rubble in to black the attack. With a howl of furry, the Dark Lord raised his wand. "Sectumsempra!" He growled and his slashing curse easily hit his traitorous Death Eater in the torso, sending him flying backwards in a spray of crimson, his white mask slipping from his face. "Malfoy!" Voldemort hissed hastily before having to jump back and dodge a spell that Dumbledore had launched at him, distracting him long enough for the old man to port the injured traitor out.

"Retreat!" Voldemort snarled darkly as he cast the Dark Mark in the sky and Disparated out, his loyal followers following suite. Within a second all conscious and living Death Eaters vanished, leaving only one person left standing in black. Lucis blinked as all wands were pointed at him before he shrugged and vanished without a sound…

Dumbledore dropped his wand and surveyed the damage. "Everyone remove the injured and the dead. Take any stunned Death Eaters into custody. Also, put out these fires." He ordered sharply as he moved to help round up Death Eaters that had been captured.

Hp –hp –hp –hp –hp –hp –hp –hp

Voldemort hissed in furry as he cast the Cruciatus curse again and again on his lesser Death Eaters, venting his rage and hissing his dismay of the traitorous Malfoy Sr. "Fool! He was the spy all along!" He snarled as he released his latest victim from the Cruciatus curse and sat down on his throne, motioning for his lesser minions to leave.

His Inner Circle stood there, exchanging looks. No one spoke, after all, what does one say to discovering that their Leader's right hand man had been a traitorous spy the whole time. "He will suffer and die." Voldemort said with icy calmness as Lucis suddenly appeared beside him. "You are late once again." He sneered with narrowed eyes.

"And once again you never stated a time for my arrival." Lucis countered in an equally cold voice, earning a dark glare from Bellatrix. "I found out that the traitor has been sent to St. Mungos." He added after a moment's thought, causing the Dark Lord to smirk.

"Very good." He praised with a nod as his crimson eyes surveyed his most useful asset. "You may go rest now Lucis." He stated as he dismissed the young man, and waited until he vanished into the shadows before he regarded his closest and strongest with a thoughtful expression.

"Now… Our _dear_ Lucius will likely be at St. Mungos for at least two weeks with that spell I hit him with… Meaning we have a two week margin to take him out before Dumbledore," he sneered darkly, eyes flashing with annoyance and hate, "moves him to his hide-out or Hogwarts." He stated.

"My Lord, if I might suggest something?" One of his loyal men questioned earning a nod to continue. "I was thinking that if we were to go after Malfoy, we might want to make something grand out of it to show the world what happens to those who dare cross your glorious path milord." He stated with a deep bow. "Perhaps we ought to take out the entirety of St. Mungos with Malfoy." He suggested boldly, before holding his breath in nervous anticipation for a response.

"Barty, that is a very clever idea. You and Bella will devise the plan for this attack, make it in eleven days." He stated before waving a dismissal to them. With haste they bowed and exited the chamber. "Lucius…" He hissed as he placed his hand upon his familiar's scaled head.

Hp –hp –hp –hp –hp –hp –hp

A disheveled group of Order members were seated in the meeting room at number twelve Grimmauld Place. Most of them looking worse for wear, though many of them were absent. "Tonight we fought a great battle." Dumbledore started as he looked around the room. "You all fought valiantly, and your efforts were effective, we won this battle, but at a price." The man added somberly.

"Forty-nine Muggles were killed and another thirteen are presently at St. Mungos under intensive care." He paused. "The Auror division lost thirty-one brave men and women, and five are in the hospital as we speak. As for the Order, we suffered the least casualties, nineteen dead and twenty-four injured." He concluded, before meeting eyes with James. "And yes Sirius will be alright, Poppy is patching him up as we speak." He concluded the victims list.

"Over three-quarters of Godric's Hallow was destroyed, but the Ministry has sent several crews in to hastily rebuild it to hopefully keep the moral of both Aurors and citizens up." He added as he rubbed at his temples. "These are dark times… and it looks like Lucis is much more powerful then any of us anticipated." He stated as he glanced over at Severus. "He was responsible for the majority of the injured and the dead." He added quietly.

"How are we supposed to take him down?" A female questioned anxiously.

"I think we might have to trap him, take him on with great numbers. This is an endeavor that we will not plan yet. We do not at present have the numbers to capture him and still thwart Voldemort." He stated ignoring many of the people that flinched at the name. "Well… that is all for tonight. Go home, rest, and mourn our losses." He stated gravely as he stood, leaving the room followed closely by everyone save for the two Potters.

"Give me a minute Lily-love; I want to check up on Sirius." He whispered softly as he squeezed his wife's hand and the two made their way upstairs where Poppy had just finished up with Sirius. "How's it going Padfoot?" He questioned before his black haired best friend approached him with his roguish grin in place.

"Nothing can keep me down!" The sapphire eyed man exclaimed before his let out a bark-like laugh and wrapped one arm around James and one arm around Lily leading the two of them out, without noticing the medi-witch roll her eyes at his antics.

"But I will say one thing, the spell that little Lucis-brat hit me with hurt like hell." He admitted as he led them to the kitchen where he proceeded to get himself a glass of water.

"Is Padfoot admitting to being bested by a brat?" Remus asked from the doorway, causing the group to turn around and smile at him, save Sirius who gave the honey-eyed werewolf a childish pout.

"Moony, you wound me." He stated with a hurt look as he held a hand to his heart, causing James to burst out laughing, Lily to roll her eyes, and Remus to chuckle lightly.

"Well as lovely as this all is, James and I should be heading home to make sure the twins are in bed. They need to be up early tomorrow as do we, to get their school supplies." The ever level headed female of the group stated earning a pout from his husband. "Oh, honestly James." She said with an exasperated sigh. "Did you not want to come with Lucas, Jason and myself to get what they need for their third year at Hogwarts?" She asked as she placed her hands on her hips as directed her clearly not amused emerald eyes at her husband.

"Lily-flower, of course I want to go with you and our sons, but I barely get to see Remus and Sirius too!" He exclaimed like a child causing Lily to shake her head. "You see them every day." She deadpanned, causing Sirius to clap James on the back.

"She's got you there mate!" He stated loudly and Remus bid them goodnight, followed quickly by Sirius, leaving the couple alone in the kitchen.

"I guess home we go then." He said with a grin at his wife as he tugged her towards the fireplace in the living room, and they both Flooed back to Potter Manor.

Hp –hp –hp –hp –hp –hp

Severus Snape stalked quickly through the dark and filthy road of Knockturn Alley, a disgusted sneer upon his cold features. Hags and the likes stayed far away from the dark and imposing man as he moved around another corner, heading towards a shady potions supply shop that he often occupied. Entering the store he immediately moved to the back and collected a great amount of various supplies that were beyond illegal, and he moved quickly over to the counter where the owner was just handing a wrapped paper bag of ingredients to a tall man with short black hair. Severus, waited impatiently as the man before him finished his business, and just as he had finished he was a bout to step forwards but froze the moment he saw the man face.

The raven haired man swiftly swept from the store, and Severus snapped to his senses, hastily paid for his goods and moved out of the store, onyx eyes hastily searching for the person he saw. He was frowning, for the figure was no where in sight, and with a flaring of his black robes, he move from Knockturn Alley back to Diagon Alley, curious.

"Jason, wait up." A familiar voice stated, causing the dark wizard to look up at the white marble steps of Gringotts where a sheepish looking Jason Potter was looking up at his annoyed looking mother much to his snickering twin's delight. "You know better then to run off." Lily huffed in annoyance.

"But mom!" Jason countered, his mismatched green and hazel eyes locked on his mother. "There is this book at Flourish and Blott's that I absolutely need!" He exclaimed with a big pout that his brother hastily mirrored for added effect causing the woman to sigh.

Severus on the other hands simply rolled his eyes at the antics of the two young Ravenclaw students. They were too obsessed with their studies as were all members of that house, but that was beyond the point.

"Lily-flower!" James' voice cut in as he raced up from the Quidditch supply shop a grin on his face. "I found a broom I want!" He exclaimed causing his wife to sigh as Severus approached the family.

"Hello Severus." Lily greeted her colleague and friend with a smile, which Severus nodded to.

"Hello Professor Snape." The twins stated politely in sync, their mismatched eyes focused on him as he looked at the two of them momentarily.

"Potter." He stated as he looked into hazel eyes. "What were you doing in Knockturn Alley?" He questioned sharply, a confused look going onto the Auror's face, and an annoyed one going onto his wife's.

"James Potter! What in the world were you doing in Knockturn Alley?" She asked as she put her hands upon her hips and gave him _the look_.

"I wasn't in the Alley, not since the raid on Burke's a month back." He stated with confusion.

"Nonsense, I saw you purchasing potion ingredients just a minute ago." Severus added as he looked into James eyes and the man shook his head. He was honest about not being there today, the Potions master realized with a shock. "If it was not you, then I think someone is going around disguised as you." He stated causing a worried look to cross Lily's face and a frown to over James.

"Who in their right mind would disguise themselves as dad?" Jason questioned with a thoughtful frown.

"Someone who doesn't know the value of a good disguise." Lucas answered with a shrug before Severus moved away from the Potter family; he needed to speak with Dumbledore about this whole thing.

Hp –hp –hp –hp –hp –hp –hp

Sirius muttered darkly into his mug of steaming black coffee as he tossed obvious looks of dislike across the massive circular table he was sitting at, his sapphire eyes clashing with cold onyx. "Stupid bloody git… sitting in my house like he owns the place…" He grumbled to himself, though his two closest friends who were seated on either side of him grinned in amusement, hiding their glee behind their own mugs of coffee.

"Now, Severus has claimed to spot someone in the disguise of James roaming around Knockturn. This leaves me with the only possible conclusion that the Death Eaters are concealing themselves as us to go into places unstopped. This is a troubling thing. If Death Eaters can get into areas where a specific person can only enter, we are bound to fall from the inside." Dumbledore stated gravely as he peered over the rims of his moon shaped spectacles.

"We just need to be more thorough in our searches. Constant Vigilance!" Growled Moody, his magically eye swiveling all around the room, seemingly out of control.

Elvin Knight, a member of the Auror force frowned thoughtfully. "Perhaps this is how that… Lucis infiltrated the ministry so easily?" The tall man offered thoughtfully as he stroked his beard in thought, drawing many eyes to him.

"I doubt it." Percy Weasley added in as he leaned against the table. "You've all seen the security footage that maintenance provided. He simply vanished, he is likely too powerful to have merely put on a disguise and slip in. That would be too tedious." He said as he cast a sideways glance at the Auror that had just spoken. Their eyes locked momentarily, and with subtle, unnoticed nod from Percy, Elvin Knight stood and paced, his dark features and dark eyes thoughtful.

"Well don't you sound well informed…" Frank grumbled with a frown.

"Well…" Elvin Knight began as he stopped pacing and eyed the group of assembled Order members thoughtfully. "If a Death Eater were to disguise him or herself as one of us, there would be endless possibilities as to what they could do. How do we know there are no Death Eaters here beyond the obvious?" He questioned as he gestured at Severus.

"Disguises can't trick my eye boy." Moody added in, breaking down the nervous glances that had been exchanged after Knight's words.

"Are you sure that is effective?" Elvin questioned.

"Yes." Moody growled in annoyance, if he was proud of one thing it was always being prepared for enemy attacks and plots, so he always checked for threats.

"Arrogance is a dangerous thing Alastor." Knight commented with a pointed look before he smirked, causing a few people to squirm at his stranger then normal behavior. "It is that very arrogance that will not only be your undoing but that of this entire Order." Knight added softly before he cast a powerful blasting charm at the ceiling, causing great amounts of debris to tumble around the room and many people to scream as wands were hastily drawn.

"Traitor!" Moody hissed sharply as he used his magical eye to lock onto his foe through the dust.

"No I am no traitor; in fact I was quite loyal to you all until my least breath." Knight responded in his kind voice. "But I am not he." Knight stated, his voice a cold one.

"Lucis!" James shouted, instantly recognizing the voice of the man that had effortlessly infiltrated and stole the sword from the Ministry. Stunners were suddenly shouted out, and red beams of light flared across the room heading directly towards the intruder.

"How did you get in here?" Dumbledore questioned, his blue eyes steeled with a grave look.

Just as he had done in the Ministry, Lucis erected a shield and the spells reflected in all directions, knocking many an Order member out cold, while also adding more damage to the devastated room. "Simple… I had inside help." He answered honestly as he deflected another bout of curses just as a crashing sound echoed from the front door region of the house causing everyone there to pale

Explosions rocked the home, and Mrs. Black's screeches rose through the air as feet pounded in from the door and soon, Death Eaters poured into the room, casting nasty hex after curse. Bright lights and sound of destruction rang out through the air as Lucis's disguise vanished; leaving him standing there is his ever dark cloak. With a leap, he moved over the downed table and knocked a wand out of Frank's hand before spinning and delivering a swift kick to the back of the man's knees sending him plummeting. Lucis then turned to move but not before a green light crashed into the man he had just knocked down instantly killing him.

Lucis paused, eyes staring at unseeing ones before he shook out of his stupor and stunned some Auror, just as a cry of "Frank!!" rang out from a distraught sounding female. He looked at the witch that raced through the battlefield, heading towards her dead husband, but before she made it, Bellatrix saw an opening and cast the killing curse upon her. Alice crumbled, dead to the floor mere feet away from her equally dead husband, causing the cloaked figure to blink at the scene the two made as their corpses were ruthlessly trampled upon.

"Reducto!" Lucis ducked, causing the spell aimed at him to go through the far wall causing the entire house to shift as the remaining wards around the place crumbled. The ground began to shake, and with haste, the Death Eaters Apparated out with loud cracks, leaving the Order members to hastily grab their wounded, captured and dead and drag them out just prior to the collapse of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black.

The Order members all apparated out onto the street and stared on in shock at what once had been their safe meeting house. Sirius could only stare on, stunned that the home that he had always loathed had finally crumbled. A hand on his shoulder startled him from his observations before his blue eyes met comforting hazel. "You and Remus are free to crash at our place. The twins would love it." He said softly as he squeezed Sirius' shoulder in support as they all took their emergency portkeys out and headed either home or to Hogwarts, where the injured would be tended too.

The Potters with Remus and Sirius in tow arrived at Potter manor, and instantly Sirius found himself with an armful of excited twins. "Jason! Lucas! You two are supposed to be in bed!" Lily shouted as she frowned down at her twin sons, who then turned puppy dog expressions on their mother.

James, spotting what looked to be trouble. "Boys, Uncles Sirius and Remus will be staying with us for a while, why don't you drag them up to their usual room." He suggested with a grin, as his boys cheered and excitedly began to drag their uncles up the stairs, chattering excitedly about the books they had gotten yesterday in Diagon Alley.

"James?" Lily questioned with a frown as she regarded her husband who had just sunk down onto the living room sofa, his head in his heads. "What is it?" She asked softly as she knelt down in front of the man she loved and placed a comforting hand upon his legs, emerald eyes filled with concern.

"Frank and Alice didn't make it…" He said quietly, causing his wife so gasp. "They were killed…" He added as he looked up at his wife, feeling older then he had ever felt.

"We need to tell Augusta and Neville." Lily whispered as tears trickled softly out of her eyes. "I wish this war would end already… too many people have died…" She muttered brokenly, her lovely eyes reddening as they flickered over to the picture of her long dead son. "I don't know how many more deaths I can take… I don't know what I would do if I lost you, or the boys, or Sirius or Remus…" She sobbed and her husband quickly pulled his wife into his arms and muttered sweet nothings to calm her. Hazel eyes then flickered over to the same picture that his wife had peered at moments before. It was a photo of their first son, Harry. The baby in the picture was happily chewing on one of his toys, looking like he had not a care in the world.

"We won't be killed." He said firmly as he kissed his wife's head. "I will protect us all." He vowed softly as he helped Lily up to their room.

Hp –hp –hp –hp

_That is all for the first chapter of this fanfiction. I thank you kindly for reading, and apologize for any and all spelling or grammatical errors you most likely found. Well, Adieu until the next chapter. _


	2. Unmasked

Chapter II-

**Chapter II- **_Unmasked_

'_**Death Eaters Destroy Order of the Phoenix Headquarters**_

_Last night at number twelve Grimmauld Place, home of Sirius Black, a Death Eater attack transpired. This attack was unanticipated, and took place during a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix, where a Death Eater impersonated one of their members and lead a great number of Death Eaters into the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. It was utter chaos, as the imposter hinted at inside help to get in. Who could this traitor be? _

_Only three people were confirmed dead after the collapse of their headquarters. We at the Daily Prophet would like to express our most sincere condolences to the families of the victims. We all raise our glasses to the dearly departed Frank and Alice Longbottom, two great Aurors that will be greatly missed by their son; also, to Elvin Knight who was butchered in his own home prior to having his identity stolen._

_We pray soon that this war ends!_

_--Arnold Hufferlink'_

News of the attack spread like wildfire across Wizarding Britain, and many people began to feel utterly crushed. The Order had crumbled, so what chance did any of them have for a peaceful future? It was a dark day that dawned September the first…

The Hogwarts express' whistle sounded, informing those still upon the platform that the train would be leaving shortly. "Mom we got to go!" A young brown haired boy explained as he and his brother attempted to pry themselves free from their mother's grasp.

"And besides, you will see us as soon as we get to school." The other identical boy added, successfully getting them free of their mother's crushing hug.

"You boys be good and do a lot of pranks this year." Their father said with a grin as their uncle Sirius suddenly gave them both large noogies, his barking laughter loud on the solemn platform.

"Oh James, don't you encourage them." Lily chastised her husband and leveled him with a stern look.

"Yes Lily-flower." The man responded sheepishly before winking at his sons and hurrying them onto the train. "I'll see you two after work!" He called out as the twins waved their farewells.

Lily Potter worked at Hogwarts as the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, and had done so since her sons' first year there, shattering the belief that the position had been cursed. James though, still worked at the Ministry as an Auror with Sirius as his partner in crime, though during the school year he lived at Hogwarts with his family instead of all alone at Potter Manor.

James wrapped his arms around his red headed wife's waist and the three of them waved farewell to the boys.

The train began to pull away, moving ever so slowly before it began to pick up speed and was moving quickly out of their sight. "You know… I've got a bad feeling about this." Lily admitted softly. "Not sure what it is about, but I'm worried."

"Ah come on Lily you are just being dramatic." Sirius chirped up, earning a glare from the emerald eyed red head. "Those two can handle what ever Hogwarts has to offer them, and besides, you will be there to baby them the whole time." He added with a grin as the three of them headed towards the barrier and into the Muggle section of the train station.

Hp –hp –hp –hp –hp –hp –hp

The twins, Jason and Lucas Potter sat in their compartment side by side, identical books propped open upon their laps and each page they turned was turned simultaneously. It was impossible to tell the two boys apart when they dressed and acted the same at all times seeing as they were identical twins down to every last detail. Mismatched eyes of green and hazel moved over the words of their newest text books at the same pace as they read.

Both of them were already in their Hogwarts robes, the crest of Ravenclaw clear upon their chests. The twins' house had been a shocker to everyone who had thought that they, much like their parents, would be sorted into Gryffindor; it was a family tradition after all. Not too long after that though, everyone learnt why they had been sorted as such. They were both intelligent boys, always studying and trying to learn everything then could. It was rare to see the twins without a book under their noses.

Their compartment door slid open and both twins looked up at the same time before grinning at their closest friend Luna Lovegood, a fellow Ravenclaw student. She was a year older then the twins, but they got along astoundingly well, and the trio was known as the strangest people in Hogwarts. Luna gave them an airy smile that made her pale blue eyes shine happily before she entered the compartment and closed the door behind herself. She then proceeded to sit across from her two friends and withdrew her edition of _the Quibbler_ and then ensued to read it upside down.

"How was your holiday?" Luna asked kindly, eyes not leaving her magazine as she puzzled the riddle there.

"Adventurous." The twins said at the same time.

"Though Uncle Sirius' house was destroyed." Lucas supplied thoughtfully.

"Both him and Uncle Remus will be staying at our house from now on though." Jason added on as they both turned another page.

"I heard about that… Father thinks it was the Silver Hornbeaks that lead the Death Eaters in." Luna admitted quietly as she stuck her wand behind her ear. "I personally agree with him. They are known for letting in unwanted visitors." She concluded.

"It's plausible." The twins said in agreement as they exchanged a thoughtful look. "But I suppose that is not really our concern. After all, tomorrow we will all be preoccupied with classes." The youngest twin, Jason said with a grin that was mirrored on his brother's face.

"And we have to make father and Uncle Sirius proud by coming up with some new pranks." The eldest twin said as he tucked a stray strand of hair behind his ear and out of his way.

"Yes, I suppose we do need to open with a bang to celebrate the return of classes. We need to do it before the Chameleon Ghouls take all the fun away from us." Luna added thoughtfully as the compartment door slid open revealing identical red headed twins.

"Ah ha! Just who we were looking for, right George?" The one on the right stated with an amused grin at his identical twin.

"Right you are Fred!" The other twin responded before they slipped into the compartment, the door being closed with a snap behind them.

"Hello fellow Pranksters, allies of ours."

"We just thought we'd drop by and maybe do a joint prank,"

"For opening night, to start things off,"

"With a bang." The Weasley twins explained as they plopped themselves down on either side of Luna who merely smiled at the older Gryffindors with a spacey look.

"We're in." The Potter twins stated as they looked up from their Potions text books and closed them with a sharp snap. "What have you two on the scheming board?" They asked eagerly, their eyes glowing with interest.

"Well we were thinking…" Fred and George began, allowing the other prankster twins to add in their input, as Luna offered them suggestions too. The opening feast would be an interesting one…

Hours passed and the train hurtled along as the sky outside went from a bright cheery blue to a mixture of pink, gold and purple as sunset neared. "Well Mr. Potters, Miss Lovegood, I do believe that this plot of ours is idiot and fool proof." The twins stated in conclusion as they both stood a stretched, mischief written in their eyes.

"I do believe that we have the same opinion on the events to come as you do Messieurs Weasley." The Potter twins said with matching impish expressions. Their expressions were suddenly wiped blank as the train suddenly slammed on the brakes, skidding forward, causing Luna and the Weasley twins to be launched into the seats that Jason and Lucas were seated. Luggage rained down from above, thankfully hitting none of the occupants in their compartment.

The screeching of the train on its track trying to stop easily covered all the terror filled screeches that were echoing from all students on board. Slowly, the train slowed down, stopping only after a great rocking as the train hit something. Silence then took over, everyone's ears ringing sweet abuse. "Attention all Hogwarts students." A voice came magically over the train, grabbing everyone's attention as they righted themselves out. "This is your conductor and I apologize most sincerely for that stop, but it seems that a large tree fell upon the tracks, hence the sudden stop. Please remain in your compartments as I head out to remove the tree. Thank you." The magical voice cut out as the man likely left to do what it was that he said he would do.

Mutterings rose up on the train, as Head boy and Girl with prefects in tow moved through the compartments helping the younger years with their fallen luggage and patching up any injuries until they arrived at Hogwarts where Madame Pomfrey would fuss over them. "Well that was a real scream." George commented as he replaced their belongings back upon the racks over their heads with his brother's assistance.

"It was likely the Woodlouse that toppled that poor tree." Luna commented as she plucked her fallen wand from the ground and placed it once again behind her ears. "They tend to do that… usually to Muggles though." She added on after a moment's thought.

Their compartment door swung open and Hermione Granger, a newly appointed prefect this year entered and surveyed the room with sharp brown eyes. "Does anyone in here require any medical assistance?" She questioned briskly, her tone reminiscent of the Transfiguration Professor.

"A few bruises have never gotten any of us down before." The Potter twins responded with a careless shrug, causing the stern teen at their door to open her mouth to undoubtedly offer a sharp retort before Luna spoke up to break off any possible amnesty.

"I think that the Woodlouses are in league with them." She stated quietly as she peered pale blues eyes out their compartment window, causing the rest of them to move to the window. The Weasley twins paled.

"Death Eaters…" The Potter twins whispered to the compartment just as fear filled screams alerted them to the awareness of the other student that there was an imposing threat lurking at the forest edge.

A group of twenty Death Eaters stood still, their wands in their hands as they seemed to be surveying the train. "What do you suppose they are waiting for?" Hermione questioned quietly as she regarded the group, her features somewhat paler then normal, before her eyes noted that one of them was dressed differently. "There," She motioned to the assembled black cloaked people all baring white skeletal masks. "Look at the one standing several feet ahead of the others." She pointed out, causing the rest of the group to look on at the strange pure black figure. "He doesn't look like your regular Death Eater… And he seems to be lecturing them, seeing as the rest are nodding every moment or so…" She concluded with a frown.

"That one is probably telling the rest the most effective way to kill or torture us." Jason stated with his own frown.

"But that doesn't make sense… Why attack the Hogwarts Express? There are plenty of children from families that support You-Know-Who? Why would he risk taking out future servants?" The Muggle Born prefect asked more to herself then the rest just as the Death Eaters behind the darkly cloaked one raced forward, red stunners flying at the oblivious conductor that was having great difficulty levitating the massive tree to the side.

The stunners easily hit their unsuspecting mark and the group levitated the fool to the feet of the one that seemed to be their ring leader. Fred cracked the window open ever so slightly as the Death Eaters set their captured target on the ground none too gently. Slowly the other twin cast a concealment charm on something in his hand before making it float unseen out the middle and set it down right near the enemies.

"The Dark Lord will be pleased that we apprehended this traitorous Muggle-lover so swiftly and unhindered." A voice came through and the occupants held their breath as they listened to the familiar sneer of Rockwood. "What is the plan _Lucis_?" The man questioned, his hate easily heard in the saying of 'Lucis'.

"Voldemort expects him to be executed." The one addressed stated coldly, his voice sounding quite young, much to the surprise of the spying Hogwarts students.

"Well then." A female voice stated as she whipped out her wand, the killing curse on her tongue before Lucis held up his hand and stopped her. "Why are you stopping me, brat?!" The woman hissed darkly as she grudgingly lowered her wand.

"Because I can Bellatrix." The leader said with a careless dismissal, earning a growl of annoyance from the woman.

"I don't know who you think you are…" She began darkly. "I don't care if you are my Master's beloved new weapon, I will kill you when your back is turned…" She growled out as the other Death Eaters remained silent, knowing better then to interfere or even utter a word.

"Empty threats Bellatrix." Lucis stated with a wave of his hand. "Return to Voldemort." He stated his words directed at the entire group. "I will take care of this miscreant." He affirmed and the group left with a great amount of sharp cracking leaving Lucis alone with the stunned conductor. With a sigh, the figure waved his hand and his captive became bound from head to foot in heavy ropes. "Ennervate."

The conductor gasped as he came back to consciousness. "What do you want from me?" The man spluttered in fear. "Please! Spare me!" He begged as great sobs escaped him.

"Voldemort sent me to kill you." Lucis stated as he looked down upon the man sobbing desperately at his feet. "He calls you a blood traitor. An embarrassment to Pure blooded wizards." He said quietly. "How do you plead?" He asked as he crouched down to eye level with his captive.

"Please spare me! I have a wife! Three children, please!" He begged desperately as Lucis reached down and grabbed a hold of his victims chin to hold the crying man's face in position for observations.

"Can you at least tell me why he wants you dead?" Lucis questioned in a slightly less cold voice, sounding almost sympathetic towards his prey.

Sudden cracks of Apparition sounded out before the train and grounds were swarming with people in white robes appeared. Cheering rose up, and Fred hastily deactivated the little listening tool they had and reeled it back inside the compartment as they cheered as well at the arrival of the Order of the Phoenix.

Lucis looked up from his position low to the ground, hand still grasping onto his prisoner's chin as wands were pointed sharply in his face, stern faces pointed at him. Slowly, Lucis released his grasp on the desperately sobbing man and stood, spinning on spot to find at least a hundred wands pointed at his person. The cloaked entity quirked his head thoughtfully to the side, as though he was contemplating something. "Drop your wand and surrender!" A stern male voice ordered sharply, and Lucis turned to focus on Albus Dumbledore.

"You people enjoy outnumbering me." Lucis stated with a sigh. "Perhaps… it was unwise of me to dismiss my escort as I have the niggling feeling that one of them was a spy and rushed off to inform you." He stated clearly, easily noticing some of the worried expressions on several faces.

"Drop you wand Death Eater!" Sirius Black hissed, both hands on his wand leveled at the small figure's heart.

"I'm not a Death Eater." Lucis stated as he slowly raised the sleeve of his cloak, revealing pale and delicate looking hands. He easily bared his left forearm, revealing himself as unmarked. "Nor do I have a wand." He added as an after thought.

"Accio wand!" James Potter muttered and frowned in confusion when no wand came to him, causing his target to chuckle.

"You will come with us quietly." Albus stated sharply.

"I'm afraid I can not." Lucis countered softly. "My presence is required elsewhere and I have a failed mission to explain." He said with a sigh as he shifted.

"Stupefy!" A jumpy new Order member shouted, releasing his stunner at the target. Lucis sighed as he vanished from sight, the spell hitting Kingsley unaware and knocking him out. The group shouted as they looked up at the airborne Lucis who landed deftly on a tree branch, crouched like a cat as everyone else pointed their wands at him.

"I didn't expect you guys to fight dirty." Lucis commented honestly as he watched his prey be untied and shoved into the train. "I suppose I should retaliate…" He added thoughtfully as he lifted his right hand. Suddenly the ground began to shake, causing most the Order to look down in fear as great roots shot out from the ground and entwined themselves around the weaker. Spells flew as they attempted to free themselves. "Be good." Lucis said above the panic before he vanished into the shadows, leaving the Order to tend to the wayward roots that seemed to just keep coming.

Albus frowned as he cast freezing jinxes at the roots, leaving them immobile and hastily the others joined in and soon, they were surrounded by an eerie mess of roots that stood like ominous statues. With a sigh at failing to capture anyone, the Order began to make sure the students and conductor was unhurt before they destroyed the fallen tree. Many Apparated out, though some remained to guard the train for the remainder of its journey to Hogsmead Station.

Hermione sat with the strange group, all of them discussing the conversation that they had overheard. Of course that was after the prefect had forced the twins to explain their device and how they created it.

"That character was quite strange… I still don't know why he didn't let Bellatrix Lestrange kill the target, or even kill him prior to the arrival of the Order… It doesn't make any sense. He had plenty of time, but it looked as though he was stalling." She added on frowning. "And what a strange name… Lucis."

"I think that is a foreign language." Lucas stated as he looked at his brother.

"Sounds about right." Jason said with a nod.

"Sounds Latin to me." George stated.

"The name more then likely has a second meaning." Fred added

"I think it means light." Luna added dreamily.

"Wow… Be afraid of Light the Horrible!" George Weasley dead panned.

"I think there is something else to his name that we are missing, maybe it isn't Latin." Granger suggested with frown, all of them knowing that the Gryffindor would hit the library almost as soon as their arrival to figure it out.

The train began to slow, and soon all the Hogwarts students were disembarking the train to the shouts of the Grounds Keeper calling first years to him. First years entered small boats while the remaining students took the carriages up to the school. It was the start of another school year, and something told the secretly smiling Luna that it would be an interesting one.

Hp –hp –hp –hp –hp –hp –hp –hp

"What was that?" Voldemort questioned as he narrowed his crimson eyes at the cloaked figure before him as he stood, irritated in the otherwise empty meeting chamber.

"I said I didn't get a chance to kill him." Lucis stated clearly.

"Strange… how you dismissed my Death Eaters and they all returned here smug that the mission had been swift and easy. They all claimed you would kill the Muggle-lover, and so they left as you told them too." The Dark Lord stated with a hiss as he raised his wand. "Crucio!" He growled causing his cloaked weapon to fall to the ground, silently, his body writhing in pain as thousands of white hot pokers invaded every single nerve in his body with molten cruelty. After what felt to be ages, he released his curse and let the weapon slowly return to his feet.

"You let him escape." The Dark Lord hissed as he moved forward and ripped the small figure's hood off, shattering the concealment and shadowing spells Lucis had in place. A pale young face, void of emotion met the older wizards glare. Crimson eyes studied the deathly pale skin and the silvery scar that started just below the teens left eye and trailed crookedly down his face, ending at his sharp jaw line.

Glowing deep emerald eyes met crimson. A smacking echoed through the room as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Names backhanded Lucis with a snarl. "Insolent whelp." The man hissed as he grabbed a hold of the teen's cloak and lifted him clean off the ground so that he could be face to face with the smaller teen. "Remember this; it was my mercy that allowed you to be as powerful as you are." He jeered softly but intimidating. "It was through my glorious mercy that you are even alive!" He snarled, spittle flying in Lucis' face.

"You are nothing without me!" The Dark Lord growled as he slammed the teen against the cold and damp stone wall. "You had better never fail me again; I will not be so lenient next time. You will understand true pain." He growled in warning before releasing the teen and storming over to his throne as Lucis replaced his hood and respelled his concealment spells.

"Leave my sight!" Voldemort snapped, and Lucis complied, vanishing through the shadows.

Hp –hp –hp –hp –hp –hp

'_**Powerful Death Eater Attacks the Hogwarts Express!**_

_Yesterday, September the first, the day that all students are to return to Hogwarts for the year was ambushed by a terrible assault on the train that carted the students to their school. About an hour's travel from Hogsmead, the train came to a sudden shuddering halt, sending all students aboard flying. A tree had fallen on the tracks. It was a diversion thought out by about twenty Death Eaters who readily ambushed the conductor as he exited the train to take care of the fallen tree. They bound him and left him at the feet of the raid leader before leaving. Fortunately the Order of the Phoenix arrived moments later, strong even without their headquarters, wands aimed at the only remaining Death Eater. _

_It was easily one-hundred to one, and the Death Eater managed to not only avoid every spell launched at him, but managed to escape, but not before using some unknown spell that caused many tree roots to attack Order members. Luckily no one was hurt, and the train made it to Hogsmead without further ado. This reporter knows she speaks for many when she questions 'Just who is this powerful wandless Death Eater?' _

_-Emilie Carty_

_Daily Prophet'_

Hp –hp –hp –hp –hp –hp

The dark, damp stone meeting hall was packed full of black robed, white masked people that knelt silently before their glorious lord. Voldemort, on a slightly elevated platform sat upon his throne eyes falling upon his groveling servants in amusement. "Death Eaters," He began as he swept up from his cold throne his robes flaring behind him as he did so before he cast a sneer at his weapon that leaned against the wall near to his throne. "I have finalized the plans to dispose of the traitorous Lucius Malfoy." He hissed with cold glee.

Murmurs and sounds of excitement met his ears as his loyal follows looked up from where they were prostrating themselves to stare admiringly at Voldemort, hanging onto his every word with fear and excitement. "You all know that the traitor is located in St. Mungos, so we will kill two birds with one curse. We will annihilate the hospital and take down the traitor with it!" He shouted darkly, his perverse pleasure at the idea alone sending chill of sick anticipation down his servants' spines.

"Inner Circle come with me, the rest prepare for us to go destroy St. Mungos!" He hissed his command before stalking into an adjacent chamber to the meeting hall well his Inner Circle plus Lucis entered, the door creaking shut behind him.

"All of you will lead a squadron—" Voldemort began, pausing as he was cut off.

"I'm afraid I must decline." Lucis stated clearly, causing the Inner Circle to freeze and stare at the cloaked figure as though he was mad for openly defying their lord.

"Impertinent brat!" Voldemort hissed as he leveled his wand at the cloaked figure, his eyes ablaze with rage. "Crucio!" He growled, causing his weapon to once again fall silently to the ground, twisting in pain. Voldemort held the curse for a full minute, hoping to hear sounds of pain, but none came. "Bellatrix, you will stay behind and teach him a lesson that he will never forget. Though you are forbidden to remove his cloak or try to see his face." He ordered the woman, who smirked devilishly behind her mask. "Do not kill him." He added a moment later.

"I will be most honored to teach this ingrate some manors milord!" She said with a grin as she whipped out her wand and motioned for Lucis to stand. Slowly he did and she led him through another doorway that led to the dungeons where they kept their prisoners and tortured enemies.

Lucis descended the moldy stone steps that spiraled down into the depths of the dungeons before he was thrown roughly into the cell. Bellatrix removed her mask, banishing it to her quarters before she attached her new toy's wrists to the chains dangling from the ceiling at the center of the room. Dark eyes surveyed the filthy room with a sneer as grime and bodily waste attached itself to her boots and the hem of her once pristine robes. The cell smelt like long rotten corpses under hot and humid air. It was rank.

"Crucio!" She hissed gleefully as she watched her toy squirm in pain, though pouted when after two minutes he made not a sound. With a sigh she stopped her spell before sending a slashing hex at him, cutting his left arm shallowly from mid wrist to elbow. Blood spurted from the wound, though her prey did not flinch. With a growl she mimicked her actions and placed the same wound upon his other arm. "Oh poor ickle baby." She said in a sickly sweet voice. "Does it hurt?" She asked before cackling like an insane person, her dark curls bouncing with her laugh.

With a malicious grin she moved up to him and landed her boot clad foot heavily against his chest, smiling in satisfaction as she not only heard, but also felt, bones snapping under her slime encrusted boot. She grinned devilishly at the sharp intake of breath. "Oh so you do make sounds when you hurt!" She simpered with great sadistic joy. "It's a pity I can't torture you to insanity or death!" She stated in mock distress as she stuck her wand tip inside the cut she made on his left arm, before using a burning curse.

Lucis flinched at the burn in his heavily bleeding arm, though voiced no sound of pain. "Oh did that hurt?" Bellatrix questioned sadistically as she licked her lips. "Crucio!" She hissed, her eyes were blissful as she watched his body spasm under her tender care. "I want you to scream for me _Lucis_." She whispered into his ear; sneering his name. "I want you to cry, to beg me for mercy.' She added as she touched his bleeding arm with her finger and brought the bloodied digit to her mouth where she licked it off with a throaty moan. "I want you to bleed, writhe, scream, cry, beg, and even break." She said as she conjured a whip, smirking as her toy tensed at the sight of her new weapon.

"Oh, you don't like whips?" She questioned tauntingly as she lovingly caressed the black leather cattails. With a glee-filled cackle she struck, the sound snapping as the cattails ruthlessly tore through both cloak and skin. Again and again she brought down her whip against the flesh of her prey, rendering the front side of his robes mere shredded rags. Blood pooled down his chest, stomach and arms from angry red crisscrossing gashes. "So good." She sneered darkly before she walked behind him, her boots crunching on the filth laden floor.

With insane laughter she began whipping his back as ruthlessly as she did the front. Blood sprayed at her, though she didn't care. It painted her pale face and slid down the filthy walls. She was already standing in a dark pool of blood, and that only seemed to further spur on her enjoyment. She loved blood.

After she had ensured that he was well lashed, she banished the whip and cast another Crucio upon his form, loving the way his body moved as his nerve endings burned and the way that blood flew from her freshly dealt blows. "You still won't cry for me?" She asked in a false-loving voice as she moved in front of him, inwardly annoyed that she had been forbidden from looking at his face.

"Perhaps I haven't lavished you with enough love?" She asked as she mockingly placed a hand over her heart. "I need to fix that immediately." She cackled as she leveled a bone breaking curse at his left leg, taking pleasure from the sickening snap that echoed off the walls. She then proceeded to break his other leg with the same spell before she walked up to him and teasingly ran her manicured hand over his. "Oh! Such delicate hands!" She exclaimed haughtily. "Hands worthy of a young girl." She added before she tenderly took hold of his pinky, stroking it thoughtfully before abruptly twisting, breaking his finger with an echoing wet sounding snap.

"Oops, my hand slipped." She said with false regret as she moved to the next finger and repeated the action with a shiver of sick pleasure until all his fingers on both hands were broken, leaving the once pale and delicate hands purple and swollen. "Aww did that hurt?" She questioned in a mocking baby tone as she pursed her lips at him.

"Well I promise this will hurt more, Crucio!" She stated ecstatically as she held him once again under her favorite Unforgivable curse. Begrudgingly, after a few moments, she stopped her tormenting spell and sighed. "You should scream." She advised in what sounded like annoyance.

Lucis' entire frame began to shake, and Bellatrix smirked thinking that finally she had broken her prey and that he was sobbing in pain, soon to beg for mercy. However, she was soon disillusioned. A pained chuckle escaped her toy, causing her face to take on a stony look of disbelief and anger. Disbelief that he could still find amusement and anger that he was so boldly laughing at her. She was Voldemort's most sadistic Death Eater; no one laughed at her and got away with it.

"You dare mock me?" She questioned in an acidic voice, her dark eyes narrowing and an ugly sneer covered her face. With a growl at his continued chuckle she recalled her whip to her and began mercilessly whipping, causing him to stop laughing and tense as the leather cattails sliced into his pale skin, splashing more blood and flesh upon the grimy stone floor. "Not laughing now are you?" She growled before she tossed her whip to the ground and stalked out; enraged as she slammed the cell door closed behind him and moved quickly up the stairs.

Lucis was left alone… in the cold dark…

He had already lost too much blood, and soon, darkness claimed his mind and he slumped awkwardly in his chains as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Hp –hp –hp –hp –hp –hp

Screams echoed through the burning white halls of St. Mungos as Death Eaters slaughtered, tortured and burnt everything and one in sight. The Auror division, the Order and all the medical personnel fought to rescue the patients from the burning hospital and to keep their lives safe from the attackers. Green lights danced ominously through halls as corpse after corpse landed heavily and unmoving in the wake of the Death Eaters. It was a horrid night…

Severus Snape, esteemed potions master led his squad through the fiery inferno of corpses, flames and rumble, heading towards a higher floor. His group, which had been twenty large, had dwindled down to him and five others. Both he and Crouch Jr. had been assigned to lead their squads up to the room that Lucius Malfoy was located in.

Snape purposely led his group on a winding trail through the smoldering ruins, to as delay them making it to the room before Albus could. He dodged under a slashing hex which promptly hit the Death Eater behind him before he tossed his own cutting hex, cleanly slicing off the medi-wizard's wand arm. With a shriek of agony and a crimson arc of blood, the man crumbled to his knees just as he received the killing curse from one of Snape's crew.

Inwardly cursing, Snape checked and noticed that the man who was hit by the spell he dodged was dead, and he hastily led his last four up another set of stares, growling at them for being a group of incompetent fools. A sudden groan of the building had the part of the stairwell they had been on to crumble. Severus, ever quick on his feet managed to run up to a non falling part and cast a shield upon himself. Debris rained on his shield bouncing off of it before the building stopped.

Cautiously he lowered his shield and climbed out of the rubble that encircled him before peering down into a deep hole of cement where the rest of his squad lay visible dead and mangled glazed eyes staring unseeingly up at him. With a grimace, Snape continued up the stairs, cautious to stick to the edges.

He ascended five more levels before quickly moving out onto an untouched and already evacuated floor. With hope he raced forwards and into the room he knew Lucius had been placed, and found it to be long empty with a chocolate frog card lain upon the bed. The Order had gotten him out. Severus quietly released a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding and banished the card just as he heard echoing footsteps race towards him.

Raising his wand he peered out the door before fully exiting the room. "We were too late." He sneered as Barty Crouch Jr. ran to a halt in front of the taller man, nine of his squad right behind him.

"Where is your squad?" Crouch asked as he peered into the room as though doubting the man.

"The incompetent fools all managed to get themselves killed." Severus responded in a dry drawl that expressed his annoyance at such useless fools.

Crouch smirked under his mask before nodding at Severus and waving farewell before he motioned for his squad to follow him as they returned racing the way they came. Since their initial target was already removed, they might as well do what damage they could here before returning to their master's wrath…

Hp –hp –hp –hp –hp –hp

'_**Ministry & Order incompetent: St. Mungos Crumbles!!**_

_Late last night Death Eaters raided St. Mungos in a deathly assault far more damaging then any previous attack. There were three hundred and nineteen people killed in the assault. Another five hundred injured excluded all previous patients of the hospital. Foreign Ministry of Magic in Bulgaria has generously opened their hospital doors to the patients of St. Mungos. The injured however have been sent to Hogwarts School, where the medical wing has been vastly expanded and all surviving staff of St. Mungos are busy helping these injured. It was a devastating move on the part of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named._

_Aurors only managed to arrest twelve Death Eaters and all eye-witnesses claim that neither You-Know-Who, or his super Death Eater were there. _

_For more information about the attack see __**page 2**_

_For a list of the deceased see __**page 12-14**_

_--Aaron Kinderly_

_Daily Prophet'_

Hp –hp –hp –hp –hp –hp –hp

His head was pounding ruthlessly as he slowly opened his eyes only to see blackness. With a violent force that caused him to flinch, all of Lucis' memories from today, or was it last night; came back to him. His body was cold, even with the fiery aches that ran through every nerve. He was injured something fierce.

"I see you are awake." A cold voice stated, and emerald eyes looked up as Voldemort activated a dim lighting spell so he could properly survey his delinquent weapon. Crimson eyes slowly roamed the torn flesh, taking in the swollen joints, the odd angle of limbs, and the deep and shallow lacerations. "You had fun with Bella." He commented as he reached down and picked up the chin of his weapon, removing all spells that concealed the teen's face as he pulled down the hood.

Crimson and emerald met in a cold unreadable fashion. "You still have that annoying insolent look in your eyes boy…" He hissed before backhanding him, splitting the teen's lip with ease. "Bellatrix and Severus will be joining you shortly for more lessons." He added before he plucked the hood up none too gently and reapplied the powerful concealment charms.

With a cold cruel laugh he turned and stalked from the cell, his black robes flaring dramatically behind him. Lucis inwardly cringed at the thought of another torture session as he calmly listened to the retreating footsteps of the Dark Lord. Inwardly, the teen cursed his master Valdere for having been so subservient to that mad man that dare call himself Lord. With a sigh he took a deep breath focusing on the two pairs of descending footsteps and steeled himself for what was to come.

Two people entered his cell, the first giddy at the prospect of playing with her new toy again, and the second, somewhat tense. "Well, well ickle baby wants to play again?" She asked haughtily as she tossed her long dark curls over her shoulder dramatically. "Will you cry for me this time?" She questioned as she moved over to him and at length inspected his body. "Crucio." She said with a smile, eyes alight as he squirmed silently under her curse.

After a moment she lifted her curse, before glancing warily over at Severus. "You're turn." She stated in a sing song voice as the man stalked forward and copied her on the pain curse, though held it for double the time she did. He had to not make the woman suspicious of him after all…

"Good." She said with approval, as she studied her prey much as Severus' blank onyx eyes did, though inside he was cringing at what he was doing to the already mortally wounded man. "My last trip down here I learned something useful, he doesn't like whips." She stated, causing her prisoner to tense noticeably in both their eyes. "See." She commented as she conjured a whip and held it out to Severus. "You do the honors." She whispered in a sultry voice.

With inward trepidation, he accepted the whip and momentarily inspected it, looking as though he was ensuring that it would cause enough damage to his victim, though inwardly he was stalling. Steeling his nerves he raised the whip and brought it down upon the broken looking body, its sharp crack slicing through flesh and pulling blood in its wake.

He raised the whip again, and brought it down again, catching the cloaked figure along his upper shoulder and back.

"You seem a little awkward with that weapon." Bellatrix muttered as she pulled it lovingly from his grasp. "I suppose you do look awkward with any tool that hasn't anything to do with potions." She commented dryly as she brought the whip down far harder then Severus had. She did it again and again, in quick succession, the next blow hitting before blood even had a chance to seep out of the previous blow. "Perhaps you have a nifty little potion to make him… feel more obliged to scream?" She suggested sadistically as she move the whip again and again against the torn flesh.

Severus looked thoughtful for a moment as he fingered the vials of potions on his belt. "No, the potions on my person would either kill or heal him; two things that the Dark Lord told us not to do." He commented with a cold drawl, knowing he would have to join in other ways.

Bellatrix nodded her understanding before cackling gleefully as she dropped her whip and conjured a small dagger and tossed it to her colleague. "I think I'm going to go to my husband, you can finish up here." She concluded before sweeping out of the cell and up the stone steps.

With a sigh, Severus stepped forwards and looked down at the broken body before him. He opened his mouth to say something at the slumped figure, but before he could utter a sound the alarms signaling enemy entrance into the headquarters went off. "It would seem Lucius has awakened…" He commented to himself as he looked up, guessing that the blond had awakened and informed the Order of the exact location of the Dark Lord's headquarters.

Footsteps thundered down the stone stairs, brilliant Lumos lights with them. "Wotcher Snape!" A cheery voiced female said as she and a tall black man came to a halt at the base of the stairs. "You had best get out so Voldemort doesn't think you turned traitor or got caught." The woman advised as she peered behind the Death Eater spy. She gasped sharply.

"He needs immediate help." Snape uttered before he activated his portkey out, and quickly, Tonks stumbled over to the figure in chains. "Hey it's the super Death Eater!" She exclaimed in shock as Kingsley followed her in. "You look in bad shape." She commented earning a quiet pain filled chuckle.

"If you think it looks bad, you should feel it." The prisoner stated with humor, before his mind slipped into blissful unconsciousness.

"We need to get him out of here fast." Kingsley advised and hastily the two broke the teen from his chains and the man gently scooped him up in his arms before they portkeyed out, landing in a lavish manor.

"We need a medi-witch!" Tonks called out and hastily Poppy Pomfrey ran into the entrance hall where she took one look at Kingsley's charge and paled.

"Bring him in, quick!" She ordered sharply and the two Aurors quickly moved him onto the bed that was in the makeshift medical area. Already several Order members were there, but their wounds were light, and they all watched on in curiosity as the figure was deposited on the bed.

Quickly, the matron conjured blockades for privacy around the bed and began feeding potions down through a mouth she couldn't see. Muttering to herself she began to apply salves, realign and mend bones, relocate joints out of place, cauterize and bandage the deep wounds, and force more potions down the man's throat. "Come on…" She muttered to herself as she worked long and hard, ignoring the whispered conversations outside of her little white cloth barriers.

Over two hours later, Poppy left her white cloth barricade and came to meet up with five people who had no doubt been waiting for her finish in there. With a quick glance around the room, asserting that no more patients needed tending too, she focused on Dumbledore and nodded sharply. "He should live… but he isn't likely to wake up for a long time. He needs constant surveillance." She added quietly, eyes shifting to meet Lily's then James', expecting them to be there as it was their house that they were in. She met Minerva's next then Severus'. "He is still in critical condition."

"How bad was he?" Albus questioned.

"Well…" Poppy paused unsure where to begin. "He suffered from severe blood loss, dehydration, both legs broken in at least five places, both shoulders were dislocated, gashes running the length of both arms, burns within one of his cuts, all fingers broken, three broken ribs, two bruised ribs, his lungs were punctured in two places, severe internal bleeding, signs of extreme exposure to the Cruciatus curse, and hundreds of lashes, presumably from a whip covering both the front and back of his body, though he had some whip scars that looked to have been there for many, many years." She concluded with a look of exhaustion.

He audience cringed in horror at the sum up Lucis' condition. "Sweet Merlin…" James breathed in shock as he looked at his wife who looked slightly green around the gills. "What do you suppose he did?" He questioned, frowning.

Eyes drifted to Severus. "The majority of the wounds came from Bellatrix." He stated, causing the less composed of the group to shudder. That woman's vindictiveness was legendary. "I will admit to being forced to hit him with the Cruciatus once and the whip six times." He admitted, inwardly feeling guilty, though the rest present knew he had to ensure his position as spy.

"The Dark Lord believed that he purposefully blotched the mission to kill the train conductor, and when he wanted Lucis to participate in the raid on St. Mungos he refused and was handed off to Bellatrix." He concluded with a dark sigh.

"Well, it's a miracle the teen is alive…" Pomfrey muttered.

"Teen?" Lily inquired instantly. "Just how old is he?" She questioned with a worried look.

"According to my diagnostic spell, he is just over the age of fifteen." Poppy said sadly as she peered over at her patient, whose heavily bandaged chest quivered up and down slowly.

"This is worse then I thought…" Dumbledore stated as the group moved over to the teen's bedside. "Poppy, why is it you removed all of his garments except for his hood and the concealment spells on his face?" The old man questioned.

"I tried but I couldn't." She admitted with a frown, before looking pointedly at the headmaster and leader of the Order.

With a few whispered words under his breath, Albus gently tapped his wand to the ailing teen before he reached his aged hands up and gently pulled the hood clear. Gasps rose up as eyes fell upon the boy before flickering over to James who stood there wide eyed, his mouth moving with no sounds. "He's the one I spotted in Knockturn." Severus stated with a frown as he compared the two together. "Though shorter."

The differences were almost as astounding as the similarities, and Severus wondered how he did not notice initially. James, and the teen had the same jet black wayward hair and jaw line, but the teen had slightly higher cheek bones, a smaller nose and lips much like the ones he once yearned to kiss. Onyx eyes darted to Lily, and he could tell those lips were the same. He then looked back down at the heavily bandaged teen, noticing his small stature and rather petite frame much like Lily's. It was only then that he noticed the silvery scar under the boys left eye and the darker scar in the shape of a lightning bolt upon his forehead.

Dumbledore shakily placed his hand upon the teen slightly clammy forehead. "Lily… James…" He began as he met their eyes. "I believe he is your son…" Albus whispered, causing a chocked sob to escape Lily as she launched forward and tenderly grabbed the broken boy's hand, weeping onto his hand. James, ever so pale, moved to comfort his wife and stare down into the face so like his and Lily's.

"Does that mean Voldemort took him away after the attack?" Minerva questioned tearfully.

"Yes Minerva, I believe that is exactly what happened…" Dumbledore stated, looking far older then he was. "I think… due to the prophecy… Tom believed that if the toddler who deflected his killing curse could be used as a weapon, there would be no chance at defeat." He concluded gravely as he peered down his crooked nose at the teen who had suffered much.

"I can not say what he has been through, what he has been taught, or what he believes. But I do know this, he is strong, and he will need our help to overcome this." He stated clearly as he peered at the two who stared down at their son with tears of joy, pain and sadness.

Hp –hp –hp –hp –hp –hp –hp

Lily Potter stood before her class of Seventh Year Ravenclaws, absently teaching. She had been very absent minded and pale for the last week and a half, much to the concern of both staff and students alike. She was also suspiciously unavailable after class times, According to Fred and George Weasley; she would leave Hogwarts immediately after her classes had ended, but when questioned on how they knew that, they merely smiled and skipped off looking smugly secretive.

Her behavior was quite strange for the fun loving, kind and sometimes stern teacher. But everyone knew better then to question her… Her sons though were fair game for interrogation…

Despite all threats, pleading and insistent questioning, both Potter twins claimed to know nothing, though they too looked worry, though to a lesser extent then their mother. Most presumed they were honest with their lack of knowledge in regards to what was ailing their mother, but they were obviously concerned over her well being.

It was after another Transfiguration class, two weeks into September that the Potter twins managed to corner the Weasley twins and ask for assistance in finding out what was wrong with their mother. So they plotted…

Lily moved quietly, lost in her thoughts, as she exited her class room, and headed at a brisk pace, unaware that she was being tailed by four people. Two under silencing charms and the invisibility cloak that their father had smuggled them, and the other two using nifty pendants that render the wearer invisible. It was another gadget that the Weasley twins had cooked up.

So they followed Lily, slipping easily into her private chambers behind her, catching her whisk from her fire place, but not before hearing her state clearly: "Potter Manor!"

With smirks that more often then not appeared on the faces of the Slytherin students, the two sets of twins, still unseen, mimicked her actions and Flooed directly into Potter Manor, fortunately unseen. "Did you hear something?" Lucas and Jason's father's voice questioned from the dinning room, causing the four to freeze and hold their breath as the older Potter peered out of the open doorway and into the entrance foyer, though he turned away a moment later dismissing whatever it was that he thought he heard.

With batted breath the pairs of twins slipped across the hall, and peered into the dinning room that had most obviously been remade into a temporary hospital wing. The Potter twins, below their cloak, exchanged a curious look as they looked at their parents and two uncles seated around a figure lying prone upon the bed. Lily was crying, holding the person's hand, James looked on, his hand on the sobbing red head's shoulder. Remus and Sirius sat somewhat further back, whispering quietly to each other, occasionally looking at the bed with a sad but happy looks.

"Come on Lily, its supper time." James said quietly to his wife as he gently ushered her and his two dear friends into the adjoining room for dinner. Slowly, the two sets of twins took this as their queue, and cautiously moved towards the bed. They gathered, still invisible around the unconscious and severely beaten looking teen.

"By George,"

"He looks like you father." The Weasley twins stated in shock.

"I did not know…"

"He even had a brother." They concluded, peering at the spot that they knew their friends stood.

"He doesn't." The Potter twins muttered at the same time. "But… we do have an older brother, but he is supposed to be dead…" They whispered in shock as they both reached out to touch the person who looked so much like a grown up version of the portrait of their older brother.

"Looks like he is alive,"

"And has been through hell and back again… twice." The red heads stated comfortingly as the group edged towards the kitchen door, eager to listen in.

"…coming?" Remus questioned softly, as the twins paused on either side of the door.

"Later this evening." Lily responded as she absently picked at her food, her thoughts on the long lost son of hers that was lying near dead in the room adjacent.

"Come on Lily… You need to eat. It won't do Harry any good to wake up as you collapse." James advised softly.

"Yeah, Harry might be handsome and tough like me, his favorite Godfather, but he will need you to be strong and healthy. I mean he is likely going to need a lot of mental help after being tortured so seriously, and all the extended abuse he suffered over the years of his captivity." Sirius said earning a glare of annoyance from Remus for sounding so insincere.

"You are way too arrogant for you own good. Good looking and tough? We are talking about you right?" Remus challenged the sapphire eyed Auror, earning himself a pout of hurt and a light laugh from James and a watery smile from Lily.

"I just… always thought he had been killed that night. If I had known he was still alive I would have done everything in my power to get him back." Lily said softly as James wrapped his arm around her, his meal completely gone already though hers was hardly touched.

"We all would have." James admitted. "But now is not the time to wallow in guilt and 'if only I had s'." He stated sounding very mature for a change. "Harry will need us all to be strong to help him, who knows what Voldemort or that Valdere guy did to him for these past thirteen years." He finished with a growl. "Though we do know he is physically and magically powerful, he just may need help… okay he will need plenty of mental help." He finished as he kissed his wife's temple.

"Sounds like we have a lot of work to do." Sirius stated as he downed what looked suspiciously like a glass of Firewhiskey, just as the twins slipped away from the door to overhear the conversing adults and back towards the bedside of their long lost elder brother who had been stolen away from them before they had even known him.

"Sounds like your brother…"

"…has led quite the rough life." The red heads commented soberly, for once not in a cheery mischievous mood. "We will help him get better." The two vowed quietly.

"Thank you, we're sure he will need a lot of support and we have a hunch that things will be quite rocky once he awakens…" Lucas and Jason whispered before they cast one last look at their frail looking older brother who looked to be shorter then they did before they pulled their partners in crime from the room, to the entrance hall, where they hurriedly Flooed back to school, moving quickly to the Great Hall to catch supper. Hopefully they weren't missed…

Hp –hp –hp –hp –hp –hp

Emerald eyes flickered slowly open, blurry and crusty from their lack of use. The room was dark, and for a moment, he felt as though he were still in that God forsaken dungeon and that Bellatrix would show up at any moment to play with what seemed to be her new favorite 'toy'. With a slight shudder of disgust at that sadistic woman, he silently blinked his eyes to clear his vision. Within a moment his location was within his sight, but he frowned, having never been there before, at least to his recollection.

Stifling a groan of pain as every muscle and joint screamed their protest at his movements, he slowly sat up. As he managed to get into a sitting position, his breathing was ragged, and his head felt as though someone had turned the world on 'spin'. Carefully he took even breaths as he remained perfectly still, allowing his battered body the chance to calm and his breathing became less erratic. "Moving is not a good thing…" He muttered; his voice hoarse and raspy with disuse to himself as he looked around the grand room, which seemed to have been at last second, turned into a medical wing. With a frown he wondered exactly where he was and how he had managed to get wherever he was in the first place. Slowly, more so then when he sat up, he turned and lowered his legs over the side of the bed.

Emerald eyes looked down at the ground before he slid noiselessly from the white linen wrapped bed and onto the chilled floor. A slight gasp at the sudden coldness on his feet echoed around him, while chills raced unwanted up his back. Muttering a warming charm, he slowly and shakily with the help of his bed, walked towards the window. With each step he gritted his teeth. He hurt like hell. After a good ten minutes he made it to the large bay window nearest his bed and curiously peered out. Eyes surveyed the moon lit landscape and he frowned yet again as he leaned against the cool glass, not recognizing his location in the least.

A sudden gasp broke him from his musings, and he slowly tore his gaze away from the marvelous garden to focus on the person who stood clearly in the light of another window, pale as a ghost and eyes wide. It was a woman, Lucis noted as he slowly moved his painful body away from the window and faced the tearful person staring at him, his own face blank.

"…Harry?" The woman whispered softly, her hands trembling at her chest.

'_Harry?'_ Lucis asked to himself, sensing that he and the strange woman were alone.

Hesitant feet brought the woman forward. Lucis, leaned slightly back a cautious glint in his eyes as he regarded the female that was so boldly walking up to him, looking at him as though he were some ghost of a beloved. "Oh Harry." She whispered as she came to a halt mere feet in front of him and looked down upon his small person with unsure softness. Slowly, as though afraid, the woman lifted a horrendously shaking hand and gently set it on the smaller teen's cheek with tenderness. Her hand was warm.

"I think…" Lucis spoke up, his voice raspy but young. "You are mistaking me for someone else. My name is Lucis." He stated clearly, causing the woman to tense slightly, tears slipping down her pale cheeks as she looked down mournfully at him.

"No…" She stated quietly, her voice filled with resolution as she shook her head denying his words. "You are Harry. You are my son!" She said firmly, conviction firm in her deep tear filled eyes. "You are the son that was stolen from me…" She added with a sob as she brought her hand up to the other side of his face and caressed it gently. "I thought I had lost you… that you were dead…" She admitted brokenly.

Lucis stood there frozen. "You must be mistaken." He whispered coldly, eyes unreadable, though inside he was squirming. "I've never had parents. Master Valdere told me as such." He explained, using what logic he could, though inwards he was somewhat uncertain, after all, one wasn't born from nothing or no one.

His words caused the woman to flinch. "But you are." She said convincingly. "You look so much like your father and I, is that not proof enough?" She questioned.

The dark haired teen frowned. "I…" He paused. "I have never once seen my own appearance." He admitted, causing the woman to look at him in shock. "I was never permitted too. In the face of a reflective surface I was always made to conceal my face from sight." He stated clearly, and the woman's hands fell from his face before pulling out a wand, causing Lucis to tense.

With a flick of her wrist and a muttered word she conjured a makeup mirror and handed it to the boy. "Then look upon your face." She said kindly as he slowly accepted it.

Slowly, the teen opened the compact mirror, flinching at the yellow orange light that appeared as he opened it, instantly ruining his night vision. After a moment of blinking light dots from his vision he looked into a mirror for the first time in all his memory. Startling emerald eyes met his, causing the teen to flicker his gaze into the matching eyes of the woman standing there, smiling sadly at him.

With reluctance, he tore his gaze from hers and proceeded to look at his face again, easily trailing his scars as they stood out rather vividly, before he noticed his features that were indeed quite similar to the woman who stood in front of him. Inwards he felt a little thrill of childish excitement. He did have parents. The proof was staggering. "What is my name?" He questioned softly as he touched his finger gently to the mirror.

"Harry James Potter." The woman stated proudly as she stared at her baby boy. "You were named after your father, James Potter." She added softly and easily accepted the mirror back as he handed it to her.

Shakily, Lucis—no Harry--, turned and slowly ambled painfully back over to his bed and sat down heavily, holding back his wince under the woman's studious gaze. "I was lied to." He stated quietly as he looked up at the ceiling blankly, his lack of emotions scaring Lily Potter, though she did not show it.

Footsteps echoed lightly, and a man appeared in the doorway, hazel eyes focused on his wife, unnoticing the conscious teen on the bed. "Lily-love, why aren't you in the bed?" James questioned softly a look of concern on his face. Lily though smiled at him and motioned her head towards Harry. James followed his wife's line of sight before his eyes widened dramatically behind his glasses. "Harry!" He gasped in shock as he stared into the emerald eyes so much like his wife's.

With a choked sound, James moved hastily to the teen, noting sadly as the boy leaned backwards, weary of the man. Hazel eyes scanned his face, much as the woman had, and Harry had to admit he did look very much like these two people. "How are you feeling Harry?" James asked softly, his voice shaking with repressed emotions.

"Why are you being so concerned over me? I am your enemy…" Harry stated quietly as he averted his face from the man's and looked blankly at the wall, looking quite uncomfortable with the situation.

James brought a shaking hand to his son's pale face and tenderly turned the teen's face back to his own. Love filled hazel eyes, though sad, met uneasy green. "Because you are our son." He stated with such blunt honesty that Harry could only stare at him. James' eyes suddenly darkened. "And I will make Voldemort pay for taking you from us, leaving us to believe you were dead." He vowed firmly, nodding to accentuate his point as Lily walked up to the two of them and placed a comforting hand on the teen's shoulder.

"But… I so ruthlessly attacked your friends and allies." Harry stated with a quirked eyebrow. "Should you not hate me? Shouldn't you be plotting my demise?" He questioned with a frown.

"No." Lily said softly, James nodded his affirmation to his wife's words. "You never knew… You were snatched away, told that you had no parents." She stated sadly, causing James to frown at this revelation. "I do not know what you were… raised to believe, but you are a good person, and you are our son." Lily said.

"I've slaughtered many, how is that good? How can any parent, much less one who never knew their own child, say that they still care for their murderous son?" Harry questioned, feeling uncomfortable with the two so close to him, and the two hands still firm on his person.

"Because any good parent has unconditional love for their children. We know that kids and adults too, make mistakes." Lily whispered reassuringly. "We want to help you learn from those mistakes. I want us to be a family again. Please let us?" Lily asked gently.

Harry sighed softly, unsure what to do. He had lived that last thirteen years of his life believing he had no parents. That he had been forged to be a living weapon. He had spent his life for as far back as he could remember, training long and hard to become the most powerful weapon possible for Voldemort. If he even put a toe out of line he was severely punished. He was beaten in his youth for questioning his master about his parents and had leaned quickly never to ask again. But all the harsh words and lessons were just rendered untruthful in the span of fifteen minutes.

Harry inwardly growled, he hated dishonesty deeply, and his master Valdere had proven to be most dishonest. But still, his gaze flickered over the two hopeful looking people, could he trust them? Would be able to let his long years of training go and accept a family and all that it would likely entail? He wasn't sure. _'But… they seem honest… and not despicable…'_ He thought absently, studying the two of them silently. He had all but been abandoned by the man he had been made a weapon into for when said man had handed him over to Bellatrix.

Slowly Harry inclined his head, not trusting his voice to speak his decision. Lily squealed in happiness and literally threw herself at him, causing him to tense, eyes wide. He sat there stiff in her arms, as the man, his father, encircled the both of them in a firm hug. "Though…" Harry spoke up, his words muffled from both pain and the bodies clinging to him. "I can not promise I will do well. I've never had parents, or a family." He said, never noticing the sad looks the two exchanged as they pulled themselves away from their son.

"We will help." James said softly before his expression turned serious. "But I'll have you know… that the Ministry is well aware that we, the Order of the Phoenix, have 'captured' Lucis, Voldemort's super Death Eater." He explained with a dark frown. "They demanded that we immediately hand you over to them, but Albus managed to explain your unstable condition." He paused before taking a deep breath. "The Ministry is permitting us to keep you until you are healed, but they want to bring you in for a trial right after." James concluded, meeting the eyes of his son head on.

"So I am to be arrested and placed in Azkaban?" Harry questioned thoughtfully.

"Yes, but we, your mother and I, your Godfather, your uncle, and even Albus, will do whatever is within our power to ensure that you do not go to Azkaban. We won't let them take you away from us when we just got you back." The man promised as he gave the teen's pale hand a gentle squeeze.

Harry let a soft, hesitant smile blossom on his face. No one had gone out of their way for him like that. "Master Valdere would have never done that for me. He would have left me there to rot." Harry admitted, causing his parents to frown.

"Harry…" Lily began, and stopped, unsure of how to continue.

"Harry." James said, eyes locking with young emerald ones. "That man is no longer your master." He said firmly.

Harry, face blank once more, looked at the two. "I have… no master?" He questioned with a hint of uncertainty in his young voice.

"No son, you have no Master." James affirmed.

"That sounds… appealing." Harry said with honesty before a small yawn escaped him, causing his parents to fuss him into bed. Slowly, he was settled in, and slipped off into dreams once more, and for once he had a warm feeling in his heart…

James and Lily stood, holding each other, eyes staring upon their long lost son as he drifted back to sleep, no doubt exhausted from all the healing his body was trying to do. "Our son is an honest boy." Lily whispered with a smile as she rested her head on her husband's shoulder. "I just wished he had been with us all these years, safe… happy." She admitted sadly. "It hurts to see him lying there, obviously injured, and foreign to love or even happy emotions…." She added.

"I know your feelings Lily-love." James whispered back as he stared proudly down at his heavily scarred son. "And I will do all in my power to protect him from this day forward." He vowed as he led his wife from the room, leaving their son to sleep as they went back upstairs to retire for some much deserved sleep.

Hp –hp –hp –hp –hp –hp

Light shone down on closed eyes, slowly drawing the teen from the depths of his slumbers. Though against it, Harry gradually came to consciousness. He really didn't want to wake up, he was comfortable. Within a moment, his senses came back to him, and he noticed that he was no longer alone and that someone he didn't know was standing near by. Whoever it was, they were powerful.

With a relenting sigh, emerald eyes were cracked open, blinking at the sudden brightness of the sun shinning in through the large bay window. Inwardly cursing the sun, Harry pushed himself into a sitting position and moved to look at his visitor. Deep green met aged pale blue. Harry blinked and inclined his head curtly in greeting. "I see you have awakened Harry." The old man stated; a small smile upon his face as he studied the teen.

"Lily and James spoke with me this morning, and told me of your talk last night. Am I safe in assuming that you no longer wish to serve Voldemort?" He questioned seriously as he moved closer to the bed, his maroon and gold star dotted robes swaying behind him as he moved.

"I have no intention to serve a man who encouraged dishonesty with me." Harry said plainly, his eyes staring intently into the blue. He ignored the probe in his mind, blocking it most effectively with his Occulmency, earning a slightly shocked look from the old wizard.

"Very well." Albus said as he broke their staring contest a light smile upon his elderly lips as he studied the Potter heir over the rims of his glasses. "I would be most interested in discussing your past, but now is neither the time nor the place." He said with a regretful look. "I am afraid, that on that note, that the Ministry is impatiently awaiting your arrival today for a trial. I could not put them off any longer." He admitted, looking aged. "Poppy, the medi-witch who healed you, will be arriving shortly to administer more potions and change your bandages." He concluded before he turned and walked from the room.

Minutes later, a well aged woman swept into the room, her arms filled with linen bandages and potion vials. She paused briefly as she noticed her seated patient, before she moved over to him. She fussed over him, asking if he was sore in certain places while she changed the dressing on many of his wounds and applied more salves. She also handed him many vials to drink, which he did so after cautiously sniffing the contents.

She bustled around, fussing for a good twenty minutes before James Potter reentered the room, a dopy grin upon his face as he watched his son, his living, breathing, son, be pampered by the matron. "Poppy if you fuss over him too long he won't have time to dress and eat before he is to be taken in for his trial." He spoke, amusement clear in his voice as the woman paused.

"Though you are mocking me James, I see you have a point. He needs to get some food in him." She said in agreement as she nodded that she was finished before exiting the room just as a House Elf popped in with a tray carrying a bowl of steaming soup and a small bowl of fresh cut fruits.

"Thank you." Harry said courteously as the elf placed the tray on a table at the side of his bed before vanishing with a smile. He turned his focus to eating, slowly as it was hot. Meanwhile, James just stood there, observing the teen as he eat unrushed. Before he knew it the teen was done with his light lunch and was gazing at him with that ever blank look. "I don't suppose you managed to salvage my robes?" He inquired after he was certain he had the older man's attention.

"I'm afraid they were beyond hope of repair." James said with a frown as he recalled the state the teen had been upon his removal of Riddle Manor. "Tiddly!" He called out, and the elf that had given Harry his food reappeared and curtseyed towards the head of the Potter family.

"You is calling Tiddly, sir?" She questioned softly.

"Yes, could you manage to find something suitable for my son here to wear for his Ministry trial today and bring it to him so that he might change?" He asked kindly before his elf popped out, and then back in with an armful of neatly folded clothing. She promptly set it on the corner of the bed before looking back at her master with a smile.

"Is yous needing anything else, sir?" She asked.

"No, thank you." James said and the elf vanished with a crack to resume her chores.

James then glanced at his son who, much to his surprise, was already standing there, wearing the clothing brought down to him, his pajama pants folded neatly on the bed. The teen stood in black dress pants with a tucked in white button up shirt. Over his shoulders was a plain black robe. Though simple, it suited him just find. "How did you get into that so fast?" He asked, curious.

"Magic." The teen responded with a shrug, causing the older man to laugh in amusement at his son's wise ass comment.

"Well oh great magical one, I don't suppose you have a wand?" He questioned, remembering not finding one on the boy.

Harry shook his head negatively. "I don't own a wand. Never have." He admitted causing James to go slack jaw.

"You mean to tell me that all your magic is wandless?" He questioned in shock, surprise and disbelief showing clearly on his face at his son's nod. "Well I'll be damned." He whistled with an approving nod before a grin split out on his face. "That is way cool." He said with a wink. "But you had best not mention that at your trial." He added as an after thought before he checked the time. "Sweet Merlin! We had best be off or we might be late!" He exclaimed before beckoning for the teen to follow him out into the hall.

Blinking, Harry shrugged to himself and walked out of the room feeling quite stiff and sore, but he refused to outwardly show it. "We are Flooing directly into the Ministry, and your Mother and the rest of the Order will be there already. Oh, and you will probably be put at wand point upon arrival." He added sheepishly as he handed Harry a handful of green powder before taking a handful himself. "Ministry of Magic: Atrium!" The elder Potter said clearly as he tossed the powder in. Orange flames turned green, and James leapt in, swirling from sight.

With a shrug, Harry copied his dad and stepped into the green flames, before he whirled around and was tossed violently from the fireplace, landing against a firm chest. Shaking his head to rid himself of his dizziness and pain caused by impact on his still tender body, Harry looked up into the eyes of his father who was grinning in amusement at his exit. "You defiantly didn't inherit your grace from me." He said in laughter as the teen straightened himself out to scan the room full of crimson robed people that had their wands pointed firmly at him.

Untrusting eyes glared at his person from all around him as he was slowly beckoned to follow his father, one of the very few Aurors there that didn't seem to think his very existence was repulsive. Blinking, keeping his face as blank as always, he unhurriedly followed James, Head Auror. The trip to the lifts wasn't long, and he seemed to have an honor guard in the form of the Wizarding law and justice force.

At the end of the Atrium, James Potter entered the golden gated lift, Harry on his tail. With a swift nod, the eldest Potter pressed the button to close the doors. He hit the button that meant level nine and at a hasty pace, the lift lowered them down, deep into the Ministry. The lift slowed before shuddering to a stop as a cool voice, one Harry recognized from the phone booth, spoke up. "Level Nine, Department of Mysteries."

The doors slid open and the father son duo stepped out, following a long corridor. They soon came to an intersection, where one could either turn left or continue straight. Harry's eyes, though he followed his father's steps to the left, remained focused on the strangely decorated hall that had a large ornate door at the end. He felt drawn to that door for some reason…

Snapping his focus from the door, he descended the steps that were to the left of what Harry presumed to be the Department of Mysteries. "The lifts don't go down to Level 10." His father said out of the blue as he fidgeted nervously with his wand. "This is the floor with the courtroom used for the trials of all people considered highly dangerous." James explained in a whispered voice as they arrived outside the door. "Everyone is inside waiting. Are you ready?" He questioned, looking far worse then Harry did about the situation at hand.

With a silent nod, James took a deep breath and opened the doors before escorting his son past many eyes and towards a well lit chair at the dead center of the room. Harry walked gracefully, eyes focused on no one as he swept with a flare of his robes through the room and sat himself down on the chair, looking quite impressive despite the many visible bandages littering his person. With a motion from Fudge's hands, James begrudgingly chained his son to the chair, whispering a quiet apology.

After he was secured in place, James assumed his spot in the row of on lookers, while Harry turned emotionless emerald eyes to meet the Minister's. "Let us begin." Fudge stated, his voice halting all whispered conversations as all eyes darted to him. "Trial of the thirteenth of September." He stated clearly, the young red haired man at his side hastened to copy down the Minister's words.

"The accused: Harry James Potter, alias Lucis." He stated with distaste. "His crimes: Allegiance to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Murder of the first degree in twenty-nine confirmed instances. Use of the Unforgivable Curses in five confirmed cases." He paused, wiping up the sweat upon his forehead with a damp looking handkerchief. "Interrogators: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister of Magic; Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister; and Court Scribe, Percy Ignatius Weasley." He said, eyes flickering to the neat scrawl of his scribe.

"Witness for the Defense…" Fudge paused, seemingly uneasy with this. "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." He concluded, noticing that many of the witnesses to this court sat up straighter as Dumbledore strode forwards from his spot near to the Minister. "Harry James Potter how do you plead?" Fudge questioned.

Harry looked up at the Minister blankly. "Presumably from the ground, hands clasped together, and a puppy-like expression on one's face." He commented dryly, causing Fudge to visibly purple as whispers broke out into the room along with some poorly concealed chuckles.

"That is not what I meant…" The Minister sighed before taking a sip of his water.

"Minister, perhaps we ought administer the Veritaserum and question him." Dolores offered with a sickly sweet smile on her pudgy toad-like face.

"Yes, Madame, I believe you are correct." Cornelius sighed and motioned an Auror forward. The man, tall and blond, strode forward, a vial full of clear potion in his hands. Without a fuss from the suspect, he placed three drops of the potion upon the tongue of the accused teen.

"State your name." Fudge ordered.

"Harry James Potter… Lucis."

"Are you in fact in allegiance with You-Know-Who?"

"No." Mutterings rose up at this, and Fudge hastily ruffled some papers before him.

"Are you a Death Eater?"

"No."

"Why were you with the Death Eaters on raids?"

"My master ordered me to follow Voldemort's orders." Gasps echoed in the room, and pale faces turned to stare ever more intently at the accused.

"Who is your master?"

Harry paused, a frown on his face. "I no longer have a master…" He stated.

"Who was your master?" Madame Bones quickly questioned over a flabbergasted Minister.

"Valdere."

"Why was he your master?" Fudge hastily asked as he regained his bearings.

"He was responsible for training me since I was a child."

Fudge frowned and took another sip of water. "What was he training you for?"

"To become Voldemort's most powerful weapon."

Whispers rang out, shouts of accusation and fear following. It took several minutes before the pale Aurors that were present to calm down the Jury and Witnesses.

"Do you have any intensions of becoming his weapon?" Cornelius questioned weakly his knees shaking at the prospect of a super-powered human weapon in the hands of the most ruthless Dark Lord to ever reign upon History's parade.

"No." A sigh of relief was heard from many a person.

"Did you in fact kill twenty-nine wizards?"

"No."

"Have you killed anyone?"

"Yes." A dark murmur broke out at this, while James and Lily exchanged a worried look.

"How many people have you killed?"

"Four hundred and eleven." He stated and Fudge gulped down his nervousness at speaking with such a calm and deadly man.

"Have you ever used any of the Unforgivable Curses?"

"Yes."

"Which ones?"

"All of them."

"…How many times?"

"Around thirty a piece."

"At the time you implemented these curses, were you aware of the illegalness of their casting?"

"Yes and no."

"Please explain."

"In my training Valdere had me use them, unaware of what they really were."

"After you learnt the illegality of the curses you used them?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I was ordered too."

"Will you use them again?"

"Yes."

"On who?"

"My enemies."

"Who are your enemies?"

Harry's mouth moved in response, but his answered was unheard of the smashing open of the doors. All heads swiveled to the door where a heavily cloaked figure stood. Silence rang through the courtroom, and Aurors wearily raised their wands, unsure of what to make of the figure in the door.

"For a weapon… you sure are a liability." A cold snake like voice rang out as the figure lowered his hood revealing the well known and feared face of the Dark Lord. Screams and gasped echoed in the court as people attempted to scramble as far away from the crimson eyed menace, while the more brave, or possibly foolish, moved forward, wands raised.

Voldemort stepped forwards, ignoring the unimportant fleas before him, eyes focused on his chained prey. He took another step forwards, and Dumbledore moved between him and the teen. "Step aside old fool!" He hissed darkly, eyes narrowing in hate. "I will have my toy back." He growled as he leveled his own wand at the old headmaster's heart.

"I'm afraid you can not have Harry." Dumbledore said in a firm voice as James and Lily moved to stand on either side of the old wizard, their wands raised too.

"You will not take my son from me again!" James yelled with a dark glare, his wife nodding in agreement to his statement.

"Yeah, no Dark scum can have my Godson!" Sirius Black growled as he moved to stand beside his dearest friend, sapphire eyes narrowed dangerously, his lip curled up in a snarl as Remus firmly scowled, taking his spot on Lily's side.

A low chuckle escaped the Dark Lord before growing much louder, moving into a maniacal cackle that chilled many to the bone. "You think." He began after he calmed down. "That you five fools can match me?" He questioned with a sneer. "I have already decimated the levels between here and the Atrium. My Death Eaters will soon claim the top. But I came here for my prize." He stated. "Hand him over, and I may just spare a few of you."

"Never!" Lily said breathlessly as all watched on.

"Foolish girl." Voldemort hissed. "Are you willing to die for that weapon?" He asked with a deep frown.

"I would gladly die to keep him safe!" Lily said clearly, voice filled with honesty.

"Then I will grant you your wish." Voldemort stated as he pointed his wand at the red haired woman.

"Stop." A blank voice rang up as chains clattered uselessly to the ground. Lucis stood, in all his pale glory, before he turned, eyes unreadable to peer into crimson eyes. Slowly he marched past his protectors his chains no longer binding and stood face to face with the man that had torn the Potter family apart so many years ago.

"You will come with me of your own will?" Voldemort asked smugly, a smirk about his jagged lips.

"No." Harry stated as he lifted his arms and blocked the occupants of the Courtroom.

Voldemort hissed, eyes narrowing. "You dare oppose me?" He hissed quietly, his wand now leveled at the teen.

"Yes."

"You dare turn your back on me? I liberated you from those fools! I brought you to Valdere. I gave you power!" He growled darkly.

"No…" Harry spoke up, his head moving from side to side with determination. "You gave me lies." He stated and Voldemort howled with fury.

"Then die!" He hissed, venom lacing his words.

From behind the Dark Lord, three great golden beasts stalked in. They were massive, each barely missing the height of the large door that lead into the room. Their bodies were that of a lion, they had the tail of a scorpion and the head of a man. Flaming red eyes pierced the wizards in the room, a drool leaked from the mouths that bore three rows of jagged sharp teeth. "Feast to your hearts' content!" Voldemort growled before swirling around and stalking forth from the chamber.

Growls rose in velocity, and Harry boldly took a step forwards. "Harry no!" Lily cried out as one of the massive Manticores sprang forwards, lunging towards the small teen. Before it could reach its prey, a silver and black katana appeared in Harry's hand and he brought it up to parry the fangs that sought his head. He aimed a burst of magic at the beast, throwing it skidding on its paws backwards.

The Potters and Harry's Uncles all moved to help the teen, but Dumbledore held them all back. With a sharp look at the group, they nervously stayed still, eagerly wanting to aid the teen. Fudge on the other hand stood there, face white and limbs shaking. A dark splotch was spread over his crotch, clearly indicating not only by stench but also by appearance, that the Minister had wet himself in fear.

The creature howled; enraged at having been thwarted before he lunged forward, his claws swiping at the teen who ducked under the swipe, dragging his blade across the belly of the beast. A furious howl echoed as the two other Manticores watched on…

The envenomed tail swung down, slicing a jagged line through the sleeve of Harry's robe, barely missing his arm. The acidic poison in the stinger hissed and burnt at the robes, and the teen hastily rolled to the right, sword dropped as he ripped the sleeve from his person and tossed it to the side where it dissolved into a puddle of black and purple ooze.

Emerald eyes met crimson, and the sword vanished from below the clawed paw of the beast, before reappearing in the teen's pale hand. Harry was the first to move this time. He ran forward, bending his knees at the last moment as he launched himself over the swipe of deadly claws. His sword sliced through the scorpion tail, severing it from the beast in a spray of black blood and purple poison. The severed appendage fell to the ground with a slick thump, before the hissing of stone dissolving echoed up in the air. With a swift move, as the creature howled its pain, he ran the blade through the skull of the creature, halting its wail and ending its existence.

The Manticore crumbled to the ground dead, and Harry leapt gracefully from his furred back and looked to face the other two Manticores that stood there growling fiercely at him. Harry was oblivious to the incredulous eyes riveted on his form that came from most those who looked on. He didn't even notice the twinkling of an old man's eyes. He had left the spectators shocked and speechless. Never before had they seen someone face off against a Manticore so large and came out the victor unscathed. Not too mention he was only a teenager that had yet to reach his majority. He would be far more powerful as he grew, that much was obvious to Albus.

Harry glanced between the two beasts before he banished his blade and held both palms open towards the beasts. Large fireballs flung forth from his hands, smashing into the stone and melting it as the creatures leapt back to avoid being hit. The flames died down quickly and Harry walked forwards as the two creatures lowered themselves to their haunches preparing to spring upon the foolish human that dare oppose them.

The left one sprung forwards first, the right one right on its tail. The first leveled its claws at the teen, the second its poisonous tail. A silver shield sprang up, taking the claws with ease as Harry side stepped the tail, letting it crash to the floor, knocking several pieces of stone airborne. The first swung its tail at Harry's new position, barely nicking his bare shoulder, but a small cut formed, sizzling as the poison began to eat away at the skin, blood and muscle.

Cursing loudly to himself, he launched a massive Reducto at the Manticore that had wounded him, blowing it to smithereens. Blood and gore flew everywhere, and the hissing of poison rang out loudly as many people retched at the gory sight. "Avada Kedavra!" Harry hissed as he waved his hand at the lunging beast, jumping out of the way as the lifeless brute crumbled to the ground, skidding through the gore to where he had been standing moments ago.

Silence echoed through Courtroom ten, before Lily rushed forwards and pulled her eldest son into a tight embrace, sobbing hysterically at his recklessness. "Harry, son!" James exclaimed as he followed his wife, a worried yet proud look upon his face.

"You need that wound tended to fast." Remus stated worriedly as he gazed at what had once been a small gash, but was now a severely mangled burn that had grown and was continuing to grow as the poison spread through the flesh.

"Fuck." Harry whispered, earning a smack on his non injured shoulder. "Language." Lily chastised sadly, as her green eyes staring helplessly at his left shoulder.

A member of the court scrambled forwards, tapping her wand to his arm, cleansing the poison from the wound. "I have had some medical training." The witch stated as she did a cleaning spell before bandaging the wound. "There isn't much I can do beyond that, you will need to see a proper medi-wizard for that soon." She stated, before offering the small teen a smile. "Nice job on those." She commented with a grim grin in the direction of the three lifeless beasts.

"Thanks." Harry said with a lopsided grin as he looked back at the creatures he had just slain. After a moment the grin slide from his face and his blank mask reappeared upon his face. "But we aren't out of the woods yet." He paused. "I know one can not disparate in and out of the Ministry, and this level has no Floo." He stated, as the trembling court and Aurors all moved forwards. "But we need to get out of here."

"Yes." Albus said with a nod, his eyes twinkling as he regarded the Potter heir with a small smile. "Young Harry here is correct; we need to get out of here." He said in agreement, his twinkle dying down in the face of such a dangerous situation.

"Fortunately there is only one level between us and the Atrium." He continued, everyone had their absolute attention on him. "We must all venture out of this Courtroom. I do not know what lies on the rest of this floor or on the ninth floor, but we all have to be cautious if we want to make it out alive."

"Everyone get your wands out." Harry stated; his attention focused on the wide open doors. "I smell rotting flesh… Inferi and likely mummies as well." He added on with a slight frown, while many of the room's occupants exchanged fearful glances.

"Are they near?" James questioned; his voice quiet as though hoping the sound wouldn't draw the attention of the animated corpses and the cursed dead.

"I think… they are right out this room in the hall…" Harry stated with a frown.

"Alright, we will all get out of here. Auror Jackson, bind the prisoner—" Fudge began, only to be cut off by many cries of outrage.

"Minister you can't be serious!" Lily stated with a frown.

"Yeah, that boy is far too powerful to chain up. If we want out we need to trust him." Amelia Bones said with calm authority, causing Cornelius to stutter.

"But he has testified to killing _hundreds_ of people!" Fudge exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Yes, and I have a feeling he will kill much more just to get us all out of here correct?" Madame Bones questioned as she looked through her monocle at the small teen.

"You are correct Madame Bones. We will all have to fight tooth and nail to get out. If we just stun our enemy they can easily be revived and resume the fight. Voldemort's legions will kill all who oppose; they won't let anyone get back up again." Harry said with honesty as he walked towards the door conjuring his beloved Katana once more. He leaned against the frame and peered out before hastily ducking back in. "The undead are… lurking just down the hall, devouring some freshly dead." He stated, eyes locking with his families' before he offered the four of them a soft smile.

"Aurors!" Madame Bones commenced, and her men stepped to attention. "I want you to divide into three groups. James, you will lead the front group with Black. Jackson, you and Doverly have the middle. Longbottom and Dawlish have the rear. The rest of you Aurors jump into one of the three groups. Those with the better dueling skills to the front." She ordered swiftly before looking to the Minister and the rest of the Jury members. "I want half of you between the middle and back group of Aurors while the other half of you goes between the front and middle groups." She said, leaving no room for arguments.

"I will be in the front group with you." Amelia added firmly as she looked at Harry who merely nodded.

The group quickly leapt into position, with both Harry and Dumbledore at the lead, behind them Lily, James, Remus and Sirius. It would be a slow procession, but Harry figured they would make it. With a nod at the old Headmaster, Harry stepped into the hall, his sword raised and his emerald eyes focused on a flood of Inferi. The nearest to them several meters down the hall, were gnawing on a bloodied leg…

Hp –hp –hp –hp –hp –hp

**That is all for this chapter. Sorry about the cliffy, but I felt like stopping on a more dramatic note. Well thank you for reading, please drop a review or a flame if it suites your fancy. I'd like opinions and thoughts on this little fic.**


	3. Battle for the Ministry

Previously—

_Previously—_

"_Aurors!" Madame Bones commenced, and her men stepped to attention. "I want you to divide into three groups. James, you will lead the front group with Black. Jackson, you and Doverly have the middle. Longbottom and Dawlish have the rear. The rest of you Aurors jump into one of the three groups. Those with the better dueling skills to the front." She ordered swiftly before looking to the Minister and the rest of the Jury members. "I want half of you between the middle and back group of Aurors while the other half of you goes between the front and middle groups." She said, leaving no room for arguments._

"_I will be in the front group with you." Amelia added firmly as she looked at Harry who merely nodded._

_The group quickly leapt into position, with both Harry and Dumbledore at the lead, behind them Lily, James, Remus and Sirius. It would be a slow procession, but Harry figured they would make it. With a nod at the old Headmaster, Harry stepped into the hall, his sword raised and his emerald eyes focused on a flood of Inferi. The nearest to them several meters down the hall, were gnawing on a bloodied leg…_

**Chapter III –**_ Battle for the Ministry_

Harry stepped forward, moving cautiously, and within three steps all the creatures looked up, their empty socket-eyes focused on him as though they could see. A groan rose up from the undead as they turned their rotting flesh bodies towards the teen abandoning their cold dead meal in hopes of a warm live one. As one, they lurched brokenly forwards, dragging their entrails uselessly behind them in an oozing trail of bodily sludge as skin fell from bones. As they ambled nearer, the stench rose up, burning the eyes and noses of everyone.

Lily tossed a quiet tripping jinx while trying not to gag, causing the first wave to fall down with a sickening crunch before more Inferi trampled them to the floor, moving towards the group unfazed and uncaring for their own. "Inanimatus Conjurus!" James yelled as he conjured a bunch of small grey stones which he and Sirius levitated then banished towards the Inferi. The stones moved like bullets, piercing the rotten flesh, knocking off pieces of gore, and only managed to slow them slightly with a slight wail of anger.

"Inferi are weak to fire!" Remus shouted to the group, and with a wave of his wand launched a medium sized ball of flames at the undead corpses, easily burning a dozen or so to ashes.

"I should have known that." Harry berated himself as he stepped in front of the group. "Stay behind me, this could get ugly!" He ordered as he pointed his blade at the oncoming Inferi. With a deep breath, he closed his eyes and concentrated.

"Harry!" Lily shouted in fear as the animated dead lurched forwards and came within a meter of her son.

Emerald eyes shot open. "Fiendfyre!" He shouted, thrusting his blade forward into the chest of the closest undead as a dragon of fire shot forth from the blade in a long column of bluish purple fire that was still connected to his blade. The fiery dragon shot forth incinerating all undead it touched instantly, easily traveling the length of the hallway, scorching the walls to a dark black, before the fire collided with the far wall, melting the stone to a molten puddle.

Harry pulled his blade back, killing off his Fiendfyre. He swayed slightly as his sword, glowing white hot and fell to the ground, steam rising from it. The teen lifted his hands and blew cold air onto his lightly burned hands chilling them instantly before he cast a cooling charm on his blade and picked it up once more. "Holy Fiendfyre." Sirius breathed as he clapped Harry on his non injured shoulder. "You are one impressive kid!" He admitted with a proud grin, many others nodding their agreement.

The teen winked at his Godfather before he marched forward, easily peering into each open doorway, his sword poised for action. He did this for all six doors that had once lined the hall, the wooden doors incinerated much like the Inferi were.

They all progressed forwards, wands, or in Harry's case sword, at the ready, and their footsteps were muffled by the thick layer of dark ashes that littered the ground. Harry led them to the base of the stairwell that led upwards to level nine before he looked over his shoulder and met eyes with Albus. The young Potter nodded once before he ascended the steps quickly, making not a single sound unlike those who followed him.

As he reached the top, peeking to the right, he was suddenly tackled from the left. Harry fell to the ground with a heavy hoofed beast upon his back. A hoof was digging into his mid back as the beast held him down; its lion head ready to bite him. The Marauders aimed cutting hexes and arrow shooting hexes at the Chimera, quickly dislodging it from Harry's back.

Once freed from his hold, he rolled over and slashed his blade across the roaring monster's throat, covering his saviors with a spray of crimson blood before the creature let out a pitiful noise and fell to the ground dead. With a grunt, Harry regained his footing and shook his head. "Thanks." He whispered to the group as he rolled his injured shoulder tenderly, wincing slightly. "My reaction time is far down." He muttered to himself.

"It is to be expected." Albus commented gravely as he eyed the young boy. "You were tortured a few days prior to now, you haven't yet recovered from your wounds and you are likely exhausted as your body is trying to heal." The old man reasoned. "Perhaps you would like to go to the middle group so as to not over exert yourself?" Albus suggested with a worried expression that was mirrored on several faces.

Harry sighed and shook his head as he turned right. "I can not." He stated as he led them forwards down the empty corridor that led to the single lift that went to this floor. He paused only once he reached the open golden gate. "We all won't fit on this in one go…" He said as he looked back over the group with a blank expression.

"It's nothing an enlargement charm can't handle." His mother said with a wink as she stepped forward and used a charm that expanded the interior space of the lift, while leaving the outside the same size as before. With a small smile and a nod, Harry moved onto the lift and their rag tag group followed hastily. Once they were all boarded, they ascended upwards, wands leveled at the grates for when they opened next.

"Level eight: Atrium." The cool female voice stated as the lift shuddered to a halt and the doors opened. Wintry air drifted into the lift, causing people to quiver and gasp as ice froze the doors halfway open. The Atrium was packed full of Dementors, and once the door opened revealing fresh feasting for them; they shrieked their high-pitched wail…

Many of the rag tag group fell to their knees, tears falling from their eyes only to freeze upon their cheeks. Hands clutched at heads as though to protect them from the memories. Cries rang out as almost everyone fell useless to the assault of bitter memories that were heaved upon them. "Expecto Patronum!" Dumbledore called out as he shot forth a silver phoenix from his wand and into the Atrium. With speed the Patronus soared and crashed into the nearest Dementors, pushing them back. Though the ones knocked back were easily replaced as the swarm grew nearer.

"Expecto Patronum!" The Marauders and Lily shouted, and four more silver creatures, a wolf, a hound, a doe, and a lion, raced forward and joined the phoenix in driving back the nearest of the Dementors, but they were easily being pushed back themselves. It didn't look good.

"Can anyone else do a Patronus?" Dumbledore called over his shoulder, eyes not once leaving this silver phoenix.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Harry's voice rang up clearly over the shrill cries of the Dementors as the teen snapped out of his stupor of bad memories. From the palm of his hand rushed a giant silver dragon that roared a challenge. The great beast surged forwards, its form so silver it appeared to be more of a brilliant white. The spell crashed into the nearest clump of black cloaked soul suckers, obliterating some on contact while many more were repelled backwards.

The dragon surged forwards and soon joined the five other Patronuses, but even with their combined efforts they were slowly driven backwards towards the lift. Harry gasped, causing the fighting members of the group to glance at him as he dropped to one knee, one eye closed in concentration, his breathing labored. On the battle field, the dragon began to loose its brilliance, and soon was vanquished by the Dementors.

As his Patronus was beaten, Harry fell down to his hands and knees and was panting heavily, a cold sweat upon his skin as chills raced up his spine. Sounds, images and feelings crashed furiously in his mind and he fought to push them out. He struggled to reinforce his mental barriers. He failed miserably before he fell into the depths of his mind.

Green flames rose up in many of the grates and white robed Order members poured into the Atrium, aiming their own Patronuses into the fray. With shrieks of terror, the Dementors were being pushed back, their oppressive aura lifting slightly. That was all Harry needed. The teen slammed his barriers back into place and stood shakily, raising his trembling hand towards the black and silver battle. "Expecto Patronum!" He gasped, and just as before, his great dragon lunged forwards and within minutes the whole fleet of black cloaked monstrosities fled from the Ministry, returning to the cold dark of one of the many headquarters of the Dark Lord.

"Harry!" James exclaimed worriedly as he quickly caught a hold of his dangerously swaying son. "Are you alright?" He questioned as Albus moved to speak to the Order members that had just Flooed in, and were still continuing to Floo in. Harry managed to nod weakly as Remus conjured a bar of chocolate and handed it to the trembling teen that ate it slowly, feeling warmth return with each tiny bite.

"Thank you." He whispered once he was done his chocolate, eyes meeting the honeyed ones of the Werewolf.

"You're welcome Harry." The older man said with a wry smile. "Though I think it would be best for you to avoid Dementors from this day forwards." He advised with a worried look. He had never seen someone so shaken from the Dementors, even the rest of their rag tag group, which was being escorted to safety by the Order, didn't react as badly. Whatever was in the teen's past must have been quite troubling.

"Maybe you should go back too." Lily suggested as she worriedly stared at the paler then normal face of her eldest son, she didn't want to loose him again.

"No." Harry shook his head negatively as he awkwardly pulled out of his father's grasp and straightened out. With a deep breath, his quivering stopped, and he stood tall, and blank as ever. "I must continue on. Voldemort has made an enemy of me, and I never let my enemy have a chance at victory. We can not allow him to gain control of the Ministry." He stated darkly as he picked up his sword that he had dropped earlier during the onslaught of soul sucking fiends.

James and Remus exchanged a nervous look, as Sirius clapped the teen on the shoulder. Lily however was staring into her son's intense eyes, worry clearly dominating her mind. "Do not fret… I have fought much worse in far more dire circumstances." Harry commented lightly, though his words did little to appease the woman, and also caused the three Marauders to look somewhat worried.

Hp –hp –hp –hp –hp –hp –hp –hp

"Are you sure?" Jason questioned Lucas as he stared into his twin's eyes.

Lucas nodded. "Positive." He stated as he peered cautiously around their empty dorm room, his hands retrieving their invisibility cloak from his trunk where it was more then often kept.

"Let us go then." They both said simultaneously with matching grins upon their faces. They nodded to each other before concealing themselves beneath their heirloom cloak. With quiet steps they slipped from their dorm and down the hall into the common room which was bustling with much activity, as students poured over books and parchment, scratching away at either their latest homework piece or curious free time research. It was seemingly a normal day in Ravenclaw.

Cautiously they moved through the bustling, yet relatively silent common room, dodging anyone moving between spots to sit and bookcases crammed with every color of book imaginable. Once they arrived at the door out, they leaned against the wall and waited. Time ticked by and after ten minutes someone, a fifth year, finally opened the door, mumbling about things he needed to research in the school library.

With ease, they slipped out their common room behind him before sneaking off down the hall and down the winding stairwell. Once free of their fifth year housemate, they sprinted deftly to their mother's office and slipped inside unseen and unnoticed. With a deep breath the two moved over to the fireplace and took a handful of green powder each.

The Potter twins exchanged a grin before they tossed the powder in, causing the dim glowing embers to spring to life with a towering wall of green fire. With no hesitation, they stepped into the flames and shouted. "Ministry of Magic!" And with a swirl of magic they vanished from Hogwarts and arrived into the Ministry's Atrium. It looked like havoc had taken place recently.

Mismatch green and hazel eyes briefly met before they surveyed the wet and icy floor and walls and the seemingly crystallized fountain. They knew what had been here moments before their arrival, and if the evidence of coldness wasn't enough, then perhaps that chilling sensation that still slightly lingered in the air gave it away. There even were a poor couple of blank eyed people who were led unknowingly away, their souls gone. Silently the two Ravenclaw students surveyed the scene, keeping close to a wall to avoid being accidentally bumped into. "There." Lucas muttered to his brother, as he motioned with his eyes towards their family.

"They are alright then… I wonder how the trial went." They both said with a thoughtful look before noticing the five people they had been tailing move towards the stairs and hastily climbed them, followed by many others who sought to regain the Ministry. With hesitation, the two followed, cautious and observant. They wanted to see this for themselves, not get a sugar coated version later of what had happened.

Hp –hp –hp –hp –hp –hp –

The three Potters, Remus, and Sirius all moved towards a set of stairs that ascended to the higher levels, and quickly climbed them both following and being followed by others in white and crimson that had much the same intensions as they did. As they topped the stairs and opened the door, a volley of spells met them. Harry, having anticipated such a move tossed out a powerful shield spell, that caused the oncoming spells to crash uselessly and crumble. After the volley had ended, he hastily dropped his shield and cast a shockwave spell, knocking down the nearest group of Death Eaters that had cast the volley.

Three black robed men fell backwards to the ground, giving Lily and Remus the chance to bind two. Though the third managed to regain his bearings before he dispelled the charm meant to bind him, and tossed a sickly yellow curse out at the red headed Lily. James with a grunt, knocked Lily roughly to the side before ducking under the curse leaving it to collide with the wall behind him, his hazel eyes locked onto the Death Eater.

"You have no hope." The Death Eater taunted as he motioned behind him at the fray of battle where black and crimson clashed with the ferocity of Titans, and at the corpses and spells that were numerous behind him. "The Ministry is ours, surrender and I may just show you mercy." He said with arrogance that hinted that he would not show mercy.

Harry snorted, bringing the man's attention to him. "Ah, the traitor." The Death Eater sneered, though he sounded quite pleased. "My Lord will be very pleased with me when I hand over your bloodied corpse to him upon our complete take over of this pitiful Ministry." He said with excitement as he leveled his wand on the teen.

"Arrogance is a dangerous thing." Harry commented before his form vanished from sight, causing not only the Death Eater, but also the Marauders and Lily to jump, startled. Before they could even raise their wands, the Death Eater crumbled to the ground, his mask rolling from his lifeless face. Harry stood behind him, his bloodied sword in one hand. "Always watch your back." He advised coldly onto the cooling corpse as he crouched down and used the man's cloak to wipe away the blood.

"Er.. How did you vanish?" Sirius questioned nervously, his eyes locked onto the blade being cleansed of blood. Seeing his godson murder a human being in cold blood had been unnerving, but not so much as the fact that Harry didn't even flinch at his actions.

Harry looked up, cold green met blue. "Magic." Harry answered simply, sounding as though he believed his words to explain all as he stood up just in time to turn around and slash his sword through an oncoming spell, cleaving it in two.

Without another word, Harry weaved his way into the fray and vanished from sight. "Shit!" James cursed as he too rushed into the fight, he needed to find Harry and protect him.

Harry ducked under a stunner and cast his own stunner at a black robed witch before he rolled to the right just as the killing curse smashed into the ground in his previous position. In a swift double roll, he regained his footing and plunged his katana through the throat of another Death Eater, just as a cutting curse nipped his already injured shoulder, reopening the wound that had just barely stopped bleeding. With a quiet grunt, he swung around and cleaved the head clean off the shoulders of another. A warm shower of blood drenched his once white shirt, and splattered across his face, yet he paid it no heed.

Quickly, he leapt over the fresh corpse he had delivered to the ground, and with a jerk of his blade he cast a bolt of electricity at an enemy, causing her to shriek in pain. His spell distracted her, giving him plenty enough time to clear the distance between them, and before she could recover, he slammed his blade up to the hilt into her stomach; emerald eyes met pale blue, as a soft gasp escaped his newest victim. The woman's mouth formed a silent 'oh', before Harry slid the blade from her, allowing her to crumble to the ground, bleeding to death. She wouldn't last much longer.

Without a backwards glance he tossed a quick stunner at the back of some Death Eater before he ducked under an Avada Kedavra shot at him from behind. In a fluid movement, he went down and rolled before standing just to the left of his assailant. With a swift jab, he ran his blade into the man's thigh, causing him to drop his wand and howl in pain. Not waiting a second longer, Harry withdrew his blade and swung it up in a raining arc, lopping the man's head off in another waterfall of crimson.

Spinning around, he conjured a shield and repelled a barrage of arrows with a strange high pitched metal on metal sound as it impacted and scattered back to the caster. The Death Eater in question merely burnt the repelled arrows, and banished the smoldering ruins back towards Harry who hastily rolled to the left and stayed in a crouch as he conjured a fiery whip.

With a flick of his wrist, he latched his flaming whip onto his opponent's wand arm, causing the man to scream as smoke billowed up from his arm and his robe began to burn. He yanked suddenly, causing the man to stumble forward and crash to the ground just as the spell was cancelled. Harry deftly rolled a few times, avoiding another cutting hex, before he tossed a banishment charm on the man he had knocked down, sending him flying into a stone wall. The man slid to the ground, slumped over and unmoving.

Harry whipped around and stepped to the side, half avoiding a slashing hex which ripped open his left side in a deep cut that spread down his arm. Unfazed he stunned his attacker and ducked under another green curse that hit the man he had knocked to the wall, instantly killing him.

Slightly amused that they were inadvertently killing their own, he thrust his sword through the back of a Death Eater, and ducked as an Order member cast a stunner at him. Harry quirked his brow at a pink haired witch earning himself an apologetic shrug. With a roll of his eyes he spun around and froze as something unexpected caught his eyes…

Hp –hp –hp –hp –hp –hp –hp

Lucas and Jason looked on wide eyed as they watched their mother fell three Death Eaters with a single charm, before being saved from an unknown curse by some Order Member they could not identify. With an exchanged glance, the two of them moved into the room, clearing the doorway just as more Order members raced into the battle. With a gulp, they slid over a fallen corpse, their mismatched eyes staring into lifeless brown ones.

When they had chosen to follow their family, this wasn't what they had expected. They had anticipated a glorious battle of good versus evil, and what they were witnessing was far from that. It was a chilling blood bath, screams echoed through the wall, depicting pain and immanent death, as blood and corpses painted the floor a morbid picture. The twins felt quite shaky, ill to their stomachs. They now understood their parents' blatant refusal to allowing the two of them to join the Order.

It was gruesome and soul-wrenching. The thirteen year old Potters shuddered with fear and grief as their ever observant eyes took in the dead and the living, struggling against each other in a clash worthy of remembrance. In their unsettling surveillance, they both spotted a raven haired figure at the same moment. "Harry…" They both whispered wide eyed as he cleaved a woman's head from her body before effortlessly spinning in place and sliced a man sneaking up behind him clean in two.

It was with morbid amazement that the two watched wide eyed as their long lost brother moved as though dancing through allies and foes, saving his side and decimating members of the opposition. It was fascinating, and yet so wrong… With a gulp the twins exchanged a glance, though their inattentiveness cost them dearly…

Suddenly a figure crashed into them, knocking them sideways, the cloak concealing them slipping from their forms, revealing them to the room. "Well, well…" A man hissed darkly as he stalked towards the twins upon the floor. "Two kids on the floor, ready to die with their blood traitor father!" He sneered as he leveled his wand at Lucas.

The man opened his mouth and began to cast a spell, though was suddenly halted as his eyes bulged and his jaw slackened a trickle of blood running down his pale chin. The man crumbled to the floor, a black and silver Katana deeply imbedded in his back, piercing through the man's black heart.

Twin set of eyes looked up and met frowning emerald, before their savior rolled under a green killing curse and sprinted over to the two. Quickly, he wrenched the blade from its bloody sheath as he observed the two. "I don't know why two Hogwarts students are here admits the fray… but I can't let either of you be hurt." Harry stated softly as he frowned at the twins that stood several inches taller then himself. "Come." He stated as he led them towards the door they had entered through, Harry defending them against any assaults.

"Harry!" Lily shouted as she spotted her eldest near the door, her voice sounding relieved until she noted the two behind him and paled. "Lucas! Jason!" She exclaimed in worried shock as she raced over to her three sons and hastily embraced her youngest. "What in the world are you doing here?!" She demanded as she began ushering them to the door, tossing a grateful smile at her eldest son who merely shrugged before returning to the fight.

Lily pushed the two teens through the door and hastily moved them down the steps to the Atrium, muttering curses over her sons' appearance in the ministry. The twins knew they would be in for a lecture soon enough…

Hp –hp –hp –hp –hp –hp –hp

Cautious and cold emerald green eyes surveyed the room before him. He noticed very few Death Eaters were left standing, the foolishly brave amongst the Dark Lord's ranks. He could see several black robed cowards in the back, racing up to the next floor, in hopes of regrouping and making a stronger front at the next level. Without a glance to the dead, Harry slipped past the few remaining enemies and behind his allies and moved up the stairs at a slower then usual pace for him, his breathing slightly labored.

The floor above the Atrium was mass pandemonium.

Gory tendrils of mutilated corpses and bodily bits were hurtled in all directions without discretion. Blood slathered the walls in a sickly sheen and the acid scent of open bowels and blood clogged the air like polluted clouds of rank ruin. It was disgusting. Even Harry, one who had seen far too much for one so young could feel the bile as his emerald eyes fell upon the savaged and brutalized corpses that had no means of identification. Harry shuddered, and swallowed his disgust and uneasiness before slowly lifting his eyes to look upon the figure that stood in the midst of the gore. It was a man who looked wild, in great rags that were drenched in cooling blood, and bits of muscle and bones clung to his form, testifying that he had been the brutal murderer. His yellowed eyes met emerald.

A growl rose up, and Harry realized that he was no man. He was a werewolf. The man-wolf hunched down, his hackles up as he raised his stained hands, jagged claws aimed towards the arrival. "Prey?" He asked with a gravely voice, drool leaking from his bloodied lips.

"No." Harry stated, his voice showing no sign of his inward nervousness.

"No…" The werewolf growled, sounding somewhat disappointed as he seemed to relax. "More fleeing from below." He snarled darkly, referring to all the Death Eaters that had past his way after running like cowards from the floor below.

"Not fleeing." Harry said softly as he brought his silver sword and pointed it at his foe. In his condition he knew he stood no chance against this werewolf.

Greyback howled at the sword and snarled as he wearily eyed the silver. He didn't like silver. It hurt. With a sudden lunge he stomped forward with a great burst of speed that didn't match his wit. Harry, eyes wide at the sudden lunge, barely managed to toss himself to the side to avoid being rendered in two by the mighty beast.

This was a man who hadn't even switched into his werewolf side, and yet he had all the speed, might and violence of an average werewolf on the night of the full moon.

Harry ducked a sudden swing of a gory clawed hand and brought his sword up nicking the beast's shoulder. A pained howl shook the room as he backhanded the teen across the ribs sending him flying into the solid wall with a sickening snap. Harry gasped, his breath stolen from his very lungs as the acrid taste of blood reached his tongue while his vision swam dangerously. He could feel his freshly mended ribs break.

Fenir was on the teen before he could regain his bearings and raked his claws ruthlessly across his chest, tearing cloth, skin and muscle. Harry let out a pained gasp before he brought his sword up and sliced the werewolf who was moving forward to bite him. With a second howl, Harry's blade connected, causing the beast to leap back to inspect his wound. It burned.

Harry used his non-injured shoulder to brace himself on the wall, he was panting heavily. Blood was quickly fleeing his body in great rivulets leaving the teen to grow weaker and weaker. Greyback was furious! Foam was frothing from his jagged lips, his nostrils wide with anger. He took one frightening step closer before he was suddenly tackled from behind.

Emerald eyes watched exhaustedly as the beast was thrown to the ground, Remus upon his back looking enraged. "You will not hurt him!" Remus shouted ferociously as he slammed his fist into the wolf-man's face before leaping out of the way of his claws. "Incendio!" He yelled with his wand aimed at the wolf.

A fire ball was flung from his wand and ignited the pitiful rags that the man-beast wore, causing Fenir to howl in agony as his skin bubbled and melted. The smell of burning flesh and hair danced with the putrid stench as the werewolf rolled over and over again. Harry, seeing an opportunity to strike, jumped forward and ran his dear katana swiftly through the howling beast's chest, piercing its heart.

A howl shook the very foundations just before the werewolf breathed his last and joined the dead upon the floor. "I have waited for this day for a long time." Remus whispered softly as he stared somewhat disbelievingly down at the creature that had cursed him. "Thank you." He whispered before looking at his nephew and paling drastically at the wound upon his chest. "Harry!" He exclaimed as he moved to steady the panting and swaying teen.

"We need to get you out of here!" He exclaimed with worry.

"No." Harry stated through clenched teeth. "I can't. He is still here." He stated breathily as emerald met concerned amber. "Please." He whispered softly. "If you can do any healing spell please do it, but I have to go on." He stated as he clutched Remus' robes in his bloody hand. "Please." He asked.

Honeyed eyes looked conflicted. His heart wanted for him to take the child somewhere safe and keep him there for ever. His wolf side wanted to mother the boy. Yet his mind knew the boy would never be at peace if he couldn't go further. "Alright…" He whispered reluctantly as he looked down at the gashes across Harry's chest, relieved that the teen had not been bitten.

With a few whispered words, Remus managed to slow the bleeding and bind the wound. He was no healer, and that was the best he could do. "Thank you." Harry said with a soft smile before he took a deep breath and released the older man before removing himself from his grip.

Harry looked at Remus one last time before slowly sprinting towards the opposite stairs and clambered up them and out of sight. Remus wasn't sure he had done the right thing, but he felt somewhat happy at that honest smile directed at him. Their Harry was still in there.

Footsteps behind him caused Remus to whip around his wand out, just as James and Sirius lunged up to the fifth level. "Holy shit!" Sirius exclaimed, going pale, as James' jaw dropped. The room was pure carnage. A butchery of what looked to have once been humans. "What the hell happened here?" Sirius demanded as he eyed Remus for any injuries.

"Greyback." Remus answered softly, eyes not meeting his friends. He felt guilty seeing them after having left Harry go off on his own yet again.

"Where is he?" James whispered as he got over his shock, though he looked quite green.

"Dead." Remus said, eyes moving to the lifeless corpse of the wolf-man.

"You did!" Sirius exclaimed as he rushed forth and wrapped an arm around his dear friend's shoulder. "I knew you could!"

Remus softly shook his head. "It wasn't me. I helped, yes. But it was not me who dealt the final blow." He whispered.

"Then who did?" James questioned; his wand out as he looked for anyone alive amongst the carnage.

Remus looked over at James unsure how to answer before he final stated "It was Harry."

Sirius and James stared at their sable haired friend. "Where is he?" James questioned in worry, his eyes scanning the corpses, hoping against hope that one of the mutilated bodies wasn't his son's.

"Upstairs." Remus admitted. "I couldn't stop him." He said with worry. "And he is hurt." He added on.

James nodded at the man firmly. "Then let's go." He said before the three of them turned and raced through the gore and up the stairs to the fourth level of the Ministry.

If the floor below was a massacre, then the fourth floor was pandemonium.

Crimson robed figures flung hexes all around, not aiming, simply firing in hopes of felling their foe. Friend hit friend more often the foe. And rumble rained down from demolished offices and wayward spells. It was as though the Aurors were headless chicken, running rampant and unchecked. Sirius stood there, staring stupidly as an Auror flung a spell towards a black cloaked person, only to miss his target by a mile.

"Vampires…" Remus breathed with wide eyes as he saw one move in no more then a blur to evade a spell. The Aurors were fighting against Vampires, but they stood not a chance.

Elegant looking creatures, pale as moonlight and fair as fair could be, danced through the chaos with grace; mostly going unscathed as they slit throats of the foolish humans. Some even paused and took a sip of their beloved nectar before slaying their foe, but for the most part, they were toying with the humans.

Only one fight seemed to be legitimate though, and the three marauders spotted Harry clashing blades with a tall handsome Vampire, who was smirking and speaking with the teen as their blades clashed. "Harry!" The three exclaimed before moving into the fray, though they were hindered in their progression and separated to be toyed with themselves….

"You are strong." The Vampire stated with a fang filled grin as he sidestepped an arc of his opponent's sword, his inhuman speed giving him a lead. "Svift." He added; his thick dark accent enthralling. "And yet, you are mortal?" He questioned, almost as though he disbelieved those words even though his senses told him it was true.

Harry ducked under a sword swing a small grin on his pale features. "You are strong too." Harry stated with a nod of his head as he stepped to the left and parried the blade. "For a vampire." He added teasingly as he ducked under a jab.

"You have fought my kind before?" He questioned with a dark eyebrow raised curiously.

"Yes." Harry stated with a shrug that pulled painfully at his ribs, causing him to wince as he parried another blow and launched one of his own. "It was once upon a time, in a dark forest late at night." Harry admitted as he sliced a few strands of long onyx hair from his foe's head.

"And vere vould this forest be?" He questioned as he nicked Harry's left cheek, crossing a red line upon the silver scar already there.

"Somewhere." Harry stated, he didn't remember exactly where. With a grunt he dropped down and slashed at his adversary's knees. Though he missed as the Vampire leapt over the blade and landed swiftly, his blade arcing down towards Harry's head. With haste he rolled out of the way, grunting his ribs' protest as he swung back to his feet in time to parry a blade.

"Though you are injured and I am going light on you, you are still doing very vell." The Vampire admitted as he stepped back to avoid the teen's blade. "Perhaps Voldemort's side isn't the strongest?" He stated more then questioned.

"You support the strong?" Harry inquired as he whirled around in a parry.

"No. Ve support the vinner." He stated with amusement.

"He won't win." Harry stated as their swords met in a furious clash of angry sparks. Both of them took a step backwards before stepping forwards again blade upon blade before each stepped to a side. Harry jabbed, the Vampire parried. Then the Vampire slashed and Harry dodged.

They seemed quite equal… if it were not for the fact that Harry's foot work was sloppy and sweat was beaded on his skin. Black spots swam in his vision, his head pounding with pain. His body screamed to stop. He was tired. He hurt everywhere. But he refused to show his discomfort while his foe looked like he was on a relaxing stroll in the gardens at midnight.

Harry lunged forward, unsteadily. The Vampire, seeing his opening, smacked the teen's hand with the blunt side of his blade, knocking the katana to the ground with a clatter lost to the noise of the battles. Suddenly the Vampire vanished from before the teen and appeared behind him, one arm gently around his stomach while the other held his non bleeding cheek.

Harry went still. "This vas fun." The Vampire whispered softly as he ran his fangs slowly across Harry's neck, causing shivers to cascade down his spine. "Your blood smells like the finest of vines." He added; his eyes closed as he moved his hand under the teen's shirt. "Delicious and poverful…" He murmured before brushing his lips over the teen's neck.

Suddenly and without warning, sharp fangs sunk into Harry's neck, causing him to gasp before a fluttery warm feeling engulfed him. The thrall of the feasting Vampire ensnared him. His legs felt like jelly, his arms like lead, and he was unable to move as tingling warmth spread throughout his body.

Almost as soon as it had begun, the Vampire withdrew his fangs and licked the wound shut tenderly. "Heaven." The Vampire moaned richly as the wound healed into two silver scars. "You are an Eden in the vorld." He whispered tenderly as he kissed his mark. "My name is Emrys Cruze, Lord of the Nightving Clan." He whispered, his lips moving against Harry's pale neck. "Ve vill meet again. For nov I leave you and my kinsmen vill come vith me." He stated as he reluctantly slipped away from the teen and signaled his people to leave.

"You vill be mine." He stated with a grin as he licked his fangs, vanishing into the darkness.

The Vampires vanished, leaving many stunned and confused, though Harry wasn't watching them. His eyes were locked upon Emrys' last location as his knees suddenly gave way. He sunk down, though his brain did not register the pain from his fall. "Harry!" James exclaimed as he rushed roughly through the confused Aurors and over to his son, his two best mates following from their respective positions.

James put his arm around Harry shoulder. "Are you okay?" He asked worriedly as he looked at his spaced out son unsure of what was ailing him.

Sirius squatted down in front of the teen and waved his hand before emerald eyes with a frown. "He was bitten." Remus whispered as he brushed a finger lightly over the fang scars upon the small teen's neck.

James paled. "No." He whispered as he moved to look, hazel eyes latching onto the marks. "No." He whispered again as though to deny it.

"Was he… turned?" Sirius asked nervously.

"I don't think so." Remus stated thoughtfully.

"Then why isn't he responding?" James demanded in a panic as he held his son tighter in his embrace.

"I think… he is still under the feasting thrall." Remus stated knowledgably as he studied the bite. "He should snap out of it in a moment."

True to Remus' words Harry came back to his senses and tensed within his father's arms unused to being held. "Erm… Could you please release me?" He questioned quietly, his voice void of emotion.

James reluctantly released his grip and met his son's eyes. "Are you alright?" He asked softly.

"I've had worse." Harry admitted with a sigh. "Though… that was the first time I've been bitten by a vampire." He added with a sheepish grin as he reached up and ran a finger lightly over the mark, shivering as he touched it.

"We'll let's get you out of here." James said softly.

"No." Harry said as he dropped his hand and shook his head. "Voldemort is close." Harry said as he stood up, shaking. "I may be weakened, tired and hurt but, I am the only person capable of standing against him." Harry said softly. "And I wanted to show him how much of a failure his attempt to destroy me was." He added with a weak grin and a wink.

"But Harry." James began, slipping into a fatherly voice.

"Don't 'but Harry' me." Harry stated sharply as he regarded his father icily. "I am a weapon." He stated and held a hand up to the protest of the others. "I was raised a weapon and a weapon can not, will not rest until they finish their task at hand; no matter the repercussions upon said weapon." He explained. "It has been my life, and it is how I have been taught."

The adults were speechless. "Please understand." Harry added softly as his katana reappeared in his hand.

Slowly the three nodded. "We will try." James said.

"That is all I can ask." He stated. Harry offered a soft smile before he turned and slowly crossed through the rumble rooms, and down the hall leading to the far stairs.

The three marauders followed after the young teen.

The four of them ascended the stairs and arrived upon the third floor.

There were very few Aurors on the third level, maybe a handful and only half yet still drew breath. Scattered desperately in the fray were people dressed as Ministry workers who were all anxiously casting spells in a desperate attempt to push back all the Death Eaters in the room. They had built barricades of sorts, using fallen rubble, upturned desks and sideways filing cabinets to shelter them. The ministry workers braced their walls, tossing spells over the top every chance they could get before they ducked back down letting the enemies' curses crash into their enforced barricades.

Around one-hundred Death Eaters were swarming the visible part of the floor, and Voldemort was amongst them causing more havoc then all the others combined. He blasted, he killed, and he caused pain all without slowing. He was in his element. The screams, the fire, the pain, and the anger fueled him to do more damage, take more lives and cause more suffering.

Harry blinked and beheaded a Death Eater from behind, annoyed that they were cocky enough not to watch their backs; assuming Greyback would stop any advancement of enemy forces. With a flick of his wrist he knocked several enemies skidding across the once clean floor.

"Voldemort!" Harry shouted causing everyone in the room to glance over at the voice. Voldemort turned, his crimson eyes narrowed as he eyed the teen that he had thought to be dead. "You know!" Harry stated above the deafening silence that over took the room as all focused on Harry. "You really shouldn't leave your pets to finish your job for you, as you can see they failed. Your Chimeras were weak, your vampires disloyal and your werewolf an idiot." He summed up, grinning coldly though no humor was in his deadly emerald eyes.

**Hp –hp –hp –hp**

**End of chapter, sorry it is short. I have been busy, though I promise the next chapter will be longer.**

**Please review, thanks!**


	4. A Hero's Death

_-Previously _

_The three marauders followed after the young teen._

_The four of them ascended the stairs and arrived upon the third floor._

_There were very few Aurors on the third level, maybe a handful and only half yet still drew breath. Scattered desperately in the fray were people dressed as Ministry workers who were all anxiously casting spells in a desperate attempt to push back all the Death Eaters in the room. They had built barricades of sorts, using fallen rubble, upturned desks and sideways filing cabinets to shelter them. The ministry workers braced their walls, tossing spells over the top every chance they could get before they ducked back down letting the enemies' curses crash into their enforced barricades._

_Around one-hundred Death Eaters were swarming the visible part of the floor, and Voldemort was amongst them causing more havoc then all the others combined. He blasted, he killed, and he caused pain all without slowing. He was in his element. The screams, the fire, the pain, and the anger fueled him to do more damage, take more lives and cause more suffering._

_Harry blinked and beheaded a Death Eater from behind; annoyed that they were cocky enough not to watch their backs; assuming Greyback would stop any advancement of enemy forces. With a flick of his wrist he knocked several enemies skidding across the once clean floor._

"_Voldemort!" Harry shouted causing everyone in the room to glance over at the voice. Voldemort turned, his crimson eyes narrowed as he eyed the teen that he had thought to be dead. "You know!" Harry stated above the deafening silence that over took the room as all focused on Harry. "You really shouldn't leave your pets to finish your job for you, as you can see they failed. Your Chimeras were weak, your vampires disloyal and your werewolf an idiot." He summed up, grinning coldly though no humor was in his deadly emerald eyes._

**Chapter IV** _–A Hero's Death_

"Insolent brat!" A female voice hissed with angered malice as a dark robed Death Eater took a menacing step forward. "How dare you speak to my great Lord like that?" She screeched in fury as she brought her wand up towards the enemy even though he stood very far away. "Who do you think you are?" She demanded.

Harry tensed; he knew that voice well even though he had only known it for a short time. It was the voice of Bellatrix Lestrange, the woman who had tortured him in the dungeons of one of Voldemort's fallen bases. "I'm hurt." Harry began as he emotionlessly placed a bloodied hand to his chest. "I thought you of all people would recognize me." He stated as his father placed his hand reassuringly on his shoulder and gently squeezed.

"Well…" Harry paused thoughtfully, "I suppose you do not recognize me at the moment." He concluded with a slight nod. He flicked his wrist, and there upon him fell the illusion of his former life. "I was Lucis Vinco." He stated in his icy voice, causing many of the Death Eaters present to gasp in horror. "Now I am Harry Potter." He concluded, making his father feel very proud as his disguise vanished.

"Traitor!" Voices yelled through the room, as Bellatrix howled her fury.

"Traitor?" Harry started as he conjured forth his beloved blade that was somehow clean even though he had not cleaned it since the slaying of Greyback. "I am no traitor; it was I who was betrayed." Harry stated lightly as he nudged his father to the side and ducked under a sudden Reducto curse fired at him. "See how ready you all are to turn your backs?" He questioned as he shot a shock wave spell, knocking down ten Death Eaters. Chaos ensued.

The three Marauders raised their wands and jumped into the fray, stunning, cutting, disarming where they could. Harry on the other hand plowed through killing and dodging where necessary. Using more spells then physical attacks to attest to his exhaustion. He brought up his silver shield, shot out a vicious slashing hex and beheaded his foe standing before him. With a spray of blood and gore, he exploded another just as a hot-blooded gash tore through his heavily scarred and bandaged back.

He hissed under his breath and stumbled forwards. He was far too drastically weakened to battle in these conditions for much longer. His vision, still hazy, barely saw the people before him, and yet, despite being unable to see, he knew Voldemort was approaching him. He turned to the right, deflected a bright and sickly yellow curse before he shot out a fireball to the left, igniting some foolish idiot.

He stumbled to the left, evading another curse, just as he felt the pain of the familiar

Cruciatus curse ravage his nerve endings. He crumbled, writhing in agony. He felt as though he were being torn asunder, all his cuts, half healed or not, ripped open, while he felt his ribs puncture his lungs. It was hell. He screamed. He shouted his pain out for the whole room in an agonizing shriek.

It pierced the hearts of the Light side. Almost as soon as it started, it had stopped. The pain relinquishing its hold on Harry as the curse was brought to an end. "Bella said you do not scream." Voldemort stated bluntly, as he stood over the teen's trebling, broken and bleeding form. "I guess it takes more then her tender care to break you." He added with a smirk, as dazed emerald eyes lifted to meeting unsteadily with crimson. "But your eyes are still defiant!" He ragged, as he brought his foot heavily down upon the teen's side, stealing his former weapon's breath away.

With a gasp, Harry used to impact to roll over and he scrabbled tottering to his feet. He stared at his enemy. Though his eyes unfocused as he tried to focus on all three versions of the man swarming in his sight. "Good bye, Harry Potter." Voldemort muttered as he raised his wand and aimed it at Harry's heart.

"Avad-"

"No!" James Potter shouted as he launched himself forward and tackled the Dark Lord to the ground, effectively stopping the curse, just as Harry collapsed unconscious, a trail of blood on his chin, into the arms of Sirius Black who was as pale as snow. "You will not take him from me again!" James roared as he landed a heavy fist firmly on the wizard's nose, cleanly breaking it.

Voldemort howled his fury as James jumped off the Dark Lord, somewhat stunned at what he had done. Expelliarmus!" James shouted and smiled as the wand was wrenched from the man's hand, only to be summoned back wandlessly half way. "Potter!" Voldemort hissed as he regained his footing, his face bloody.

"No!" The powerful voice of Albus Dumbledore echoed through the room as he hastily moved between his young Order member and the boy he had failed. "Tom, you will leave them out of this." Albus ordered sharply, his light blue eyes like the glinting steel of a blade.

"You!" Voldemort hissed, his eyes narrowed through his bloody face just as the three Marauders portkeyed out, the unconscious form of Harry in their arms. "You let them escape!" The Dark Lord ragged angrily, a sneer upon his jagged lips.

"You can not win Tom, give it up." Dumbledore advised firmly as he blocked Tom's curse.

"Old fool!" Voldemort hissed in his serpentine way as the two wizards clashed blinding spell after one another, wands whipping back and forth so fast that no one could see it. Colors and elements flared out all around them as they dueled their age-old duel. All people fighting gave the two of them a large breadth to avoid being hit by one of their spells. Fires roared, wind whipped, water crashed and the very ground shook.

Within minutes of their duel, the floor was flooded by white robes and red robes, all clambering up the stairs to the level. Reinforcements had come at long last. They pushed the forces of Darkness into being surrounded by foes. Voldemort, despite being occupied with the duel snarled his rage at having his plan thwarted. "Retreat!" He hissed venomously before his force pulled out their illegal portkeys and fled leaving the room suddenly quiet…

**Hp –hp –hp –hp –hp –hp –hp –hp –hp –hp**

**He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named** **Thwarted in Ministry Takeover!**

Yesterday was a stunning day at the Ministry of Magic, where the Super Death Eater was caught and brought in for trial. Due to this process, security throughout the Ministry was lessened in key areas as the majority of Aurors were positioned to ensure that the prisoner would not escape. This lack of security however was taken advantage of. You-Know-Who invaded the Ministry shortly after the commencement of Lucis Vinco's trial.

**HE** made an appearance to claim the captive, and Harry Potter (Lucis), declined, swearing no oath to HIM. In a fury, the Ministry was placed under heavy siege.

Astoundingly, accorded to Amelia Bones, Head of Magical Law Enforcement, Harry Potter led the jury and Aurors from the courtroom, single handedly slaying two chimeras, a hallway of Inferi and an Atrium full of Dementors. None died in their journey to the Atrium, and though he had been heavily injured upon capture, Harry Potter stayed to help the Ministry and Order fight off the remainder of assailants.

An anonymous witness states that he fought a flurry of Death Eaters, a horde of Vampires and even the notorious Greyback himself, who was killed in their confrontation. Through all of this he managed to continue on until he faced Voldemort, distracting him from his rampage, buying Albus Dumbledore enough time to arrive and drive out the forces of Evil.

It was an amazing victory, and hopes yet still remain.

Harry Potter was pardoned his crimes after his deeds at the Ministry; though he is presently in critical condition in the Bulgarian Hospital. He was also gifted with an Order of Merlin Second class for saving so many lives.

Through this whole incident, the death toll was a tragic one-thousand three-hundred and nine. Currently eighty-nine people are recovering from various injures in the Bulgarian Hospital. Our Sympathy here at the _Daily Prophet_ goes out to the families of the victims.

_-Trixy L. R. Nightbane_

_**Weeks Later**_

Harry lay unmoving, his eyes closed. He had been awake for the last ten minutes, but he had decided to pretend he was still unconscious. He was in a strange place, and he didn't understand the thick language spoken around him. Despite not having opened his eyes and not being able to understand, he could easily guess he was in a Hospital, and a foreign one at that.

The last thing he could remember was standing unsteadily before the Dark Lord, about to be killed with the notorious Avada Kedavra curse. However, something had stopped Voldemort. Through his fuzzy memory, he could make out someone tackling the Dark wizard. However, for the life of him, he couldn't figure out who it had been as his vision blacked out and he crumbled into sweet oblivion.

Presently he still wished he was unconscious. He ached everywhere and he could feel many layers of bandages wrapped around his person. He had sustained plenty of damage between being tortured and then fighting at the Ministry. He needed rest and a little relaxation.

He heard the room to his door open quietly, and several people shuffled inside and shut the door behind him. "He's still out cold." James commented sadly, as he plopped down into one of the four chairs along the teen's bedside, Lily beside him and his two best friends across from him and his wife. "I told you Lily-love." The Potter patriarch sated softly.

"I know… But what if he had woken when we were away?" She asked quietly as she regarded her heavily bruised and bandaged son, a sob in her throat. Her baby should never look so utterly broken.

"He would have probably snuck out." Sirius suggested, earning a smack on the backside of his head from Remus and a sharp look from Lily.

"Don't you even joke about that Sirius Black!" Lily growled angrily as she tenderly took her son's hand into her own.

"Sorry Lily." Sirius muttered and looked down looking somewhat shame-faced for upsetting the red head.

"No need to be so hard on him." Harry croaked, his voice raspy, causing his four visitors to jump, startled. Harry slowly cracked his emerald eyes opened, and blinked to clear his vision.

"Harry!" They all exclaimed as Lily began to fuss over him.

"Oh Harry-baby, are you feeling okay? Sore? Do I need to grab the Healer?" Lily began to rapid fire as her baby slowly sat up and leaned against his headboard.

"I feel like I was just eaten by a dragon." Harry commented thoughtfully as he looked at the four of them. "It's not a fun experience…" He added thoughtfully, causing Remus to blank as though he was uncertain of something.

"I didn't wake you did I?" Lily asked softly as James rose and left the room.

"No I was awake long before you got here." Harry admitted with a shrug that he immediately regretted. "Aren't Healers supposed to swish their wands and make all my broken bones go away?" He commented dryly.

"You still have a broken bone?" Lily demanded worriedly. "Where?" She eyed his bandaged frame in a panic just as James returned with a dainty female Healer in tow. "He says he still has a broken bone." Lily informed the Healer who frowned.

"Strange…" She commented in a thick accent as she whipped her wand out and approached the teen. "Hurting where?" She asked and Harry motioned to his collarbone. The woman frowned and tapped it, mending it instantly, looking confused as to how his Healer had missed it. "Better?" She questioned softly earning a nod.

"Other hurts?" She asked as she regarded the small teenager.

Harry shook his head. "Everything else will be fine once I get up and about." He added softly earning a nod.

"You no move." The Healer ordered as she helped him lay back down. "Hurt bad." She added as means of explanation in her very limited English.

"How long must I stay here?" Harry questioned with a frown.

The woman frowned, trying to understand what he said before she gave a sudden look of comprehension. "October." She stated with a nod before she reached into her pocket, withdrew a sleeping potion, and handed it to her charge. "Drink. Sleep." She ordered in a firm voice.

Harry glanced wearily at the bottle before he took it and downed the potion. Within seconds, he began to feel drowsy and within a minute, he fell back to sleep and the Healer left the room, leaving the family to silence and whispered conversations once more.

**Hp –hp –hp –hp –hp –hp –hp –hp –hp**

Several weeks had passed since Harry had awoken from his unconscious state, and finally the Healers had given him the all clear to go. He was glad to be rid of the ever-boring white walls, the scent of death and potions and the stupid noise at all hours of the day and night. It had been a long few weeks for the teen, and the moment he had his release papers signed, Harry almost ran from the Hospital, several amused Marauders on his tail.

As soon as they stepped into the floo room of the Bulgarian Hospital, Harry had to stop and wait for the others. He was unsure of where they intended to take him. With amusement, James grabbed a fistful of green powder, and told his son to follow. Gently, the elder Potter wrapped his arm around his son and they stepped into the grate and tossed the powder in. Great green flames shot up gently around them. "Potter Manor." He stated and the two of them whirled away in a swirl of colors and sensations.

Within seconds, which felt like hours to Harry, they were deposited in an entrance hall, James though, had to catch Harry before he tumbled dizzily to the floor. "Not a person for Floo?" James asked teasingly as Remus, Sirius and Lily all came through.

"Alright there cub?" Sirius asked as he noticed his Godson's pasty complexion.

"Peachy…" Harry muttered as he glared at the fireplace. "I'm never doing that again." He vowed softly, earning several amused looks.

"Well." Lily stated firmly. "Let's get you to the sitting room." She concluded before guiding her baby boy form the marble entrance foyer into a richly decorated living room with many portraits and photographs lining the walls.

"Welcome home, son." James said from behind Harry.

Harry couldn't speak. He had never had a home before. Curious emerald eyes surveyed the room, glancing towards all the happy photographs and merry looking portraits that were waving enthusiastically at him. It felt warm and inviting. It was a strange new sensation to him. "Home." He whispered to himself as e walked over to a family portrait that had his Mother and Father standing behind two grinning twins; behind his parents stood Sirius and Remus. Everyone was grinning, looking quite happy.

Harry couldn't help feeling somewhat out of place. He had never smiled like that. H could never remember having been as carefree as they all looked. He glanced to his right and looked up at his mother who was softly regarding the same thing he was. "Looks like a new one is in order." She stated before looking down at her son proudly. "One with the whole family in it." She added softly.

"Those two are familiar." Harry stated, changing the subject as he motioned towards the identical boys in the photo.

"Well…" Lily began with a frown. "They should, seeing as you rescued your brothers from the Ministry." She stated, sounding quite annoyed. "I gave them a good lecture for sneaking in. Though they did try to argue that they just wanted to meet their older brother." She added softly.

"Would you like to meet them?" Lily asked as she led her son to the couch and let him sit.

Harry shrugged. He honestly was not sure what he was supposed to say so he nodded slowly. James took this as his cue and he stood from his seat. "I'll go grab them from school." He stated and began to walk towards the foyer.

"Don't forget to inform Minerva." Lily called after him just as he left the room, earning a wave of his hand from the doorframe.

"Your brothers are twins as you can tell." Lily explained thoughtfully. "They are thirteen and their birthday is March the third." She added with a soft smile.

"Birthday… When is my birthday?" Harry quietly questioned; his eyes curious.

Sirius stared slack-jawed at him, his mouth moving in pitiful attempts. Remus on the other was eying Harry with a sad expression, while Lily looked to the point of tears. "Oh my poor son!" Lily whispered somberly as she moved to kneel before her seated son and took his hands into her own. "You were born on July thirty-first, almost near midnight." Lily began softly. "You were born a beautiful, albeit small baby, with messy hair and eyes just like my own." She explained with a smile. "Your father, Remus, Sirius and I were all very proud and happy to call you ours." She concluded tearfully her eyes locked on her sons.

"How old am I?" Harry asked, stiff at the contact his mother was giving him.

"Fifteen." She whispered softly as noise in the hall announced the arrival of the twins and their father.

From the doorway came James, and behind him were the twins. They were tall for age thirteen, standing a mere head span shorter then their father who was by no means short. Their hair was short and messy of an auburn color; though more brown then red. Their eyes however were their most intriguing feature. Both twins had one green eye (the right) and one brown eye (the left). It was strange but deeply enthralling.

These two gazed curiously at their elder brother, their black robes the same, making Harry feel as though he was staring at someone in a mirror, though he knew it not to be so. "I'm Lucas." The one on the right said.

"And I'm Jason." The twin on the left said before they both inclined their heads in greeting and slowly, almost cautiously approached the black haired teen that was their brother.

Harry regarded them as they plopped themselves down on the couch across from him and stared at him with their intelligent eyes. "You are Harry." They said after a moment's study, causing Harry to feel slightly unnerved. "Thank you." They both said, causing Harry to blink in confusion. "For saving us at the Ministry." They added after spotting his lack of understanding.

"You are welcome…" Harry said slowly as his gaze flickered between the two. He wondered whether they were leglimens and could reach each other's mind. It would explain their sync speech, but then again he had heard that magical twins, if identical, had a strange bond. Perhaps this was a unique version of this bond?

Silence ensued, and James, who had sat on the left of Harry, gave Remus a pleading look to make things seem less awkward. "Harry, they are both students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Remus stated, causing emerald eyes to clash with honeyed ones. "They, as you may or may not be able to tell, are in Ravenclaw." He concluded as he motioned towards the emblems clear upon the twins' robes.

"Ravenclaw?" Harry questioned thoughtfully. He had heard of Hogwarts in the terms that it was a Wizarding school, and that Albus Dumbledore resided there as Headmaster; though beyond that he was uncertain of facts.

"Yes, Ravenclaw." Remus said with a soft smile. "Hogwarts is composed of four houses for the students. "Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. These four houses were named after the founders: Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slytherin. The four houses take the qualities that each founder thought best in people." He paused to allow all this information to sink in. "To Gryffindor the brave, Ravenclaw the studious, Slytherin the sly and Hufflepuff takes the rest." He explained.

"I see." Harry commented offhandedly as he removed his gaze from his younger brothers and focus instead upon the mahogany coffee table. He honestly thought it was wrong to separate all the students depending on their qualities, but then again, it wasn't he who had developed that method, and it is only his opinion.

Lily looked carefully at her son. "Harry." She began, catching his attention. "I was… well hoping, that since you are still underage, that you would permit us to enroll you in Hogwarts?" She asked, feeling unsure. She didn't know how he would take this request.

Harry regarded the occupants of the room who were all staring intently at him, all with batted breath. Harry, as though to make them squirm, tilted his head to the side with a thoughtful frown as his gaze fell to the floor. He had never been to school. Sure he could read and write, and knew more spells then most people, but he had never been to school. The idea of going to a place swarming with immature people, noise, and well…. He didn't find the idea very appealing.

Slowly he raised his head and his gaze and met with eyes that matched his own. He had been ready to open his mouth but one look from the hopeful eyes of his mother; he knew he could not refuse. Slowly, hesitantly he nodded, gaining a squeal of delight from the red headed woman and a warm hug showing him just how pleased she was.

Though he dreaded what he had just agreed to, a part of him was glad that he could make this woman, his mother, so happy. It was a unique feeling, one that was indeed foreign to him, and yet it had a nice appeal.

"Ten galleons says Gryffindor." Sirius suddenly spoke up breaking the mood with his feral grin.

"Ten to Ravenclaw." Remus added with a grin leaving James to pout.

"You two stole my bet!" He pouted earning a glare from his wife.

"Ten," The twins stated with a grin, "says to Slytherin." The two stated with smug looks causing James to sulk even further,

"I'm not betting on Hufflepuff." James stated crossly. "But," He began with a grin. "I'll piggy-back Sirius' bet." He concluded earning another glare from his wife, which promised a long chat later.

Hp –hp –hp –hp –hp –hp –hp

The two Potter twins sat on the edge of their seats in the Great Hall, their dinner untouched upon their golden plates as they stared at the head table with rapt attention. Many of their fellow Ravenclaws were curious at the actions of the two, and they snuck suspicious glances between the two in an attempt to discover just what was so interesting.

As the meal was almost at its end and deserts had arrived, Dumbledore stood and instant silence fell upon the great hall. The twins smirked.

"Such an excellent feast." Dumbledore announced joyously as he regarded the hall with kind twinkling eyes. "And dessert is still to come. Now, I am certain you are all curious as to what my newest announcement is: Tonight we have a new student who will be joining us this year."

Murmurings broke out; excitement and curiosity clear in the room. Dumbledore had to wave a little to regain their attention. "Now, I'm sure all of you who read the Newspapers will recognize him." He added with a light smile before motion the doors to the side of the staff table open.

Some students stood, other craned their necks up, as all tried to see into the doorway. From the shadowed room, emerged Professor McGonagall, the familiar stool and Sorting Hat in her grasp. Swiftly, she moved to the front of the teacher's table, and set the stool down before looking at the doorway impassively.

From the shadows emerged a small and pale individual, sporting the customary black robe uniform of Hogwarts. His jet-black hair was elegantly messy, and his astonishing emerald eyes were focused on the stool.

Harry ambled gracefully into the room, feeling distinct discomfort at all the eyes staring intently at his person. He could hear the sharp, almost angry sound of buzzing as the students whispered many things, both good and bad amongst themselves. He could practically feel the insults sliding over him as he sat gracefully down upon the sorting stool while the old and frayed hat was set upon his unruly hair.

Harry's view of hundreds of faces peering at his vanished as the large hat slipped over his eyes to rest lightly on the bridge of his nose. "What do we have here?" A soft, masculine voice whispered into his ear, causing the teen to tense up warily. "No need to fret, everything I see within your mind will remain a secret. I have never and will never expose any secrets I may find within any of the millions of minds I have peered into." The voice said in kindly.

"You've had quite a life…" The voice said softly, almost sadly. "So much pain… so much hardship. I see great power within you… very great!" The hat exclaimed quietly to him, sounding deeply impressed. "You have the potential and thirst to become stronger and greater. You want to prove yourself." He added.

"I see much intelligence, much like your brothers, though it is a darker and deeper understanding of terrifying things that linger in your mind. I see a desire to learn much more, to know enough to hold your own in this world." The hat paused.

"I see a loyalty, though directed at very few, it is there and strong. You are very protective of a few people, and would do much to make sure they are unharmed." The hat continued on, sounding quite frustrated.

"I see bravery; you will face any challenge thrown at you. Hmm… Very noble. But were to put you…?" The Hat asked itself before latching onto his earlier words. "You are very powerful, the strongest I have seen in many years. You wish to become stronger." He added. "You wish more then anything to prove yourself in this world." The hat stated before shifting in conclusion. "It was a pleasure and a privilege."

The hall was filled with muttered words, as people debated what it was that was taking so long. The students were all shifting with annoyance at the wait, while the staff stayed still, eyes watching the teen with intrigue.

"Slytherin!" The hat announced loudly.

Lily looked stunned, the twins looked smug, and the student body's whispers increased in volume as words of an evil monster that had joined their school rose up from many.

Harry blinked before he reached up and slid the hat gently from his head before handing it with care to the Transfiguration Professor with a kind nod. "Which one is Slytherin?" He murmured quietly as scattered applause echoed rather weakly throughout the hall, the loudest supporters the teachers, and the Weasley and Potter twins Most of the Slytherins regarded him coolly.

"The table at the far end is Slytherin." The elderly woman stated as she motioned towards the aforementioned table, and with a slight nod, the teen turned, the emblem on his robes transforming into the emblem of the serpent house as Harry walked towards his housemates.

Emerald eyes eyed the table as he approached it, looking carefully for a place to sit. Mercury grey eyes met his, before the owner of the yes beckoned the teen over. Without a second thought, Harry sat down beside a platinum haired boy who had made room for him to sit. Gracefully, Harry plopped down on the seat, before he turned and emerald clashed with silver.

The two teens stared blankly at one another, eyes unblinking as though locked in some silent debate with one another. All the fifth year Slytherins around them were staring between the two silently, not wanting to interrupt. After a few minutes passed a light smirk appeared on the blonde's handsome features as he brought his hand forth. "Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He said by introduction.

Harry, never breaking his gaze with the blonde brought his hand up and shook the teen's hand. "Potter, Harry Potter." Harry said as the two clasped hands in greeting.

"Welcome to the House of Slytherin." The blond said with an elegant nod of his head, as he pulled his gaze away from Harry while dropping the dark haired teen's hands.

Harry merely nodded his thanks. "This," Draco began as he motioned to his right, "is Blaise Zambini." He stated as an olive-skinned teen with long silky black hair nodded his head in greeting. "To his left is Gregory Goyle." A thick, muscled teen grunted a greeting as he plunged some sugary concoction into his mouth, causing Draco to sneer in disgust.

"To your left is Vincent Crabbe." He continued on, earning Harry a nod from the other muscled teen that, like the other, was devouring a pastry. Draco also sneered at his other friend, wondering who in the seven hells had taught them their table manners before motioning across the table towards the fifth year girls.

"Pansy Parkinson." Draco motioned to the pretty, yet hard-faced Slytherin before motioning towards the black haired girl to Pansy's right. "Millicent Bulstrode." He motioned to Pansy's left. "And finally Daphne Greengrass." The platinum blonde finished the introductions before looking back at Harry with an elegant smirk.

"We are the Slytherin fifth years, and I will be so bold as to assume you are a fifth year as well..." Draco stated confidently as he scanned the smaller teen at his side before helping himself to a rich looking pastry.

"Correct." Harry answered as Draco charmingly nibbled at his desert with polished grace. Harry, seeing the rest of his year mates eating sweet things, hesitantly took a pastry of his own and eyed it critically. He had never been allowed sweets while back with his master. After staring blankly for several moments, Draco cocked a brown at him, an amused glint in his eyes.

Graciously swallowing his bite of pastry, Draco spoke, "Have you never had a pastry before?" He questioned; laughter audible in his tone as he met emerald eyes again.

"No." Harry answered simply, before promptly ignoring the shocked looks that were hastily veiled, though he did notice that Draco frowned slightly at his proclamation. With a light shrug, Harry bit into his treat much like Draco had, though his eyes widened in shock as he rolled the food over in his mouth before chewing and swallowing. "Delicious." He whispered softly before licking his lips, oblivious to the molten eyes that followed the trail of his tongue.

The Fifth Year Slytherins finished their deserts in silence, before Draco stood and held a hand out to Harry. The raven-haired teen blinked before accepting the hand that gently pulled him to his feet. "I'll show you to our dorms." Draco whispered quietly as the two of them left the Great Hall ignoring the many eyes upon their retreating backs.

The two walked in silence, the taller blonde leading the much shorter raven haired new student from the noisy Great Hall, down through a stone corridor that descended. As they moved deeper into the dungeons, Harry could feel a chill move up his spine. The dungeons were cool, too cool for his liking but he was used to colder.

Draco led his new housemate down the winding dungeon corridors before stopping in front of a cold grey stonewall. "This is the entrance to our common rooms and our dorms." Draco informed as he waved a hand absently at the wall, letting the teen blink at it thoughtfully.

"I'll presume there is a password to open it?" Harry asked quietly as he looked up at Draco with a curious expression, earning a smirk and a nod.

"You have presumed correctly. The password is Aperire. It means to uncover." Draco explained as the stones slide to the side creating an entranceway into a warm yet dark common room, decorated in blacks and silver. "I'll show you where you will be sleeping." He stated as he led Harry down a couple of stairs, across the grand common room, with all is black leather furniture, and dark wooded tables, and through a dimly lit corridor on the right.

"Slytherin dorms are set up so that males and females are separate; this hallway leads to the male side." Draco began as he led Harry past several doors with platinum plates identifying who slept within. "Since the dungeons are quite spacious, and we practically have it to ourselves, we only have three to a room. Since Vincent, Gregory and Theodor share one room, and Blaise and I share another, I do believe you will be located with the two of us."

He stopped before his dorm and nodded as he noted Harry Potter's name added to the plaque. With a smirk, the mercury eyed teen pushed the door open silently and nudged his new roommate into the dark room.

Harry stumbled slightly in the doorway as Draco waved his wand to light up the room. It was spacious, had three beds –all of which were four-poster beds with deep green canopies and sidings that allotted some form of privacy—three dark wood desks, three dark wood armors and at the far side of the room was a door that led to the bathroom they shared.

It was elegant yet simple, dark yet cozy. Harry instantly knew he would love staying in this room. "Your things have already been brought down." Draco stated as he motioned at the new trunk that sat at the foot of the second farthest bed. "This is my bed." He said as he plopped down on his own bed, which was on the right side of Harry's. "The other bed is of course Blaise's."

"It's nice." Harry commented softly as he moved over to his bed and gently sat himself down.

Draco grinned softly as he regarded the small teen appraise their room. Draco was quite fascinated by the new comer. According to the papers, he was quite powerful and dangerous, a former weapon to the Dark Lord himself, and yet he looked so gentle and frail. The blonde teen wondered exactly how one so small and seemingly delicate looking could cause so much damage. But then again, looks are often times deceiving, and obviously, Harry was no exception to that. He was put in Slytherin after all, so he could not be all innocent.

Draco stared at the scar that traveled down Harry's left cheek and frowned. He really wanted to know how the teen had gotten that, but he knew that would be rude to ask, so he bit his tongue and inwardly sulked. "Are you looking forward to classes?" He asked, questioning from neutral ground.

"I'm not sure." Harry said as he pulled his gaze from the canopy of his bed and meet mercury in an honest clash. "I have never been to school before." Harry admitted causing the blonde's eyes to widen a fraction.

"You haven't?" Draco asked intrigued. "But then how do you know so much?" He asked referring to what the papers and his father had said about the spells this teen knew.

"Never. My master taught me." He said quietly before looking away and standing. Draco inwardly cringed as he noticed the cold shoulder directed at him. Asking personal questions were probably not the best thing. With a silent sigh, he watched as Harry flicked his wrist and was dressed in black silk pajama pants and a matching long-sleeve button up top. Draco's jaw dropped.

"You can use wandless magic." Draco breathed in shock causing Harry to look back at the teen in confusion. "That is amazing." Draco added, looking quite impressed.

"It comes in handy." Harry said with a soft smile at the teen, showing Draco that he was forgiven for asking a personal question.

"I'm sure it would." Draco added with a thoughtful expression as Harry retrieved his toiletries and slipped into the adjoined bathroom, leaving Draco alone. Draco moved over to his trunk and withdrew his pajamas before slipping into them, retrieving his toiletries just as their room door opened, and Blaise slipped in, closing and locking the door behind him.

Blaise nodded a greeting before pulling on his own pajamas, before the two slipped in the bathroom and joined their new roommate at the sink to contend with their nightly rituals of face washing, hair brushing, teeth cleaning, and relieving bladders. Quietly the three slipped back into their room, slid beneath their covers and drew their hangings around their beds.

Harry, once alone in the dark of his bed, shifted to stare up at the canopy. This had been a surreal experience, and he knew tomorrow would be far stranger then today. With a stifled yawn, he rolled onto his belly and dug his face into his soft comfortable pillow, and slipped off into the black chasm of dreams.

Hp –hp –hp –hp –hp –hp –hp

The next day dawned brightly, though the dungeons, windowless, stayed dark as night. Harry rolled over, his ears hearing the morning rising of his new roommates. With a quiet sigh, he sat up and stretched, cracking his back as he moved. Silently he rolled out of the bed, not bothering to open the curtains before he walked tiredly into the bathroom. Inside, Draco and Blaise were in their own private stalls, showering quietly, the scent of soaps strong in the room.

Harry took the remaining stall, which, like his bed, was situated between the others' stalls. With a shrug, he slipped the curtain closed and discarded his pajamas onto the floor, waving his hand to start the warm water flow. Quietly he stepped under the steaming flow of water, and closed his eyes as he allowed the water to cascade down his form.

He showered slowly, and was the last to leave the washroom, and enter, fully dressed and prepared to face the school. His new roommates were seated on their beds awaiting him. "Morning." Draco greeted with a nod.

"Morning." Harry mumbled back, the three of them left the dorm, bags over their shoulders, and they ascended to the Great Hall for breakfast, where the vast majority of the students were already stuffing their faces.

They took their seats amongst their housemates and, helped themselves to mounds of sizzling bacon, towers of buttered toast, bowls of eggs, and stacks of multi-flavored pancakes.

Harry waited for Draco and Blaise to serve themselves, before he helped himself to the crispiest stripes of bacon he could find. He nibbled absently as he surveyed the room, noting the many dark glares locked onto him. He could see people whispering to each other while looking at him as though he would suddenly stand and kill them all in one swift move. With a sigh, he sipped at his goblet of milk, before devouring more and crunchier, nearly petrified bacon.

Draco regarded Harry through the corner of his eyes, before he too looked around the room at all the pitiful death glares directed at his newest housemate. "They look as though they expect you to slit their throats at any given moment." The blonde Malfoy heir commented absently before biting into his lightly buttered piece of toast.

"If I had wanted them dead, they would already be so." Harry commented as he took several more pieces of crunchy bacon and promptly ate them, much to the amused look of his roommates.

"Over-confidence?" Blaise questioned in amusement.

"No." Harry said before sipping at his milk and snagging a piece of toast. "They wouldn't stand a chance in real combat." Harry explained absently before eating his toast just as Snape stood up from his own breakfast and swooped down to stand behind the black haired teen.

"Mr. Potter." The Dark featured potions master stated causing Harry to turn around, a slice of petrified bacon in hand as he absently nibbled on it. "This is your new class schedule." He stated clearly, as he eyed his new student thoughtfully. Harry accepted the paper with a polite nod of his head as he finished yet another piece of bacon.

"Thank you." He said softly as emerald eyes scanned the timetable, while Draco peered discreetly over his shoulder and read it to.

"I trust Mr. Malfoy will ensure you arrive to all your classes on time, as you two share the same schedule." He stated more then questioned before whirling around and sweeping out of the dinning hall with a flourish of his robes.

Harry's emerald gaze followed the older, darker man out thoughtfully. He swallowed a mouthful of bacon just as Snape exited the Hall. "I want to do that!" Harry admitted with a grin as he plopped another piece of bacon in his mouth. He liked bacon.

"Do what?" Pansy asked as she glanced at where Harry had been staring.

"The magical cape of doom effect." Harry stated with a shrug, earning a few elegant snorts from several of the students beside him and a low, quiet chuckle from Draco. "What?" Harry asked curious as to why his housemates seemed amused. "It's an excellent intimidation factor." He defended his interest with a sulky look as he finished the rest of his milk. "I'm going to master it." He added it before he stood up and swung his bag on his back, Draco, who had also just finished his breakfast, followed suite.

The two of them joined the trickle of students exiting the hall for their first class, though Harry found it amusing that the rest of the students gave him a wide breathe. It was almost like they thought he had a devastatingly contagious disease that would kill them instantly… or that he believed he would murder them all in his sleep.

"Morning Harry." Two familiar voices greeted just as Harry and Draco slipped out of the hall. Harry blinked a turned towards two identical twins that stood smiling at him. "How was your first night?" The twins asked curiously as two very tall identical red heads appeared curiously behind the slightly shorter twins.

"Ah!" The one red head said.

"This must be your infamous-"

"—elder brother." They concluded before striding forward and clasping the tiny black haired teen's hands and fought to shake his hand, continuously bumping each other out of the way before they settled on shaking his hand at the same time, much to the amusement of Harry.

"I am Gred—"

"—and I'm Forge." They both introduced themselves while releasing Harry's well shaken hand.

"We," They began in unison, "Are the Weasley Twins."

"Harry smiled lightly, finding them to be quite amusing, though he noticed Draco's firm scowl directed at the two red heads.

"Er.." Harry began awkwardly. "It's nice to meet you." He greeted politely. "I guess I have no need to introduce myself." Harry added offhandedly.

"Of course not!" The twins exclaimed dramatically.

"You see—"

"—We know all about your—"

"—Amazingly nefarious deeds."

"Your reputation—"

"—well proceeds you." The twins concluded with matching grins before they both took Harry's hand and shook it farewell, before racing up the marble staircase to their class. Harry's twin brothers also said their goodbyes before they retreated down the hall.

"Twins are intriguing." Harry stated to Draco as Blaise joined them in the hall, and the three then proceeded down the stone steps into the dungeons. They had Potion Class.

The potions lab was dimly lit, and had an almost oily air. It was quite depressing to look and walk into the room, where the early arrivers of the class sat, whispering quietly, even though the potion master was nowhere in sight. The three Slytherin fifth entered into the lab, and took seats on the Slytherin half of the room, ignoring the glares from the few that were present on the Gryffindor half.

Draco helped Harry set up his cauldron, just as the remainder of the class wandered in and took their seats, filling up the classroom. Exactly as the hand struck the hour, the classroom door slammed opened, and Snape stalked in, robes flaring and the door slamming loudly behind him, causing silence to befall the room.

Snape swooped to the front of the room, his dark, cold onyx eyes surveying the room with distaste. "Today," He began in an icy drawl, "We will be brewing the Polyjuice Potion." He announced before sweeping towards his black board, oblivious to interested eyes watching his flaring robe with fascination.

"Though this is a NEWT level potion, you will be attempting it in pairs as practice for your OWLS at the end of term." He explained as he faced the class. "You will pair yourselves off." He ordered, much to the relief of many students, before he waved his wand and the directions appeared upon the black board in gothic white chalk writing. "This potion, takes a very long time to complete, and much attention. I expect you to copy these instructions down, and care to these potions in the secondary lab in your free periods with your partners." He ordered as he surveyed the room, frowning as he saw emerald eyes staring curiously at his robes.

"You may begin." Snape instructed before swooping over to his desk and sitting down gracefully, noting Potter's eyes follow his robes until he sat down. With a slight sigh, Snape noticed, that Potter shook his head as though snapping from a daze before copying his long instructions down.

Harry neatly scribbled onto his parchment, not copying the instructions from the board. He knew this potion; he had been trained to brew it in his youth. With a flourish of his quill, he was the first to finish writing down his instructions before he stood, much to the confusion of the other students, and walked over to the room he presumed was the storeroom.

Severus Snape frowned as he stood and moved over to Potter's vacated desk and he peered down upon the parchment of instructions. He frowned when he noticed that the written words were not his instruction, but the teen's own. He scanned the page and was quite shocked to note, that though different the instructions were from the traditional ones, they were still correct and would permit the potion to be made far quicker.

Severus Snape was rarely surprised. But he could tell, from these modified instructions, that this teen was well educated in potions, their properties, and their effects. The Potter heir was turning out to be quite entertaining, and Snape was feeling hard pressed to put his childhood hatred on the eldest of his nemesis' children.

Harry bounded back into the room, arms laden with jars of various disturbing looking ingredients before walking over to his desk and neatly setting them all down, undaunted by his potion professor's presence. "Mr. Potter." Snape whispered in a voice barely above a whisper, which went unnoticed by all but the dark haired teen.

Harry looked up slightly, from where he and Draco were separating their ingredients by measurement needed and extra amounts. "Yes?" Harry whispered as he glanced at his professor from the corner of his eye.

"Have you brewed this potion before?" Severus inquired.

"Yes." Harry responded as he put extra ingredients back into their jars and sealing them, leaving what they needed out on their heavily gouged desktop.

"Are the adjustments you made your own?" Snape questioned curiously.

"Yes." Harry said with a nod. "I couldn't spend such a lengthy time brewing it… so I had to find a quicker, less necessary to babysit method." Harry explained softly.

Snape nodded his head in understanding, though he was curious as to why he was so hard pressed for time in regards to brewing the potions. "Follow your own instructions then." He ordered, waiting for Harry's nod of understanding before he swept back to his desk to observe the students work.

Harry Potter was an enigma indeed, and one that Severus wanted to solve.

Hp –hp –hp –hp –hp –hp –hp –hp –hp

The days went on with the majority of the student body avoiding Harry, and teachers being thoroughly impressed by either his knowledge or his vast reservoir of spells. It was an interesting experience for Harry, and he grew closer to Draco and Blaise – Draco more so. Also, he learnt more of his brothers and their 7th year friends, the Weasley twins.

October slipped by quickly, and Harry found himself having more fun then he had ever had in his life, even with all the insane loads of homework. He was not regretting his decision to go to school, even though he sorely missed his solitude. Though naturally a lone wolf, he fit in quite well with his roommates, and his siblings and his siblings' closest friends: Fred and George. It was quite humorous the pranks and jokes that the two Gryffindors dished out, especially when tagged teamed with the two Ravenclaw pranksters that just so happened to be his brothers.

Though so few accepted him, only a handful outwardly opposed him. Ron Weasley was one of those few. He seemed to be set against Harry, much to the chagrin of his elder twin brothers, Fred and George. The youngest male Weasley took any opportunities he could to bait and insult Harry for being a Dark Lord in the making, but Harry always shrugged it off and let Draco deal with the red head.

"Must you eat the most petrified thing you find?" Draco asked with an amused voice as he watched his newest friend once again devour an astonishing amount of super crispy bacon for breakfast as he himself delicately nibbled at a freshly baked croissant.

Harry blinked at him, oblivious to a pair of dark eyes down the table eyeing him thoughtfully. "Well…" Harry commenced as he lifted his golden goblet and swished its contents much to the interest of one of his housemates, as he swallowed his bacon. "Things that are pleasantly crunchy are quite enjoyable."

"By crunchy do you mean cooked to the point of being able to be brandished as a Muggle weapon?" Draco questioned as he sipped his morning juice with a slight smirk.

Harry returned the grin. "But of course." Harry responded good naturedly as he sipped his drink before pulling back with a frown as he swished the contents of his drink thoughtfully, causing his housemate to tense lightly, though the gaze intensified.

"You my dear Slytherin are a unique individual." Draco said with flourish as he stole one of the petrified bacons from Harry's plate and inspected it curiously as Harry shrugged and downed his drink thoughtfully, causing the person who had been watching him to look away with a smirk.

Emerald eyes glanced to the side briefly, as he dabbed the corner of his tie into his goblet unnoticed before he regarded his blond housemate nibble the corner of his delicious bacon.

As the two of them finish their morning meal, they stood and left, heading from the bustling Great Hall and down the steps to the potions lab. "Draco." Harry began thoughtfully as he tucked some wayward hairs behind his ears. "Do you trust Professor Snape?" Harry asked thoughtfully, earning him a curious glance.

"Of course." Draco said at once, a frown upon his brow as they entered the empty classroom, having arrived very early. "Why?" Draco questioned as he regarded the small and frail looking teen place his bags upon his workbench.

"Where would I find him at this hour?" Harry buffered the question off as he brought emerald eyes to meet silver.

"In his personal rooms, but why—" Draco began only to be cut off as Harry bolted from the room in a blink of an eye, leaving Draco blinking stupidly at the place his friend had been standing at a mere heart beat ago. With a huff of annoyance, he plopped onto his chilled stool and set his bag down on the bench top next to Harry's.

Harry meanwhile hastily ran down the dungeon corridors, turning around corners before he came to a halt in front of the Potion Master's personal rooms. With a sigh, he glanced cautiously up and down the silent and deserted corridors before he brought his hand up to knock. A quiet rapping echoed down the empty stone hall, before the door swung open revealing a frowning Severus.

"What is it Potter?" He questioned with a curious look at the small teen.

"May I come in?" Harry questioned as he cast a suspicious glance over his shoulder, before the dark haired professor hesitantly nodded and stepped to the side. With out a word, Harry quickly slipped inside and quietly closed the door behind him with a shard snap before locking it. "I apologize for intruding." Harry stated as he hastily removed his tie and held it out to the befuddled Potion Master.

"And why, pray-tell, are you handing me your tie?" Severus asked in his cold drawl but inside he was baffled.

Harry nodded. "As the Potion Master of this institution, I thought you would be able to indentify the potion soaked into the tip of the tie." Harry stated with a shrug. "This morning, my drink tasted… off… and I am curious as to what had been slipped into my drink." Harry explained thoughtfully as he thought back.

Severus frowned thoughtfully as he took the tie. "It may have been a Love Potion." The man suggested thoughtfully as he regarded the slightly discolored end of the tie. "But, none the less, I shall look into it later today. That is of course if you don't feel anything strange?" He questioned as he moved to set the tie down upon the desk in his room.

"At present I feel normal, so I'm not overly worried, more so curious." Harry explained with a grin.

"Might I question why you are not looking into this strange drink with your own Potion skills, you have, after all, proven yourself to be quite adept with them?" He questioned as he regarded the teen that had proven to be quite the enigma.

"I trust your skills." Harry said with an honest smile before he nodded his thanks and swept from the room to return to Draco, leaving a curious Severus standing there. The man shook his head. He honestly didn't know what to make of his newest Slytherin. He had been fully prepared to hate him as he did the teen's father, and yet, once he saw the teen in person, he could barely see James in him. Sure, the first time he had saw the boy, he only saw the face of his nemesis, but now, he saw more of Lily. Also, the boy, though his did have his superiority streak here and there, was anything but the arrogant man the teen had for a father. Snape was left quite uncertain as to how he should treat the boy.

With a sigh, he glanced at his clock and swept from the room, giving one last glance at the lonely tie upon his desk before he left and locked his personal rooms and headed towards his classroom where the fifth year Slytherins and Gryffindors were awaiting him.

Potions class went as normal that morning. The double period slowly ticked on from the red and gold half, as Snape hovered like a bat over their shoulders, berating and taking points with every breath. Only one Gryffindor was spared his harsh words, and that was Hermione Granger, the ace student of the lion house.

The silver and green side of the room seemed to be enjoying themselves far more then their brave counterparts, as the whole class silently brewed the potion. Harry was stirring his Potion counterclockwise, his green eyes staring into the depth of the Potion before he reached over to grab the jar of beetle eyes. With a start, he jumped, as the jar fell from his hand to shatter on the ground. Draco looked over at him, before holding out his personal jar of beetles, and Harry nimbly plucked one from the rest and plopped it from his cauldron as he waved his hand at the broken mess at his feet, banishing it.

With a sigh, he a reached for the next ingredient as his arm suddenly fell numb. With a frown, he used magic to pick up his next ingredient and plop it into his potion, though his eyes were regarding his right hand thoughtfully. As the first hour ticked into the next, Harry could feel chills race up and down his back, as though a Ghost had decided to walk through him.

"Harry?" Draco questioned in a whisper. "Are you alright?" He asked as he ladled his finished potion into a glass vial. "You are awfully pale." He continued as he corked his assignment and labeled it.

"Just cold." Harry commented offhandedly as he switched off the flame under his cauldron and likewise filled, corked and labeled his vial, all the time using magic as to not show the fact that his one arm wasn't responding. Draco nodded, unsatisfied as he took both his and Harry's potions to the front to place them on his Godfathers desk.

Both Harry and he grabbed their bags and left the room silently. Harry and Draco walked from the dungeons, up into the main hall and out into the sunny grounds. They had just over an hour until their Care of Magical Creatures lesson would take place.

The two of them waited at the lake side; both lying absently on the grass. A slightly cool breeze blew over them. Despite it being so late in the year, it was still uncharacteristically warm out, and many of the Hogwarts students and staff took full advantage of it.

They sat in silence until they noticed the first years trickle away from the Groundskeepers cabin and back up to the school, indicating that their own class would likely begin in a few minutes time. Draco stood, and stretched and offered a hand up to Harry who smiled softly before getting up on his own with a grin.

The grin vanished the moment Draco turned his back and led the way to Hagrid's hut, leaving Harry a chance to glance at his arms, both of which were now unresponsive.

Classes passed, and through them all Harry had to use magic instead of his unresponsive hands, though fortunately no one noticed. Harry was highly curious as to his hands sudden lack of use, but he merely ignored it, excited as he was to be in the queue to join the students heading down to Hogsmead. This would be his first journey there, and he was quite curious. With a grin, he and Draco, wandered through the many stores. Laughing, joking, talking, just having a good time. Something Harry enjoyed immensely.

But all good things had to come to and end, and this day was no exception. Screams tore through the air, causing both teen to pale and run out of the crowded candy shop. The sight before them was a startling one.

Hp –hp –hp –hp –hp –hp –hp –hp –hp

Severus Snape leaned over his cauldron thoughtfully, glad that the school was very silent, what with all the children with permission at the village. He was glad for the quiet that permitted him to brew the revealer potion that Potter had requested. With a sigh he stirred the concoction before he plucked the green and silver tie of his House from the bench and dropped it into the cauldron.

Bubbles rose up, spurting, while the potion changed to a gold hue announcing its completion. With a wave of his wand, the potion flew into the air and landed on the parchment. The gold potion twirled and swam, forming words and what not.

It took several moments for the words and letters to settle and Severus hurriedly grabbed it before scanning. He grew pale. He did not expect to find something of the nature the potion revealed on the parchment. With a glance at the clock, he tore from his room, the results in hand before racing the length of the school and barging into the Headmaster's office.

"Severus?" Dumbledore asked as he took in his pale and panted potion master. "What is it?" He questioned, his eyes worried as the man brandished the paper to him.

With steady hands the old wizard took it and scanned it, his eyes sharp as he regarded his still panting professor. "This is the list of ingredients for a very rare poison if I am not mistaken." Dumbledore stated, earning a nod from Severus. "The gold of the letters state that this is a result of a revealing potion." He added. "But where did you find this?"

"Potter." Severus said as he struggled to catch his breath. "Harry." He clarified. "He said his morning drink tasted off." He explained causing the headmaster to pale. "He dipped his tie in it and then asked me to test it."

"We have to go to him." Dumbledore stated as he moved towards the fireplace. "He is in Hogsmead." Dumbledore was about to reach for the floor powder when his office door clashed open violently.

Hp –hp –hp –hp –hp –hp –hp –hp –hp

Harry whipped around and saw a sight that left him wide eyed. "Draco, go hide." Harry muttered as he began rushing in the opposite direction of the fleeing and screaming children, all of whom pushed Draco further and further from sight. Harry easily moved through the crowd and only stopped as he watched what would be described as many to be horrifying.

The teen stood off, his arms unmoving at his side as he eyed his foes devouring its prey, knowing that he was at a severe disadvantage without the use of both his arms.

A fanged creature looked up, dark blood painting its face a horrid color contrasting its victims lifeless visage that stared blankly up frozen in horror. Emerald met gold and a hiss was all he got before the lifeless corpse was tossed like a rag doll to the side and the creature lunged at him.

Harry had never before met the creatures that were terrorizing the wizard village, but he had been taught of them. Gorgons and Lamia. The Gorgons were quite similar to the muggle depiction of them as they were women of the snake sort. With scaled greenish leather skin that shone as though painted with oil, great fangs and dark claws that stood long an ominous, while jagged wings and snakes adorned their backs and heads respectively, leaving this creatures a horrifying sight.

The Lamia though were no less terrifying. Half women, half snake they slithered with speed as great as their winged sisters, and they, much like the vampires loved the blood of mortals. Harry tossed himself to the left and rolled out of the way of a vicious slash. His attacker, one of the Gorgons, hissed her rage and bared her stained needle-like fangs at him.

Harry, still on the ground from his dodge, raised his left leg up in a sharp kick, clipped the creature on the underside of her jaw, sending her reeling back in surprised pain. Taking this as his chance, he scrambled to his feet using magic seeing as his arms were unresponsive. Looking up to his winged foe, he noticed it regarding him sharply, both her and her snakes, hissing at him dark curses and promises of death.

She lunged forwards, claws outstretched faster then Harry thought possible, and she slashed a deep gash across his chest in a crimson ark of blood. Both Harry and the Gorgon looked equally surprised before Harry leapt up and delivered a solid kick to the creature's head, snapping it to the side with a deep crack. In morbid fascination, the raven haired teen watched the Gorgon fall lifelessly to the ground, her snakes as silent and unmoving as her.

A child scream behind him caused the teen to whip around, emerald eyes taking in a shocking sight. In front of the building not too far off stood a huddle of quivering and sobbing children. A Lamia was the source of their fear, but between the children and the Lamia stood a brave looking young man dressed with the emblem of Gryffindor upon his dusty black robes. The truly shocking part of the sight though was the stillness of the beast and the young man. The sandy haired young man stood, his wand limp in his right hand and unmoving, while the creature stood so very close, its fangs deep into his throat, slurping up all the blood with relish.

Harry darted forwards after a moment's hesitation and tackled the beast to the ground, allowing the Gryffindor to fall to his knees his heavily bleeding throat pumping a weakened spurt into the air. Harry turned, and looked at the teen and knelt before him, placing his forehead against a cool and clammy one. "You are great." Harry whispered with soft truth echoing in his voice. "Rest in peace." Harry murmured quietly before kissing the teen's forehead and rising to face the Lamia as she lunged at him.

Eyes flashing darkly, Harry moved fast and leapt over a lung, only to receive the tail to the back, knocking him to the ground. 'Today is not my day…' He thought to himself before he wandlessly severed the creature's head while he regained his footing. Harry, seeing the beast dead turned to look at the teen on the ground, laying in a pool of his own blood, his honest yet lifeless eyes frozen open to the world unseeingly.

Hesitant students approached with tears and snot running rampant down their faces. They were sad and weeping for the boy that had saved them. "He stopped it from hurting us." A girl whispered tearfully, her bottom lip quivering with anguish. "He stopped it from reaching us and distracted it." She added as she kneeled before their fallen hero. "He's dead…"

Harry stood, uncertain as to what he should say. He was not experienced with matters like these and with a frown; he opened his mouth to say something. "Then live for him." The dark haired teen advised as they all looked at him. "Close his eyes to this warring world and do all that it takes to grow strong so that his… sacrifice for you all will not be in vain." Harry mumbled as he blasted a curse at the Lamia some distance off.

With trembling hands, the little girl, a Hufflepuff Harry now realized, shakily reached up and closed those once proud and brave eyes for the very last time, taking the older teen's words to heart. Harry looked on, his face blank while the children wept. A sharp pain through his arm and the screams from the children roused him from his morbid thoughts and the teen looked to the Gorgon beside him with her fangs deep in his arm.

"Shit!" The Slytherin muttered before head butting the creature, sending it back, the fangs tearing long gouges in his arm as it fell. Before he could do anything, a red curse blew the creature's head from its body in a spray of gore that had the first years retching violently.

Green eyes met onyx as Severus Snape rushed over to them with his wand out and at the ready. "Potter, get these students up to the castle!" Snape ordered sharply before his eyes fell to the lifeless Gryffindor, making him pale slightly. "Take his body as well." He added more quietly before he rushed off to help the other students and villagers that still remained.

"Stand." Harry said sharply, his voice leaving no room for arguments as he regarded coolly the seven little students before him. Wordlessly he levitated the fallen hero, and with haste, he ushered the students ahead of him and up the gravel path towards the school, his eyes darting each way for any indication of impeding attacks, yet none cam their way.

In silence only broken by sobs, they arrived at the doors to the great castle of Hogwarts, and were hurried inside by several anxious teachers and told to sit in the Great Hall. Without a fuss, Harry led the young students into the hall where many pale and shaken students stood, sat, or lay.

Instead of the tables there were many white linen beds lining the walls with students and villagers alike lying in them, while the non-injured students sat or stood on the floor. Harry moved the body of the fifth year student onto an empty bed just as the school's matron bustled over to look at the boy. "He's dead!" She gasped, her voice rang out, encouraging many students to peer over at the bed, whispering.

Quickly she regarded the new arrivals, and handed them all a calming potion before shooing them out of her way. She then turned to Harry and pushed him to the free bed beside the corpse and with a wave of her wand she mended his arm and chest wounds. "How does that feel?" she asked before summoning a blood replenishing potion to her.

"I don't know, I can neither move nor feel either of my arms." Harry stated as he glanced blankly at his previously bitten arm. Just as he was about to add something, his eyes widened and he cursed venomously.

"Language!" The healer reprimanded sharply.

"Look at my hand. I'm sure this is a valid reason to curse quite colourfully." Harry muttered coldly, causing the woman to bristle and then look at both his hands. She paled dramatically at the sight.

"You were bitten by a Gorgon!" She stated before conjuring screens around both Harry's and the fallen student's beds to hide them both from curious glances. "You are turning to stone." She muttered worriedly. "Wait, you mentioned you are unable to move your arms. How long has that been for?"

"Prior to Hogsmead and presumably caused by whatever it was that had been slipped into my morning drink." He stated dryly as he leaned against the head of his make-shift bed thoughtfully.

"That means you have at least two dangerous toxins in your blood." She muttered crossly before prodding his unresponsive arms with her wand. "You will have to wait for professor Snape to make you an antidote for the first toxin, but the second… -well… If I do recall correctly, you have nine days until you become a statue, and the cure for Gorgon venom is … unknown." She whispered sadly as she regarded the boy she had only met so shortly ago. She felt torn over the thought that the boy could easily be dead in just over a week. Life was ever cruel.

It was many hours and sandwiches later that the Headmaster made an appearance in the Great Hall. With his arrival among the students and villagers, silence fell like a blanket upon all those present as they all looked expectantly towards him grim face. "Today has been a horrible affair. A day of suffering and worse." The man admitted softly as he glanced around the room. "Gorgons and Lamia, as many of you know, invaded Hogsmead today, and with them came the deaths of twelve people." Murmurs broke out at this proclamation, and many turned to look at the screened bed that held one corpse of a student.

"Five villagers fell and seven students." He said gravely. "First year, Delia Nightly from Hufflepuff, third years, Jason Millay from Gryffindor and Seraph Kiringstone from Ravenclaw, fourth year Damien Shields from Hufflepuff, fifth year Neville Longbottom from Gryffindor, and sixth years Katie Bell from Gryffindor and Cyrus Maxwell from Ravenclaw. These students will be honored the day after tomorrow and will be buried here at Hogwarts so that all may witness their funerals." Dumbledore concluded softly and a first year Hufflepuff student hesitantly approached him.

Dumbledore bent down so that the girl could whisper in his ear, and after a moment the old headmaster stood and nodded at the girl. "Miss Anderson has just asked me to inform you all to regard Neville Longbottom as a great Hero!" He announced with sad pride in his voice. He defended six first years, sacrificing himself for them, a true Gryffindor of great bravery!" He stated loudly earning much words of agreement from many students and staff alike.

Harry, upon his bed with his mother fussing tearfully over him, looked up at the indoor sky of the Great Hall. "He died a Hero's Death." He murmured softly to himself. Though he ultimately died, Neville Longbottom had earned Harry's respect. He would honor this dead Hero.

It had been three days since the tragic attack, two days since the bodies' of seven students were lowered tearfully into the earth on the far side of the Hogwart's lake, and yet, Severus Snape had not yet had a chance to rest. Though three days ago he administered the antidote to Potter's poison, he was still brewing away tiredly in his labs with his star pupil, Draco Malfoy, helping him in his free time.

He had six days left to find a cure for the Gorgon's poison, and thus far, all his attempts had been failures. Already the poison in the young teen's system had spread quite radically. Harry's left arm was frozen solid in the pale grey of stone, and the zone raced downwards, barely missing his heart well to his hips. His right thigh had a patch of stone, whiles his right foot and up to mid calf was stone.

Time was growing short for the teen. With a sneer, he vanished the contents of yet another failed potion just as the door to his private labs had opened. Onyx eyes met mercury ones, and Snape nodding a greeting to his godson and temporary assistant. "Have you been to see Potter?" Snape questioned as Draco rolled up his sleeves and regarded Severus' notes on his potion attempts.

"I have." Draco admitted quietly. "He seems… uncaring." He concluded thoughtfully. "Though his parents and brother and fawning over his every whim." The Malfoy heir stated as he went to retrieve several ingredients from the store room.

"That is to be expected when they doubt the boy will live through the week." Snape stated.

"Well… I don't know about you, but I intend to find the cure and rub it in their faces." Draco said smugly, earning a slightly amused looked from Severus that was quickly gone.

"Then hurry and place the Belledonna root into that brew…" Snape said, and soon they were absorbed in the world of potion making and creating.

It was on the dawn of the fifth day since the attack that the two have managed to procure a cure, and when they raced to administer it… they discovered that something was wrong…

Sometime, late in the night, someone had snuck into the Hospital wing, and Potter was missing. They knew Harry hadn't wandered off on his own as the Dark Lord's symbol was burned into the sheets of Potter makeshift bed.

After much investigation, the Order learned nothing of Harry's capture, and Snape, exhausted from his efforts of brewing the cure was sent in to Voldemort's strongholds to search. There he found word of Potter capture.

On the sixth, seventh and eighth day, the Order debated and planned a rescue, and on the night before the ninth plans were set into motion…


End file.
